


Ame du passé

by KarenKilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Elena Bashing, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:16:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenKilla/pseuds/KarenKilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabelle Potter, son fils adoptif Teddy Lupin et sa sœur d'adoption Luna Lovegood se retrouve à Mystic Falls suivant les conseils et les pressentiments de Luna. Une ville pleine de vampires et où elles pourraient trouver une chance au bonheur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Départ

"J'en ai marre des mensonges. Quand est ce qu'ils vont m'en parler bon sang." Jenna Sommers demanda en entrant dans la maison non loin de là où elle vivait avec sa nièce et son neveu Elena et Jeremy Gilbert dont elle avait la garde depuis la mort de leurs parents dans un accident de voiture.

Ses deux amies avaient emménagé peu après l'accident mais c'était involontaire. Isabelle Potter et Luna Lovegood avaient choisi Mystic Falls pour elles et le fils adoptif de trois ans et demi d'Isabelle, Teddy Lupin Potter. Les trois habitants de la maison étaient des anglais,  mais pas n'importe quels anglais ils étaient des sorciers et sorcières. Même Teddy était un sorcier, un métamorphomage pour être exact, tout comme sa mère biologique Nymphadora Tonks morte dans la guerre des sorciers une semaine après sa naissance, avec le père de Teddy Remus Lupin.

Isabelle avait pris soin de lui depuis qu'il avait deux mois quand Andromeda avait finalement accepté qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui, pour Isabelle Teddy avait été le fil qui lui avait permis de remonter la pente dans laquelle elle était tombée. Elle n'arrivait en effet pas à avancer et avait commencé à boire plutôt que de penser à la guerre et à ce qu'elle avait vu ou fait. L'arrivée de Teddy l'avait poussé à se reprendre, encore plus quand Luna était arrivée ensuite.

Luna n'arrivait plus à communiquer avec son père, le fait qu'il avait trahi les amis de Luna ne passait pas, pas plus que le fait qu'elle avait été emprisonné à cause de lui et que Xenophilius n'arrivait plus à reconnaître vraiment sa fille en Luna. Elle avait trop changé et ce sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive vraiment.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient partis pour les quatre mois de Teddy, elles n'étaient pas retournées à Poudlard choississant plutôt de finir leurs études par correspondance et par voir le monde. Elles avaient voyagé suivant les instinct de Luna pour fuir l'Angleterre et se remettre de tout ce qu'elles avaient vu, et en plus pour Isabelle pour enfin vivre tranquillement, sans être traqué par des sorciers en tout genre qui voulaient soit la remercier soit lui reprocher de ne pas avoir agi plus tôt.

Elles avaient quitté la Russie pour Mystic Falls après que Luna ait senti que c'était nécessaire et elles n'avaient pas bougé depuis. Luna travaillait au Grill comme barmaid pendant que Isabelle restait à la maison, s'occupant de Teddy et travaillant sur différents projets plus ou moins liés au surnaturel.

Elles avaient très vite sympathisé avec Jenna qui venait de perdre sa soeur et son beau frère et était responsable de deux adolescents en deuil. Jenna avait découvert leur secret par hasard en arrivant un jour chez elles à l'improviste et en voyant les cheveux de Teddy changer de couleur, et si ce n'était pas suffisant Teddy avait en plus choisi ce moment pour léviter un cookie jusqu'à lui. Elles avaient choisi de tout lui expliquer, et vu qu'elles avaient vite repéré que Elena sortait avec un vampire et qu'elle était au courant vu que Jeremy avait été hypnotisé pour oublier son chagrin, cela n'avait pas été une mauvaise idée.

Jenna avait choisi d'attendre que les deux jeunes viennent lui parler ou quoique ce soit mais rien, aucun mot. Ils ne faisaient que lui mentir, mais la femme était têtue et elle attendait, Isabelle et Luna étaient en revanche devenues habituées aux entrées de ce genre de leur amie.

"De quoi tu parles ?" Luna demanda calmement assise à table surveillant Teddy qui petit déjeuner

"Du fait que le maire est mort brusquement et mystérieusement, que Caroline était supposée aux portes de la mort mais va bien à présent et que John a été poignardé chez moi et qu'on lui a tranché les doigts. Et personne ne me parle. C'est rageant, et en plus j'ai surpris Damon et Elena s'embrasser mais Elena ne semble pas s'en rappeler. Jeremy a l'air pas bien en plus." Jenna râla en faisant des va et viens dans la pièce

"Assieds toi et mange un morceau. Tu vas en avoir besoin pour aller voir Carole. Quand à Elena et Damon ce n'était peut être pas Elena mais son double. Je sais pas." Isabelle intervint de sa place dans la cuisine "Je te rappelle qu'elle est un double Petrova, donc elle ressemble trait pour trait à Katherine Pierce, je sais pas comment elle fait pour rester avec Stefan sachant ça mais bon question de personnalité je suppose. Où est Jeremy ?"

"Il est parti se balader, il va pas bien mais je sais pas comment l'aider. Encore." Jenna soupira "Et je me moque de savoir si c'était Katherine ou non, je n'aime pas le fait que Damon soit proche d'Elena. Je suis pas une fan de Stefan mais Damon je dis non, et lui j'ai des excuses autre que le surnaturel. Son caractère surtout."

Apprendre que sa nièce sortait avec un vampire avait été compliqué pour Jenna mais elle avait décidé de lui donner une chance, surtout qu'il ne buvait pas de sang humain. Luna l'avait conseillé de toute façon, disant qu'il y avait des monstres partout pas que chez les vampires.

Les trois femmes discutèrent de choses et d'autres le reste du repas, Jenna réussissant même à convaincre après une longue tirade Isabelle de cuisiner un plat pour qu'elle puisse l'apporter au Lockwood, disant qu'ils étaient suffisamment mal sans qu'elle ajoute sa cuisine à elle dans le lot. Isabelle finit par accepter et se mit au travail rapidement, elle devait aussi cuisiner un plat à apporter pour Lune et elle.

Vivre avec les Dursley lui avait appris à cuisiner rapidement et vivre dans une tente avec Ron et Hermione lui avait appris à faire avec peu, mais quand elle y mettait le temps elle était une excellente cuisinière. Depuis leur départ d'Angleterre elle s'était aussi découvert un certain intérêt dans les potions, quand il n'y avait pas de Rogue pour l'insulter elle se débrouillait très bien, Neville aussi d'ailleurs.

* * *

Les deux femmes rentrèrent avec Teddy en fin d'après midi, elles avaient aidé Carole à ranger avant de rentrer. 

Le lendemain toute la ville était en effervescence avec les préparations de la fête foraine avec la grande roue et tout le tralala, c'était en soirée et elles s'y rendirent voulant voir un peu comment ça se passait. Elles n'étaient pas restées longtemps, n'étant toujours pas des plus à l'aise dans les foules mais en plus elles devaient coucher Teddy. Isabelle décida de sortir marcher un peu après, tout était tranquille quand elle se fit mordre. Elle repoussa son assaillant facilement prouvant que c'était un jeune vampire et eut le choc de découvrir que le vampire en question était Caroline Forbes et qu'elle l'avait assommé.

 


	2. Sortie de l'anonymat

Soupirant Isabelle se résigna au fait que les vampires allaient être au courant de leur existence au monde surnaturel, Luna et elle avaient  fait au mieux pour le dissimuler mais avec l'apparition de Caroline un bébé vampire ce n'était plus possible. Vu que l'adolescente était seule elle ne devait pas trop savoir ce qui se passait et Isabelle n'allait certainement pas l'abandonner à son sort.

Elle prit donc la main de la blonde et transplana jusqu'à devant chez elle. Luna l'attendait dehors.

"On a du la tuer après qu'elle ait reçu du sang de vampire pour la sauver de l'accident." Luna supposa en ouvrant la porte pour qu'elles puissent léviter la vampire à l'intérieur. Elles avaient pris soin de l'inviter à entrer même si elle était inconsciente.

"Oui probablement. Du sang de Damon ou Stefan surement, je ne crois pas que d'autres vampires soient proches d'Elena Gilbert. Tu as une idée pour la cause de l'accident ?" Isabelle demanda, Luna avait fait des recherches à propos de la soirée de l'accident puisque Teddy avait eu très mal au crâne et s'était évanouie ainsi que tout un tas de vampire et le maire. Mais les filles savaient que le maire n'était pas un vampire.

"Oui, les nargoles m'ont appris que le Conseil contre le Surnaturel avait obtenu un objet pour rendre vulnérable tout les vampires, ils ne sont pas au courant de l'existence des loups garous, et ils l'ont mis en application l'autre nuit. Un objet que Bonnie Bennet était supposée avoir désensorcelé pour qu'il ne fonctionne pas. Les Lockwoods ont été touché, enfin seulement le père et le fils, pas Carole." Luna expliqua gentiment "Elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller Isa."

Isa se contenta de hocher la tête elle revenait de la cuisine d'où elle ramenait une sucette parfumée au sang pour aider Caroline à maitriser sa soif.

"J'en commanderai davantage on en aura besoin." Luna dit avec un sourire mystérieux

Isa sourit simplement elle avait l'habitude à présent que celle qu'elle considérait comme une sœur sache des choses du futur, ce n'était pas régulier et elle ne lui disait pas tout. Isa se contentait de ce que Luna choisissait de lui dire, elle lui faisait confiance après tout. 

Caroline revint à elle rapidement et elle s'assit brusquement sur le canapé où elles l'avaient installé.

"Oh mon dieu je suis désolée." Caroline s'excusa dès qu'elle vit la trace de morsure qu'elle avait infligé à Isa.

"Ne t'en fais pas c'est rien. J'ai eu bien pire. Est ce que tu sais ce qui t'arrive ?" Isa la rassura avant de passer à une conversation plus

"Je vous terrifie pas ? Je suis un monstre." Caroline se mit à pleurer

Luna se mit à côté d'elle et lui passa la main dans le dos doucement pour la rassurer pendant qu'Isa s'asseyait sur la table basse et lui prit la main.

"Tu n'es pas un monstre Caroline, ce qui t'arrive est normal. Tu es un vampire à présent, et non tu ne nous terrifie pas. Luna et moi avons déjà vu des monstres et tu n'en es pas un." Isa se hâta de rassurer la blonde

Elle tout comme Luna savait que les émotions des vampires étaient amplifiées, surtout au début. Elles devaient y aller en douceur pour ne pas la brusquer, c'était déjà suffisamment compliqué pour Caroline sans aucun doute.

"Vampire ? Pourquoi j'ai tout ces souvenirs qui me reviennent ? Pourquoi Damon a été comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi il s'est servi de moi ? M'a fait couché avec lui même quand je voulais pas vraiment, pourtant il  arrivait à me convaincre. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Comment vous savez ça ?" Caroline commençait à paniquer

"Caroline j'ai besoin que tu te calmes. Mon fils dort et je ne veux pas le réveiller. Donc tu vas prendre une grande inspiration et on va t'expliquer autant que possible. D'accord ?" Isa demanda calmement

La voix sembla calmer Caroline ainsi que le fait qu'elle allait avoir des réponses.

"Tu es un vampire parce que pour te sauver des blessures dont tu avait souffert lors de ton accident on a du te donner du sang de vampire. On ne sait pas qui mais surement Stefan et Damon qui sont tous les deux des vampires." Luna commença

"Damon a du t'hypnotiser quand vous étiez ensemble et ça ce n'est pas ok. Il a fait ça parce que c'est un connard et crois moi je vais le faire payer pour qu'il comprenne que se servir de quelqu'un comme ça est hors de question. L'hypnotisme ou la compulsion est quelque chose que tout les vampires peuvent faire, elle est plus ou moins puissante selon l'âge du vampire. Tout comme la force, tu es moins forte que Damon et Stefan par exemple parce que tu es plus jeune qu'eux." Isa continua doucement

"Comment je suis devenu un vampire ? Je me suis pas fait mordre pourtant. Je m'en suis même pas rendu compte et tout d'un coup je me suis réveillé avec un gout pour le sang et incapable de m'exposer au soleil." Caroline interrogea plus calme à présent voyant qu'on lui répondait et que ses deux femmes étaient en colère pour elle

"Ce n'est pas comme dans Twilight." Isa contredit avec un sourire "Devenir un vampire est un peu plus complexe, pour cela tu dois boire du sang d'un vampire, mourir avec le sang toujours dans ton organisme et une fois guérie boire du sang pour compléter la période de transition qui dure une journée. Au cours de cette période et si elle n'a pas été assez longue au début de ton existence comme vampire tu retrouveras la mémoire pour les différents événements de ton existence que tu avais oublié du à la compulsion."

"Donc je suis morte. Elena m'a tué.. Mais pourquoi ?" Caroline demanda en pleurant

"Es tu sure que c'était Elena ?" Luna interrogea de sa voix musicale et légère

"Oui, elle lui ressemblait, elle avait les cheveux bouclés par contre et disait s'appeler Katherine. Pourquoi ?" Caroline interrogea concentrée sur ce qui lui était arrivée

"Il y a différentes créatures qui composent le monde surnaturel, les vampires en sont une mais il existe aussi ce qu'on appelle les sosies. Elena est le sosie de la vampire connue sous le nom de Katherine Pierce. Cette vampire connaissait Stefan et Damon quand ils étaient humains au milieu du 19° siècle, elle est en ville d'après ce que nous avons pu comprendre. Il y a des chances que ce soit elle et pas Elena qui t'ai tué." Luna expliqua plus avant

La nouvelle qu'une de ses amies ne l'avait pas tué rassura grandement Caroline qui sourit de soulagement.

"Et vous ? Vous êtes quoi ?" elle se décida à demander, inquiète après avoir posé la question de les avoir offensé "Je suis désolée, ça me regarde pas mais .."

"Ce n'est pas un soucis. Nous sommes des sorcières." Isa annonça après un regard avec Luna pour avoir son accord

"Comme Bonnie ?" Caroline demanda de suite

"Non, Bonnie Bennet est ce qu'on appelle une sorcière wiccan, ce qui veut dire qu'elle tire ses pouvoirs des choses autour d'elle, les éléments le plus souvent mais ses ancêtres fonctionnent aussi. Nous sommes des sorcières mais d'un autre type. Tu sais les stéréotypes sur les sorciers et sorcières ?" Isa demanda réfléchissant à la manière d'expliquer les différences

"Balai magique ? Chat noir ? Chapeau pointu ? Verrues sur le nez ? Baguette magique ? Chaudron ? Transformer les princes en crapaud ?" Caroline commença à énoncer

"Oui tu as l'idée." Isa l'interrompit pour continuer l'explication "Ben à part les verrues sur le nez ou ailleurs, quoique ça arrive juste pas à tout le monde, on a parfois des chats noirs mais ils ne portent pas malheur et je n'ai jamais transformé personne en crapaud sinon c'est assez exact."

Caroline avait la bouche grande ouverte, ça ouvrait tellement de possibilités.

"Mais c'est génial. Vous pouvez faire quoi ? Attendez est ce que les dragons existent ?" elle demanda excitée

"Oui ils existent." Luna répondit en souriant "Isa est même monté sur un une fois."

"Longue histoire." elle se hâta de dire avant d'avoir toute une série de question "Tu as des questions sur ton vampirisme ou pas ? Je te promets qu'on répondra à tes autres questions plus tard d'accord, mais tu ne dois rien dire à personne."

Caroline promit qu'elle ne dirait rien, même aux autres vampires ou à Elena et Bonnie. Ses deux femmes l'aidaient sans rien demander en retour à par qu'elle se taise, c'était pas un soucis pour elle.

Après quelques autres questions Caroline se rappela de l'heure et du fait qu'elle voulait aller voir comment se passer la fête qu'elle avait pas pu organiser au final. Isa et Luna tentèrent de l'en dissuader mais elle était têtue, du coup elles lui donnèrent leur numéro et la laissèrent partir. Elle devait se faire ses propres expériences pour vraiment comprendre, et elle leur avait dit ce qui s'était passé avec l'infirmière, elle avait vraiment de la retenue. Elles espéraient donc qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes.

Luna décida en attendant d'aller faire des recherches sur les bagues qui permettaient au vampire de s'exposer au soleil, elle voulait en faire une pour Caroline, mais Isa savait que ce n'était qu'une excuse, Luna était curieuse et bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi érudit que tout le monde à serdaigle elle avait quand même été membre de cette maison. Isa quand à elle se contenta de cuisiner, elle avait besoin de se détendre un peu.

Elles attendaient toutes les deux un appel de Caroline pour leur dire quand elle rentrait chez elle, si elle pouvait rentrer parce que si sa mère n'étaient pas là où en général ne la faisait pas rentrer elle viendrait dormir chez elles.

Le calme de la maison fut brisé par la sonnerie du portable d'Isa qui se hâta de répondre, c'était Caroline et elle était en larmes.

"Je te jure je voulais pas. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du vous écouter." elle pleurait dans l'appareil

Isa ne perdit pas de temps tout en faisant de son mieux pour la rassurer elle se préparait à ressortir. Dès que Caroline l'informa d'où elle se trouvait elle jura, elle n'avait jamais été dans ce coin là du coup ce n'était pas possible pour elle de transplaner juste à côté d'elle. Et avec la fête elle allait devoir le faire un peu à l'écart pour ne pas se faire voir, elle ne voulait pas avoir à effacer les souvenirs des gens, Lockart était bien trop vif dans son esprit.

Elle transplana un peu à l'écart donc, sans se faire remarquer, puis elle se mit à courir pour aller là où Caroline lui avait dit se trouver. Elle arriva pour voir Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet et Damon Salvatore, mais aucune trace de Caroline. Isa eut un frisson d'appréhension à l'idée qu'ils l'aient tué mais comme elle ne voyait pas le corps de la jolie blonde et qu'Elena n'était pas en larmes cela semblait peu probable.

Elle arriva à temps pour entendre Bonnie Bennet dire que Caroline n'était qu'une meurtrière. Cela fit craquer Isa, elle avait horreur des gens qui tournaient leur dos à des personnes qui n'étaient pas responsable, et Caroline n'était pas responsable. Elle avait moins d'un jour dans sa vie vampirique et elle avait tué juste une personne. Et puis entendre la jeune sorcière blâmé Damon Salvatore était la goutte d'eau.

Elle envoya Bonnie en arrière quand elle commença à utiliser ses pouvoirs pour causer une série d'anévrisme au vampire.

"Isabelle ?"Elena s'exclama choquée mais la jeune femme ne lui accorda pas un regard

"Comment oses tu agir ainsi. Tu crois que parce que tu es une sorcière tu as le droit de faire ça ? Tu réagi ainsi parce que tu te sens coupable pas vrai, après tout si tu avais fait ce que tu avais dis par rapport à l'instrument Caroline n'aurait pas eu d'accident. Salvatore l'a sauvé. C'est un connard mais ne le blâme pas pour ça, la personne à blâmer pour l'état de Caroline est Katherine. Elle l'a tué, ou aurais tu oublié comment on devient vampire dans tes leçons de morales ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre les vampires mais si c'est juste le fait qu'ils tuent parfois je te signale que c'est la même chose pour les humains, et aussi pour les sorcières. Vas tu tuer tout le monde alors ?" Isa demanda ses yeux emplis de colère pour autant sa voix était glaciale

Bonnie avait l'impression qu'on l'avait giflé, personne ne lui avait parlé comme ça et elle avait dit la vérité.

"Qui es tu ?" Damon demanda inquiet à cause de l'arrivée de cette femme, il y avait un risque qu'elle travaille avec Katherine après tout

"Cela ne te regarde pas Salvatore. Et je te conseillerai de te taire parce que Caroline m'a dit comment tu l'avais traité, comment tu l'avais violé. Ses amies s'en moquent peut être mais moi pas. Ne crois pas non plus que tu peux m'hypnotiser ou m'intimider." Isa avertit en voyant la colère dans les yeux du vampire

Il n'écouta pas et lui fonça dessus pour l'attaquer. Il se retrouva contre le mur à la place, Isa avait sa baguette dans la main, elle fit apparaître des pieux et transperça Damon avec le crucifiant au mur et ajoutant un dans le ventre en plus.

"Je ne suis pas impuissante ou facilement effrayée. Tu me menaces encore une fois ou tu touches à ceux que j'aime ou tu te comportes comme tu l'as fait avec Caroline et je te tuerai. Je ne tolère pas le viol et c'est ce que tu as fait." Isa dit d'une voix menaçante, Damon eut vraiment peur, elle était totalement sérieuse et il n'avait jamais vu une sorcière faire ce qu'elle avait fait

Caroline sortit ensuite des toilettes avec Stefan et en voyant Isabelle se jeta à son cou soulagée de la voir, de savoir qu'elle était venue.

"Je peux rester avec vous ce soir ?" Caroline supplia

Elle avait entendu ce que la jeune femme au cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges et aux yeux verts étincelants avait dit.

Après s'être arrangé avec Stefan pour qu'il apprenne les règles à Caroline les deux femmes partirent ensemble.


	3. Chapter 3

La nuit se passa tranquillement pour Isa, Luna et Caroline. Les deux sorcières réussirent à rassurer la jeune vampire, même si elles ne la laissèrent pas seule, Caroline avait du mal à gérer le fait qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un et que sa meilleure amie, Bonnie ne voulait pas la voir comme autre chose qu'une meurtrière. Caroline adorait Elena mais elle n'en était pas aussi proche qu'elle l'était de Bonnie, ou même qu'Elena et Bonnie était proche. Caroline avait toujours un peu été celle à part qui était trop sur les garçons, un peu trop obsédé par organiser les événements, qui mettait les pieds dans le plat sans le faire exprès...

Mais là avec les deux femmes ce n'était pas important, elle était acceptée sans réserve, et pour elle qui n'avait pas de bons rapport avec sa mère ça faisait vraiment du bien d'être accepté comme ça par une femme plus âgée, encore plus deux, qui prenaient le temps pour elle.

Caroline ne connaissait pas beaucoup Isabelle Potter et Luna Lovegood, les deux jeunes femmes étant plus vieilles qu'elle l'occasion ne s'était pas trop présentée mais elle était heureuse qu'elles soient là.

Elle avait été jalouse en les voyant la première fois, elles étaient sublimes après tout et sans même essayer. Luna avec ses longs cheveux clairs et ses yeux bleus avait l'air fragile mais en passant un moment avec elle on voyait qu'elle avait une force, mais elle était, pour Caroline en tout cas, l'incarnation des nymphes des mythes. Isa quand à elle avait des cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges, qui étaient naturelles elle avait demandé un peu plus tôt, et des yeux émeraudes elle était captivante. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, mais c'était plus que sa simple apparence, c'était quelque chose dans son charisme, pas sa magie vu que Luna ne l'avait pas, mais elle avait cet air difficile à ignorer. Elles étaient toutes les deux assez petites, Luna faisant un mètre cinquante et Isa faisant un mètre cinquante cinq et minces. Pourtant quand Caroline avait vu Isa contre Damon elle avait eu l'impression que son amie était plus grande que ça.

Au matin Caroline savoura un petit déjeuner fait par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle et un petit déjeuner pas toute seule en plus, elle était en admiration devant les capacités de Teddy à changer la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux. Luna était plongé dans un livre pour trouver un moyen de lui faire une bague de jour pendant que Isa faisait en sorte que les tartines de confiture de Teddy arrivent dans sa bouche et pas sur son pyjama.

"Il peut toujours faire ça ?" Caroline demanda faisant référence au fait que Teddy était devenu blond aux yeux bleus après l'avoir regardé un moment

"Oui, et quand il grandira il pourra faire plus." Isa répondit distraitement en empêchant son fils de jeter la tartine

"Comment ça ?" Caroline demanda curieuse, elle était fascinée par ce monde de magie et voulait en savoir le plus possible

"Sa mère pouvait changer les formes de son visage, de son nez. Elle pouvait ressembler à n'importe qui, c'était fascinant à observer." Isa répondit avec une pointe de nostalgie dans son regard

"Comment ça se fait .." Caroline hésita à la fin

"Qu'il soit mon fils adoptif alors que j'ai pas encore 22 ans ? Ses parents sont morts une semaine après sa naissance, il n'avait que sa grand mère Andromeda qui vient nous voir souvent et moi, sa marraine. Andy a essayé mais au final elle n'avait plus l'âge et après avoir perdu son mari puis sa fille elle n'en avait plus la force non plus. Du coup il est avec moi." Isa expliqua simplement

Caroline bien que curieuse, ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage, elle sentait que c'était un sujet trop sensible. Le calme relatif de la maison fut brisé par l'arrivée de Jenna et Jeremy, Isa se leva et alla ajouter deux assiettes à table, pendant que Luna lançait un sort pour cacher les capacités de Teddy. Il était évident pour Caroline que c'était quelque chose d'habituel de voir les deux Gilbert ici.

Apparemment Elena était déjà parti voir Stefan, Caroline ignora le sentiment d'abandon qu'elle ressentit en apprenant que son amie n'avait pas pensé à venir la voir. Le départ d'Elena le matin sans passer par la case petit dej en famille était apparemment habituel, et vu que Jenna n'avait aucune capacité culinaire et que Jeremy avait rarement la motivation de cuisiner, les deux venaient manger la bonne nourriture d'Isa.

Lorsque la présence de Caroline fut questionné, Luna expliqua qu'elle était sortie de l'hôpital la veille en début de soirée, qu'elle était passé à la fête mais que quand elle avait voulu rentrer chez elle, elle s'était aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas ses clés. Comme il était tard et qu'elle ne voulait pas réveiller sa mère elle était dans une impasse. Isa qui était partie se balader pour prendre l'air l'avait vu dehors et lui avait proposé de passer la nuit à la maison, tout en laissant un mot au shériff pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

Caroline était vraiment impressionnée par l'histoire qu'avait sorti Luna, elle ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle pouvait mentir de la sorte, c'était très impressionnant.

"Des activités prévues dans les prochains jours ?" Isa demanda ensuite pour changer de sujet

"Elena va demain avec Alaric et Damon au bureau d'Isobel sa mère pour en apprendre d'avantage sur elle. Pas une grande fan que Damon aille avec elle mais bon.." Jenna soupira à la fin

"Et toi Jeremy ?" Isa demanda ensuite, gagnant un sourire de l'adolescent.

Il aimait beaucoup venir ici parce qu'il ne se faisait jamais juger, et qu'elle, comme Luna, était intéressée en ce qu'il disait. Il s'en était aperçu un jour où il avait un peu trop pris de drogue et qu'Isa l'avait retrouvé dans le jardin. Elle lui avait parlé du fait qu'elle était toujours en deuil et que c'était ok de faire des conneries, il fallait juste se trouver une raison d'avancer.

"Non rien de particulier, je pense que je vais trainer un peu avec Tyler mais sinon.."Jeremy dit en haussant les épaules

 

La journée se passa tranquillement, avec Luna trouvant le moyen en début d'après midi, elle alla ensuite chercher une bague avec un lapis-lazuli dessus pour la créer, laissant à Caroline le soin du choix. C'était après tout un bijou qu'elle allait porter toute sa vie. La magie qu'elle utilisa différait de la magie wicca, elle avait donc du procéder à quelques ajustements, mais un sort qu'elle avait ajouté avait été que personne à part Caroline pouvait enlever sa bague. On ne voulait pas qu'il y ait d'accident après tout.

Caroline décida ensuite de rentrer chez elle, Liz étant là pour lui permettre de rentrer, avec la garantie qu'elle pouvait venir à la maison de Luna et d'Isa quand elle le souhaitait.

 

Le lendemain fut un jour complexe pour les sorcières, en effet ça allait être une nuit de pleine lune et même si Teddy n'avait pas le gêne du loup garou actif, il en avait certaines caractéristiques, l'une d'entre elle étant qu'il était plus énergique ce jour là et plus émotionnel aussi. Elles restèrent donc à l'intérieur avec lui, le soir arriva avec bonheur pour elles, bonheur de courte durée quand Caroline arriva en pleurant à leur porte.

Elle venait de rompre avec Matt, elle n'était pas assez forte par rapport à l'appel du sang et elle l'avait blessé involontairement. Elle avait aussi eu la preuve que les loups garous étaient réels. En apprenant qu'elles le savaient déjà, Caroline leur demanda d'avertir Stefan et Damon pour qu'ils en sachent d'avantage mais les deux répondirent non.

"Tu dois comprendre Caroline, nous sommes venues ici suivant l'instinct de Luna, mais surtout pour être tranquille et sans aventures en tout genre. On ne veut pas particulièrement être mêlées au surnaturel d'ici. Oui on t'a aidé et tu es la bienvenue, oui les autres savent pour mes pouvoirs mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne veux plus d'ennuis et je ne veux plus me battre." Isa dit fermement avant d'aller voir Teddy qui s'était réveillé en pleurant

"Ne le prends pas mal, Isa a pas eu une vie facile, avant et après avoir découvert qu'elle était une sorcière. Tu as entendu parler des attentats terroristes d'Angleterre ?" Luna décida d'expliquer un peu plus leur situation

"Oui bien sûr le groupe qui sévissait il y a plus de vingt ans et qui a refait surface il y a une dizaine d'année. Pourquoi ?"Caroline répondit se rappelant sans mal les informations à ce sujet et tous les morts

"C'était pas des attentats, enfin pas vraiment. C'était une guerre entre sorciers, les parents d'Isa ont marqué la fin de la première guerre et Isa a du se battre depuis qu'elle avait onze ans officieusement et 15 officiellement dans la seconde guerre. C'est elle qui a fini Voldemort le chef de l'autre camp il y a plus de trois ans. On est parti d'Angleterre pour nous construire et trouver la paix, c'est pour ça qu'on ne se mêlera pas de tout ça. En plus avec les gens tu leur dis oui pour de l'aide une fois et il viendront toujours te voir." Luna expliqua

A la fin de la brève explication Caroline était horrifiée à ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Elle ne les mêlerait pas à tout le drama avec Katherine c'était décidée. Une décision qui lui serait compliquée à tenir par la suite.

 

Andy arriva le lendemain de la pleine lune pour passer du temps avec son petit fils, c'était parfait pour les deux autres femmes qui avaient été invité à un barbecue par Jenna qui était en couple avec Alaric. Elles s'y rendirent avec joie, contente de passer un moment normal, pour vite déchanter. Damon Salvatore était là et avec lui Mason Lockwood un suspecté loup garou comme leur avait dit Caroline.

Au lieu de passer une bonne après midi entre adulte, Caroline et Elena étant partis un peu plus tôt, elles durent supporter les remarques de Damon sur Mason. En plus des regards suspicieux du vampire qui ne savait pas quoi penser d'elles. Mais bon elles avaient l'opportunité de voir leur amie heureuse avec Alaric, enfin, et de passer un moment en agissant comme leur âge. Tout en discutant un peu avec Alaric et Jenna.

"Il est mignon Mason." Luna commenta sur leur chemin de retour

"Tu es intéressée ?" Isa demanda curieuse, il était rare que Luna s'intéresse à un garçon

"Non, il est pris. Il se pense amoureux, mais je constatais juste qu'il était sexy." Luna dit simplement

"Oui c'est vrai, pour le côté sexy en tout cas. Je te fais confiance pour le reste." Isa répondit avec un sourire

La soirée se passa en sujet léger, Andy leur parlant d'histoire de jeunesse ou interrogeant les filles sur leurs activités. Luna avait pris quelques jours de congé mais reprenait le lendemain au Grill, tandis que Isa était en train de travailler sur un roman historique.

"Tu fais toujours ces rêves étranges ?" Andy demanda au dessert

"Ceux où je me vois à une autre époque ? Oui je les fais, c'est très étrange parce quand je vérifie les faits ou les coutumes des époques que je voie c'est correct pourtant je n'avais pas fait de recherche dessus. Je vois des gens et j'entends des voix dans ces rêves mais rien de distinct, tout est flou. Tu as une idée ?" Isa demanda inquiète, c'était étrange et tellement réel

Elle avait ses rêves depuis ses 17 ans, mais plus ou moins clairs à chaque fois. A un moment elle les avait accueillis avec joie, c'était son seul repos entre les cauchemars et les rêves causés par Voldemort mais après la guerre ça l'avait inquiété.

"Ce n'est pas à cause de l'horcruxe en tout cas je m'en suis assuré avec un Langue de Plomb que je connais." Andy l'assura, enlevant ainsi un gros poids de ses épaules

"C'est peut être tes anciennes vies." Luna proposa, elle était restée silencieuse à ce sujet jusque là

"Mes anciennes vies ?" Isa interrogea intriguée

"Oui, il arrive que certains sorciers ou sorcières reviennent des années après leur mort pour une raison ou une autre, mais le plus souvent pour accomplir quelque chose. Mais peu est connu à ce sujet." Luna expliqua

Andy assura qu'elle allait se renseigner à ce sujet et elles allèrent se coucher après. Mais la question d'existences antérieures intrigua Isa longtemps dans la nuit, causant un sommeil troublé.


	4. Chapter 4

Luna partit travailler le lendemain pendant qu'Isa, Andy et Teddy restaient à la maison, Isa avait réussi à éviter suffisamment Carole pour ne pas se faire recruter dans la journée bénévole pour planter des arbres et tout ça. Andy et elle allèrent donc se balader tranquillement avec Teddy dans les bois non loin de la maison.

En milieu d'après midi Caroline débarqua, sa mère venait d'apprendre qu'elle était un vampire après avoir tenté de tuer Stefan et Damon. Liz était actuellement chez les Salavatore où elle passerait quelques jours jusqu'à ce que la veine de Venus dans son organisme disparaisse afin qu'elle puisse être hypnotiser à oublier tout. En plus de ça Katherine avait menacé Matt pour que Caroline lui obéisse.

La jeune blonde resta un moment avec Isa à vanter ses problèmes et tout le long Isa écouta, présente. Caroline partit ensuite pour emmener des habits à sa mère mais au moment de partir Isa lui proposa de venir passer quelques nuits ici, après tout Katherine ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la maison, et Luna avait crée un sort pour savoir quand un vampire était à la porte afin d'éviter de faire rentrer n'importe qui. Caroline accepta avec joie et arriva le soir un peu tard en larmes. Luna était rentrée depuis un moment, en entendant ce que sa mère avait dit remplit les deux femmes d'une colère noire. Mais elles n'allèrent pas lui apprendre son rôle de mère pour Caroline qui le leur demanda, elle ne voulait pas qu'Isa et Luna aillent chez les Salvatore, Damon était extrêmement curieux à leur sujet et voulait en apprendre d'avantage. Stefan aussi d'ailleurs, mieux valait éviter de leur donner des possibilités.

 

Luna et Isa étaient en colère, Jenna s'était poignardée à cause de Katherine.

"Mais à quoi tu pensais bon sang ?" Isa demanda à son amie

"Je devais agir ainsi pour qu'ils ne sachent pas que je suis au courant pour le surnaturel." Jenna tenta de se défendre

"Donc tu t'es poignardée dans le ventre ?" Luna demanda un sourcil haussé

"Oui, Katherine pensait m'avoir hypnotisé je devais faire ce qu'elle voulait au risque qu'elle s'en prenne à Jeremy ou à Ric pour faire pression sur Elena. Et puis j'espérais qu'ils m'expliqueraient ce qui se passe. Mais rien nada, ils savent tous, Ric aussi mais ils me mentent" Jenna soupira

"Je comprends ce que tu voulais faire mais te poignarder dans le ventre était stupide." Isa objecta

"Oui, pas ma meilleure idée je sais. Ça fait un mal de chien, vous pouvez rien faire ?" Jenna demanda en grimaçant

Luna alla lui chercher une potion pour neutraliser la douleur, elle en avait une dans son sac ayant pensé à la prendre en partant, qu'elle avala avec dégout et reconnaissance.

"On peut pas faire plus, trop de gens sont au courant de ta blessure." Luna expliqua

Elles étaient chez Jenna, cela faisait deux jours depuis l'incident et Jenna était heureuse d'être de retour chez elle.

"Vous les auriez vu, me prendre pour une idiote avec cet 'accident'. Quand est ce qu'ils vont me le dire ? Ils ont pas confiance ou quoi ?" Jenna râla

"Je doute que ce soit une question de confiance, je pense qu'ils veulent te protéger. C'est pas leur rôle je sais, mais je pense que c'est pour ça." Isa suggéra en donnant à Jenna un tupper rempli de cookie qu'elle avait préparé.

"Tu es un ange tombé du ciel et ces cookies sont un délice merci." Jenna se précipita d'en manger un

"Refais un coup de ce genre pour les pousser à te parler et je ne te cuisine plus rien." Isa avertit et l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de leur amie fit rire les deux sorcières ce qui en retour fit bouder Jenna.

Elles changèrent de sujet ensuite, Elena était avec elles, et Alaric arriva ensuite. Apparemment Elena ne voulait pas aller au bal masqué.

"Pourquoi vous n'y aller pas ?" Elena demanda à Isa et Luna

"Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'aller danser dans un endroit de ce genre." Luna répondit simplement

"La même." Isa dit tout en portant son fils qui était à moitié endormi sur elle

Lorsque Elena s'aperçut que Jeremy était au bal masqué ensuite elle partit interroger Alaric faisant lever les yeux au ciel aux trois femmes, elle était vraiment évidente dans ses actions, aucune subtilité. Ce qu'elle prouva ensuite en allant 'se coucher', Luna et Isa partirent peu après voulant laisser le couple un peu tranquille et un moment d'intimité. En plus Teddy dormait sur sa mère et il valait mieux le mettre au lit, il y serait plus confortable.

 

Luna fut réveillée un cri d'angoisse, elle mit une seconde à se rappeler où elle était, à baisser sa baguette d'où elle était prête à jeter un sort et à se précipiter dans la chambre d'Isa, elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Teddy sa chambre avait des sorts pour qu'il ne soit pas réveillé par le bruit au milieu de la nuit. Ca avait été nécessaire très vite vu qu'il était courant pour une des deux de se réveiller en criant d'un cauchemar ou d'un souvenir.

Isa était assise dans son lit la tête entre les mains.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Luna demanda doucement

"Je viens de me voir dans une vie antérieure me faire tuer par un double Petrova." Isa dit en se levant et en descendant au salon, elle allait se servir un verre d'alcool mais un regard de Luna la stoppa et à la place elle se prépara un chocolat chaud, ainsi qu'un pour Luna.

"Je pense que c'était Katherine, j'étais dans ma deuxième vie, je pense, au 15° siècle selon les tenues je dirai. J'étais dans les jardins quand je l'ai vu, j'étais surprise parce qu'elle avait dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien pour le petit déjeuner et était restée dans sa chambre. Je voulais dire à quelqu'un qu'elle se sentait mieux, à deux personnes en réalité, j'ai ressenti des émotions fortes pour ces deux personnes mais je me rappelle pas leur nom, j'ai tourné mon dos à Katherina et j'ai ressenti une intense douleur dans le dos. J'avais été poignardé. C'est là que je me suis réveillée." Isa raconta en se remémorant le rêve qu'elle venait d'avoir

"Tu n'avais jamais eu de souvenirs aussi clair avant pas vrai ?" Luna questionna pensive

"Non c'est la première fois, tu sais quelque chose ?" Isa nota de suite

"Tu sais que ma famille s'intéresse particulièrement aux phénomènes étranges, aux créatures que les gens jugent imaginaires, tout ça pas vrai ?" Luna demanda à sa grande sœur

"Oui, pourquoi ?" Isa était de plus en plus curieuse

"La famille de ma mère, les Fawley étaient connus pour leur don de voyance, et de connaissance de l'esprit. Une des recherches de ma mère que j'ai étudié ces dernières années portait justement sur les vies antérieures. Il est pas clair si on en a tous et seuls quelques uns s'en souvienne ou si juste certaines personnes effectue un cycle de renaissance. Une chose était sûre pourtant c'était que les souvenirs étaient les plus clairs quand c'était important, surtout quand cela allait influer sur la vie de la personne concernée.

Je ne sais pas grand chose sur le sujet mais je pense que le fait que j'ai eu un pressentiment qu'on devait venir ici et le fait que tu commences à avoir des souvenirs plus clairs soient des coïncidences." Luna expliqua

"Mais comment, enfin je veux dire pourquoi maintenant ? Je veux dire je comprends un peu ce souvenirs après tout Katherina est dans les parages mais tu crois qu'il y aurait plus ?" Isa demanda en réfléchissant

"Oui, peut être que c'est lié avec ces personnes pour qui tu avais de fortes émotions." Luna proposa

"Mais ils sont morts maintenant surement." Isa contra

"Pas forcément, ils sont peut être des vampires. Un d'eux est peut être ton âme sœur qui sait. C'est peut être même à cause de ça que tu renais." Luna suggéra

"Tu crois que j'ai été réincarné à cause d'un garçon ?" Isa était choquée

"C'est possible. Et vu que tu es immortelle je te rappelle un vampire serait ce qu'il te faut." Luna rappella

Isa n'aimait pas penser à son immortalité, mais elle n'avait pas trop d'autre choix, c'était une réalité. Elle avait collecté, même si c'était par accident, les trois reliques de la mort et en plus de ça elle avait accepté la mort en se rendant à Voldemort. Elle avait pensé que si elle avait survécu au début c'était dû au fait qu'elle avait deux âmes dans un corps et parce que Voldy avait son sang dans les veines dû au rituel de résurrection. Cet espoir avait été réduit à néant quand elle avait trouvé les trois reliques sur elle encore et encore, alors qu'elle avait jeté la pierre dans la forêt, et remis la baguette dans la tombe de Dumbledore. Elle n'avait en revanche jamais envisagé de se séparer de la cape, une relique de son père et de Sirius et Remus.

Deux semaines après la bataille de Poudlard elle avait rencontré la Mort.

_Isa venait de se coucher au Square Grimauld et espérait pouvoir dormir au moins deux heures avant de se réveiller à cause d'un cauchemar ou d'un souvenir qu'elle noierait dans l'alcool comme si souvent dernièrement. Mais au lieu des scènes de guerre qu'elle avait vu elle se retrouva dans un endroit vide. Entièrement vide mis à part pour la personne devant elle. Elle était entièrement couverte d'une cape noire faisant penser aux détraqueurs mais Isa qui avait eu bon nombre de rencontres avec ces créatures savait que ce n'en était pas un._

_"Qui êtes vous ?" Isa brisa le silence la première_

_"La Mort. Et toi Isabelle Lily Potter tu es ma maîtresse." Mort dit d'une voix douce et plutôt féminine_

_"Je ne suis pas ta maitresse, je suis la maîtresse de personne." Isa protesta de suite_

_"C'est justement pour ça que tu es la meilleure personne pour être ma maîtresse. Tu acceptes que la mort fait partie de la vie, tu m'as accepté entièrement contre Jedusor et tu as collecté mes reliques. Tu es ma maîtresse." Mort expliqua sans perdre son calme_

_"Mais je ne veux pas. N'y a t'il pas un moyen d'annuler ça ? Je ne peux pas te libérer à tout hasard ?" Isa tenta_

_"Non, on ne peut pas annuler ça comme tu dis. Et tu ne peux pas me libérer parce que je ne suis pas emprisonnée à la base. Tu es ma maîtresse sans l'être. Je ne suis pas contrôlée, par personne, plutôt tu es une sorte de compagnon de route. Une personne qui me représente dans ce monde, je ne te demande rien à part continuer à respecter la balance entre vie et mort. Ne fais revenir personne cela est ta tâche." Mort expliqua_

_"Je ne comprends pas." Isa reconnut_

_"C'est simple, le titre de Maîtresse de la Mort ne signifie pas grand chose, tu ne peux pas mourir et tu peux vivre éternellement comme les vampires pour autant tu n'as pas besoin de sang. Tu pourras sentir les fantômes si tu le cherches mais tu ne dois pas en exagérer, rappelle toi du sort du deuxième frère. On ne pourra pas te voler les reliques, elle te reviendront toujours. Je te demande de ne ressusciter personne parce que tu seras la seule personne à pouvoir le faire sans aucune conséquence et cela brisera l'équilibre de ce monde." Mort_

 

Isa trouvait très ironique qu'elle, l'ennemi de Voldemort, avait obtenu ce qu'il avait tant cherché, allant même jusqu'à faire le tabou et déchiqueter son âme, devenir immortelle. Mort lui expliqua qu'elle vieillirait jusqu'à ses 21 ans et donc son dernier boost magique. Les sorciers en avait quatre : un à onze ans d'où la raison qu'ils ne commençaient pas Poudlard avant, un à quinze ans, l'âge où un héritier d'une ancienne famille était reconnu comme tel par la famille et le gouvernement et aussi l'année où on savait si on avait un gêne actif d'une créature magique tel que les Velanes. A dix sept ans, l'année de la majorité magique et un dernier, pas toujours obligatoire, à vingt et un an pour les sorciers et sorcières puissants. 

Elle savait que Luna avait raison et que si Isa voulait vraiment une chance avec un homme un vampire serait la meilleure idée, mais elle avait quand même du mal à avaler l'idée qu'elle avait un âme sœur qu'elle avait rencontré cinq cent ans plus tôt. C'était quand même étrange. Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par un appel de Caroline, c'était l'après midi et Luna était au Grill pour travailler.

Isa répondit sans attendre, inquiète de savoir ce qui se passait.

"Caroline, tout va bien ?" Isa demanda de suite, Caroline appelait presque jamais préférant passer à la maison

"Oui moi ça va, j'ai besoin d'un service par contre." Caroline répondit d'un ton hésitant

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Isa demanda méfiante ne voulant pas se laisser entraîner dans une histoire concernant Elena, pas avec le rêve de la nuit dernière concernant l'autre sosie Petrova

"Tyler a activé son gêne de loup garou hier, je veux l'aider mais je ne sais pas comment. Je me demandais si tu accepterais de l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Il sait que je suis un vampire et je ne lui ai rien dit de plus sur vous que le fait que quelqu'un m'avait aidé pour mes débuts comme vampire." Caroline expliqua

Isa était tentée de refuser, ne voulant pas se mêler des affaires surnaturelles mais trois choses l'empêchaient : le ton de Caroline, son propre caractère à elle qui n'avait jamais réussi à refuser de l'aide à quelqu'un dans ce cas et enfin le message de Luna qu'elle venait de trouver : 'Fais la bonne chose pas la simple.' Isa se résigna donc et soupira.

"Très bien, emmènes le à la maison. Je vous attends." Isa répondit donc

Dix minutes après et on toqua à sa porte, elle alla ouvrir avec un sourire, réfléchissant toujours à la meilleure approche. Elle laissa entrer les deux jeunes, Tyler semblait être perdu et mal à l'aise.

"Tyler je suis sûre que Caroline t'a déjà dit que tu ne devras rien dire  par rapport à moi n'est ce pas ?" Isa demanda de suite

"Oui, mais je sais pas .." Tyler semblait hésiter à poser la question

"Ce que je suis ? Ne t'en fais pas, il faut bien plus que ça pour me vexer. Je suis une sorcière. Pour t'aider à comprendre il y a deux grosse catégories de sorcières : les wiccans qui ont une petite réserve de magie leur permettant de l'utiliser mais surtout qui tirent leur forces des éléments autour d'elles, ou celle avec les baguettes magiques qui ont une réserve personnelle. Je fais partie de la seconde catégorie. Excusez le désordre je faisais des recherches. Asseyez vous. Que sais tu exactement Tyler ?" Isa posa la question après leur avoir servi à boire et avoir sorti à manger. Caroline ne perdant pas de temps à prendre une sucette parfumée au sang.

"Pas grand chose, juste que c'est une malédiction de ma famille qui se déclenche quand on tue un être humain, que ce soit un accident ou non." Tyler dit en baissant les yeux

"Oui, vraiment pas grand chose alors. Tu sais je suppose que tu vas te transformer à chaque pleine lune en loup n'est ce pas ?" Isa demanda pour vérifier

"Oui, ça je sais et que je serais pas en contrôle." Tyler ajouta en repensant à son oncle Mason

"C'est correct. Comment expliquer au mieux ?.. Tous les êtres humains ont une partie d'eux même plus primale, plus animale dans un sens. Pour les loups garous c'est plus exposé, tu ne seras pas un loup garou une fois par mois mais en permanence, la pleine lune marque juste le jour où le loup en toi sera le plus proche de la surface.

Comme tu t'en es déjà aperçu ta force est supérieure à la normale tout comme tes sens, et tes émotions sont dans tous les sens, comme pour Caroline quand elle a tourné. C'est normal, tes émotions se calmeront petit à petit c'est juste le loup et ta conscience qui se lient. Ça deviendra moins fort avec le temps mais tu dois apprendre à te contrôler, encore plus quand tu prends en question ta force pour limiter les accidents.

Je ne te cacherait pas que la transformation à la pleine lune est très douloureuse, ton corps se transforme en loup et c'est pas du tout agréable, mais je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la douleur je pense." Isa expliqua rassurant l'adolescent qui était inquiet mais aussi réconforté par le fait qu'il n'était pas seul

"Je pensais l'aider à la pleine lune."Caroline ajouta, échangeant un sourire avec le loup garou

"Non." Isa coupa court à l'échange "Je ne dis pas que tu n'en es pas capable Caroline mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée du tout. Plus on s'approchera de la pleine lune plus les instincts de Tyler seront fort et si tu es présente pendant la transformation, un moment où il est vulnérable, le loup va très mal réagir. Il va sentir celui qu'il considère ennemi mortel : un vampire, près de lui et il va vouloir attaquer. Tu peux le soutenir le reste du temps mais pas la nuit de la pleine lune. Mais Tyler tu ne seras pas seul pour autant rassure toi." Isa expliqua

"Comment ça ? Vous connaissez des loups garous ?" Tyler demanda curieux

"Plus personnellement non. Mais une des magies possible pour mon type de sorcière est une transformation animale complète, une que j'ai maitrisée. Je suis une louve donc je pourrais rester avec toi sans risque et tu ne seras pas seul. C'est le pire pour un loup garou d'être seul on m'a dit." Isa dit repensant avec tristesse à Remus qui avait du gérer les pleines lunes seuls si souvent après la mort de ses amis.

"Comment vous en savez autant ?" Tyler ne put s'empêcher de demander

"Le père biologique de Teddy était un loup garou ainsi qu'un ami de mon père. Quand j'ai eu la garde de Teddy après la mort de lui et de sa femme Tonks la mère biologique de Teddy j'ai fait en sorte d'en apprendre le plus possible pour savoir à quoi m'attendre pour ceux dont le gène n'est pas actif et ma curiosité à fait le reste." Isa expliqua

Teddy et Caroline repartirent peu après, avec le numéro d'Isa dans le téléphone de Tyler pour si il avait besoin de quoique ce soit. Isa passa un moment tranquille à jouer avec son fils jusqu'à ce qu'on toqua à la porte. Elle y alla et eut la surprise de voir Bonnie Bennet à sa porte.


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Bennet que puis je faire pour vous ?" Isa décida d'être extrêmement polie, les têtes que les gens faisaient dans ce genre de cas étaient toujours amusantes

"Bonnie s'il vous plait, et je .. je voudrais votre aide." Bonnie finit par réussir à dire

"Mon aide ? A propos de quoi ?" Isa demanda curieuse

"De mes pouvoirs, s'il vous plait." Bonnie supplia

Soupirant Isa se poussa de la porte pour la faire rentrer, pourquoi les jeunes venaient la voir elle franchement ?

"Je vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider Bonnie, désolée." Isa informa une fois qu'elles furent assises, Teddy sur ses genoux il était en train de 'lire' un livre d'enfant.

"Vous êtes une sorcière pas vrai ?" Bonnie questionna, elle avait l'air désespéré

"Oui, mais différente de toi. Tu es une wiccan, une qui se sert de l'énergie autour d'elle tandis que je suis une sorcière avec baguette magique avec l’énergie en moi. C'est différent, tu peux faire des choses qui me sont impossible et c'est réciproque." Isa tenta d'expliquer

"J'ai besoin d'aide pourtant, je suis seule, ma grand mère est morte, mon père est toujours absent et ma mère est partie quand j'étais enfant. J'ai rencontré une supposée cousine au bal masqué mais elle est partie. J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide je vous assure, chaque fois que je fais de la magie ou presque je saigne du nez dernièrement et là tout à l'heure je me suis évanouie." Bonnie expliqua

"Ton corps te dit que tu dois te reposer Bonnie, tu dois l'écouter. Tu es une débutante encore, tes pouvoirs sont comme un muscle dans un sens. Tu dois les développer en douceur parce que si tu forces trop et trop vite tu te fais mal. Ton corps à besoin de repos, et si tu t'entêtes tu dois utiliser plus la magie qui se trouve autour de toi plutôt qu'en toi. Sinon tu risques de te tuer." Isa avertit

"La magie autour de moi ?" Bonnie questionna

"Toute chose possède de la magie, oui même les vampires." Isa ajouta avec un sourire en voyant la tête de Bonnie "Les sorcières wiccans ont la capacité de se servir de cette énergie et de la contrôler, un peu en tout cas. Si tu te bases uniquement sur tes propres réserves tu te tueras rapidement. Connaître ses limites est en général une bonne chose mais pour une wiccan c'est vital. Mais après je ne vois pas ce que je peux te dire de plus, mes pouvoirs et les tiens sont très différents et je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus sur ton type de magie. Tu devrais plutôt aller voir Luna, c'est elle qui a fait la bague de jour de Caroline."

"Vous ne m'aimez pas beaucoup pas vrai ?" Bonnie demanda après un moment de silence sauf pour les exclamations de Teddy

"Je n'aime pas les gens qui jugent la vie en noir et blanc. Mais après j'ai rien contre toi personnellement, enfin à part pour ce qui c'est passé avec Caroline mais elle t'en veux pas donc.." Isa répondit

"En noir et blanc ?" Bonnie questionna

"J'ai pas eu une vie facile, j'ai vu des sorciers faire des choses que même les vampires seraient dégoutés. Je ne juge pas les gens par rapport à ce qu'ils sont mais par rapport à qui ils sont. Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de zone grises dans le monde. J'ai tué pour autant je ne suis pas un monstre alors pourquoi je devrais considérer les vampire comme en étant ? Et par rapport à qui dois je les juger ? Damon ? Stefan ? Caroline ? Katherina ? Je ne sais pas du coup il vaut mieux juger à l'individu. Tous les sorciers ne sont pas des anges tout comme tous les vampires ne sont pas des démons. " Isa essaya d'expliquer.

Bonnie partit après, pensive mais Isa savait qu'elle ne voulait pas changer d'idée, de vision. Pas encore en tout cas.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Luna trouvant une idée pour que Tyler puisse se transformer dans plus de confort que les vieux cachots des Lockwood.

Le lendemain Jenna vint pour une matinée entre filles où elle leur parla de sa relation avec Alaric et du moment embarrassant où Elena les avait surpris quand ils remontaient à moitié habillés de la cuisine.

Isa lui raconta ensuite son rêve souvenir et leurs théories et le seul commentaire de Jenna avait été 'c'est une salope' ce qui les fit rire.

L'après midi Tyler et Caroline revinrent paniqués, ils avaient trouvé un journal de Mason où il avait mis une carte mémoire où il avait enregistré sa première transformation. Bien évidemment Tyler était effrayé et ne se pensait pas capable de traverser ça.

"Tyler, calme toi. Premièrement tu ne seras pas enchaîné dans un cachot mais ici dans notre garage qu'on va entourer d'enchantements pour que tu ne puisses pas sortir durant la nuit et que personne d'autre que moi ou Luna ne puisse entrer durant la même période. En plus on te donnera une potion qui t'aidera à ignorer la douleur de la transformation. Tu n'es pas seul d'accord. Tout va bien se passer." Isa se hâta de le rassurer

"Il y a pas un moyen pour que je ne me transforme pas du tout ?" Tyler demanda suppliant qu'elle ait une solution

"Non je suis désolée. Mais tu ne seras pas seul d'accord. Je vais t'aider autant que possible." Isa lui dit

Caroline lui assura ensuite que c'était aussi le cas pour elle, Tyler avait l'air encore effrayé mais il était au moins plus calme qu'avant.

 

Isa était au parc avec Teddy, c'était le jour de la pleine lune et comme elle allait passer la nuit à s'occuper de Tyler, laissant Teddy avec Luna, et surement Caroline, elle voulait passer du temps avec son fils. Ils étaient donc au par et Isa surveillait Teddy qui courait partout, se défoulant un peu.

"Isa." un cri la fit se tourner vers son amie Jenna qui était accompagné par un homme familier, un qu'elle était sure d'avoir vu dans une de ses visions du passé

"Bonjour Jenna, bonjour monsieur ?" Isa se reprit à temps pour qu'ils l'aient rejointe

"Smith, Elijah Smith mais appelez moi Elijah." Elijah se présenta, regardant avec fascination la jeune femme en face de lui

Un visage qu'il n'avait pas vu en près de cinq cent ans, la réincarnation de celle qu'il aimait comme une sœur. Elle était différente que la dernière fois, plus dure peut être et elle avait des cicatrices sur le corps. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ?

"Ravie de faire votre connaissance Elijah, je suis Isabelle Potter mais appelez moi Isa." Isa se présenta à son tour "Et voici mon fils Teddy." elle présenta ensuite Teddy qui avait sauté dans les bras de Jenna

Elijah eut du mal à contrôler son expression en entendant cela, elle avait un fils ? Il ne put s'attarder longtemps sur la question que le portable de la jeune femme sonna.

"Oui Luna ?" Isa répondit après s'être excusée

"Ils sont là ? Très bien on rentre. A tout de suite alors." Isa raccrocha ensuite "Bon je dois vous laissez. A demain Jenna, et à bientôt peut être Elijah."

"Je vais rester quelques temps dans les environs, nous risquons donc de nous recroiser." Elijah répondit poliment, il ferait tout pour la recroiser et discuter un peu

Elle partit ensuite avec Teddy qui lui tenait la main, le petit garçon ayant voulu marcher. Elijah la regarda partir songeur, il envisagea de questionner Jenna sur la jeune femme mais en voyant la lueur de protection dans les yeux marrons de la tante d'Elena il s'abstint. Leur relation d'amitié était apparemment forte et mieux valait éviter de faire remarquer l'intérêt qu'il avait en la jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes.

 

Isa rentra vite chez elle et elle trouva les deux adolescents en compagnie de Luna. Son arrivée fit lever Tyler et soupirer de soulagement Caroline, elle n'osait pas imaginer à ce que Luna avait pu dire. Là où Isa s'amusait à dire les choses poliment pour voir les réactions, Luna elle aimait voir les gens réagir quand elle disait des choses comme elle le faisait à Poudlard, un peu folles donc.

Après avoir confié Teddy à Luna, Isa conduisit les deux jeunes dans le garage, et même plus loin dans le sous garage que Luna avait crée en apprenant qu'Isa comptait aider le jeune loup garou.

"Ouah." les deux jeunes étaient épatés par ce qu'ils voyaient, la cave sous le garage avait l'air confortable et était vaste. Le sol semblait être de l'herbe et Caroline ne pouvait pas entendre les bruits du dehors.

"Tu es super douée Isa, c'est bien mieux que les cachots des Lockwood." Caroline dit soufflée

"C'est l’œuvre de Luna, la création d'espace de ce genre et la décoration est son domaine. Elle l'a crée ainsi pour que tu sois plus à l'aise une fois transformé Tyler." Isa expliqua

"Je ne vois pas de chaines pour m'arrêter." Tyler observa

"Il n'y en aura pas besoin, je suis avec toi et je t'ai expliqué il y a des enchantements pour que tu ne puisses pas sortir d'ici tant que la lune est levée. Tu vas me dire ce qui te tracasses ou non ?" Isa demanda, il faisait une tête étrange et elle préférait savoir ce qui se passait, il devait être le plus détendu possible pour la nuit

"Mon oncle Mason on le croyait partie en Floride mais il n'y est pas. Une amie à lui, une Julia est venue pour demander de ses nouvelles à ma mère ce matin. Il a disparu."Tyler expliqua

"Mason.. ah oui je l'ai rencontré au barbecue de Jenna, il est sympa. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui je suis sûre qu'il sait se débrouiller." Isa dit pour le rassurer, elle n'aimait pas l'expression coupable de Caroline mais elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qui c'était passé

Elle donna plusieurs potions à boire à Tyler, c'était pour limiter la douleur pour la plupart. Luna et elle n'avait pas voulu lui donner de la potion Tue-Loup vu que ce n'était pas du tout bon pour le loup garou, pas plus pour le loup que pour l'humain, Remus avait été grandement diminué à cause de cette potion. Caroline s'entêta à rester un moment et Isa la laissa faire à contrecoeur en voyant à quel point cela faisait du bien à Tyler mais quand la transformation s'accéléra elle la fit partir.

"Vas t'en Caroline, va aider Luna avec Teddy si tu veux mais sors d'ici." Isa ordonna

Voyant le sérieux de la jeune femme Caroline obéit.

"Pourquoi aider avec Teddy ?" Tyler demanda pour penser à autre chose que ce qui lui arrivait, la douleur était diminuée il n'y avait pas de doute mais c'était quand même pas sans douleur totalement

"Le père de Teddy était un loup garou mais pas comme toi. Un loup garou sorcier eux ne se transforment qu'à cause d'une morsure. Le gène n'est pas actif chez Teddy mais il est plus émotionnel la nuit de la pleine lune quand même." Isa expliqua en passant sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme

"Pourquoi tu es avec moi si Teddy est comme ça ?" Tyler demanda surpris, Isa adorait vraiment son fils

"Parce que tu avais plus besoin de moi que lui, qu'il n'est pas seul mais dans les mains d'une personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance qui sait le gérer et de Caroline. Et Luna n'aurait pas pu être avec toi pour la transformation." Isa expliqua

Il n'y eut pas le temps pour d'autres questions, le loup prit le dessus et Isa ne perdit pas de temps à se transformer en louve à son tour, heureuse non pour la première fois que la transformation en animagus soit aussi rapide et indolore.

Une chose était sûre ce serait une longue nuit.


	6. Chapter 6

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" Luna demanda à Isa lorsqu'elle sortit de la pièce sous le garage où elle avait passé la nuit avec Tyler

Caroline était avec lui à présent, elle avait aussi les potions dont il avait besoin pour ses muscles, Luna les lui avait donné.

"Longue. Mais il va bien, ça pas été facile mais il est plus fort qu'il ne le croyait." Isa répondit

Elle prit avec joie le verre de jus d'orange que Luna lui tendait, sa sœur y avait mit une potion pour l'aider aussi, elle la sentit agir de suite ses muscles se dénouèrent.

"Comment ça c'est passé avec Teddy ?" Isa demanda ensuite

"Bien dans l'ensemble, il dort encore par contre. Il a mis du temps à s'endormir. Caroline a bien aidé, elle est douée avec les enfants." Luna dit avec un sourire "J'ai la sensation que tout arrive, les pièces d'un puzzle qui est bientôt fini." elle ajouta ensuite pensive 

"Tu as une idée de comment ça va se compléter ?" Isa questionna

"J'ai la sensation que nous allons compléter ce puzzle là d'ici la prochaine pleine lune mais qu'il y en a un caché derrière lui." Luna dit doucement les yeux dans le vague "Les choses me sont cachés par contre, je n'arrive pas à voir d'avantage. Mais Elena Gilbert est une pièce importante de ce puzzle."

"Évidemment qu'elle l'est." Isa râla

Leur discussion s'arrêta là vu que les deux jeunes étaient là. Ils mangèrent rapidement avant de partir pour leurs cours. Après avoir remercié les deux sorcières avec effusion. Teddy se réveilla peu après, et elles le préparèrent pour la journée. Elles étaient en train de discuter du programme quand le portable d'Isa sonna, un de ses contacts pour un de ses projets avait ce dont elle avait besoin, il lui donnait rendez vous dans une ville non loin de Mystic Falls pour l'après midi même. Cela embêtait Isa qui voulait passer du temps avec sa famille mais elle n'avait pas d'autres choix, ce qu'il avait était compliqué à se procurer, légal mais rare tout de même, et cher en plus. Elle devait donc y aller, Teddy devait donc rester avec Luna et Jenna qui était arrivée avant le départ d'Isa pour rager contre John qui était de retour et apparemment était le père d'Elena, une chose que la jeune fille savait depuis quelques temps et n'avait rien dit. Elle laissa une Jenna énervée et blessée dans les mains de Luna ne pouvant pas rester, plus elle en apprenait sur Elena moins elle l'aimait.

 

Elle était en voiture depuis environ une heure quand son téléphone sonna, elle répondit en se servant de son kit main libre, c'était Caroline.

"Isa est ce qu'il y a un moyen de soigner les morsures de loup garou pour les vampires ?" Caroline était inquiète cela ne faisait pas de doute "J'ai demandé à Luna mais elle ne savait pas, elle m'a dit que tu avais plus étudié les loups garous qu'elle."

"Qui a été mordu ?" Isa demanda à la place "Et par qui ? Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un autre loup garou à Mystic Fall." cela l'inquiétait, bien que ni elle ni Luna ne voulait se mêler des affaires surnaturelles de la ville elles se tenaient quand même au courant

"Julia, une louve, c'est elle qui a sonné l'alerte pour Mason et sa disparition. Damon l'a énervé hier, et elle a attaqué chez lui ensuite. Rose une vampire qui avait enlevé Elena au bal masqué pour ne plus avoir à fuir avec son ami Trevor Elijah, mais qui nous aide maintenant à trouver un moyen de sauver Elena, a été mordue par Julia. Au début ils pensaient que ce n'était rien vu que ça avait guéri mais ça empire maintenant." Caroline expliqua

"Le seul remède auquel je pense est presque impossible à trouver, ce sont les larmes de phénix. Mais les phénix ont tendances à ne pas se montrer facilement. Je ne crois pas en avoir en réserve, demanda à Luna si elle peut en trouver dans les réserves mais sinon je ne crois pas pouvoir faire quoique ce soit. Je peux me renseigner pour voir si je peux en obtenir rapidement, dis moi quel âge à Rose et comment est Julia ?" Isa demanda ensuite

"Rose a un peu plus de six cent ans, et pour Julia je sais pas, mais elle a vraiment des traits lupins, même hors pleine lune. Pourquoi ?" Caroline

"Merde." Isa jura

"Isa qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Caroline paniqua, elle n'avait pas souvent entendu son amie jurer

"Je n'aurais pas les larmes à temps." Isa répondit

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?" Caroline était choquée

"Les femmes loups garous ont des traits lupin le plus elles se transforment, les hommes non en revanche. Enfin ça c'est pour ce type là de loup garou. Le problème c'est que plus un loup garou à traversé de transformation, plus son venin est fort. Si Tyler avait mordu Rose elle aurait facilement eu trois jours avant le début des symptômes du à son âge, contrairement à toi où ça aurait été une journée, mais si Julia a des traits lupins marqués comme tu sembles me le dire alors je crains que les symptômes ont déjà commencé. Je ne peux rien faire si on n'en a pas en réserve. Le temps que les larmes si j'en trouve arrive et ce sera trop tard, le venin aura déjà fait trop de dégâts dans son organisme. Je suis désolée." Isa expliqua

Caroline raccrocha peu après pour appeler Luna, Isa ne pensait pas en avoir en réserve, mais qui sait peut être qu'elle avait tort. Pour la survie de Rose elle l'espérait en tout cas.

 

Malheureusement Isa avait eu raison, elles n'en avaient pas, une chose qu'elle devrait changer, surtout avec Caroline qui était une vampire. Mais Rose était morte, et elle avait eu le temps de tuer des gens avant apparemment. Il faisait nuit, la journée avait été longue pour Isa, mais elle avait ce dont elle avait besoin et avait aussi fait quelques courses pour éviter un autre voyage jusqu'à cette ville.

Elle s'arrêta en approchant Mystic Falls en voyant un corps sur la route, elle sortit de la voiture, sa baguette dans sa manche prête à l'attraper au premier signe de problème mais elle soupira en voyant qui était allongé sur la route.

"Damon Salvatore. Qu'est ce que tu fiches là ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus attirer l'attention des locaux et donc que tu te contentais de boire grâce aux poches à sang." Isa soupira, mais elle ne relâcha pas sa garde pour autant, si il y avait une chose de sur à propos de Damon c'est qu'il était imprévisible, encore plus si il gérait la mort de son amie Rose

"C'est toi. Si ça t'intéresse je suis en train de faire une crise existentielle." Damon répondit, son ton légèrement inarticulé preuve qu'il avait bu

"A propos de quoi ?" Isa décida de lui répondre

"Elle veut que je sois quelqu'un de bien." Damon répondit "Et c'est ma faute."

Il fallut quelques secondes à Isa pour comprendre exactement de qui il parlait.

"Donc tu te blâmes pour la mort de Rose et tu ne sais pas comment réagir parce que Elena te demande d'être quelqu'un que tu n'es pas, ou que tu n'as pas l'impression d'être. C'est ça ?" Isa proposa

"Comment tu as .. ?" Damon était totalement choqué

"Pour Rose c'était facile de comprendre ça vu ce que Caroline m'avait dit ce matin, quand à Elena c'est pas compliqué quand même. J'ai envie de dire elle a beau traîner avec des vampires elle ne comprends rien. L'attitude de Stefan n'aide pas non plus. Pour elle ce que tu fais ou ce que Katherina fait est étrange alors que c'est un comportement plus ou moins classique pour un vampire. Tout comme l'attitude de Stefan quand il avait bu du sang humain, même si Stefan est lui même une exception chez les vampires. Caroline est encore trop jeune pour le saisir vraiment." Isa expliqua "Elle est encore trop proche de son existence humaine, les choses ont changé pour elle sans trop changer. Elle l'aurait mieux compris en quittant Mystic Falls je pense, si elle était morte officiellement ici. Mais bon c'est comme ça. Par rapport à Rose c'est pas ta faute, c'était son choix à elle d'intervenir et de te sauver, et celui de Julia de mettre en danger des humains pour une stupide revanche. Tu serais responsable si tu étais celui qui avait poussé Rose sous les crocs de la louve."

"Je me sens quand même coupable et ça craint." Damon commenta

"Ouais, c'est ça le truc avec les émotions, il y a des moments où c'est génial et d'autres où c'est catastrophique. Allez lèves toi." Isa lui dit en lui tendant une main pour l'aider

"A quoi bon ?" Damon soupira

"Ben tu vas te lever, on va aller jusqu'à une clairière que je connais, se battre un peu pour se défouler et se détendre, ensuite on ira chez moi dans mon jardin boire un verre, voire plus." Isa proposa

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Damon qui ne perdit pas de temps à se lever, un combat pour lui semblait être parfait, ça ou coucher avec quelqu'un mais il doutait qu'Isa le laisse faire et dans tous les cas il n'était pas d'humeur avec Rose morte et avec ses sentiments pour Elena.

 

Le combat dura un moment, Damon savourant au maximum le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal et donc pouvait se défouler, même si il était un peu vexé à la fin de ne pas avoir réussi à la toucher mais entre sa magie et ses capacités au combat il avait été battu à plate couture. Il ne savait toujours pas grand chose au sujet de Isabelle Potter, pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé depuis la découverte qu'elle faisait partie du surnaturel, mais Caroline avait refusé de dire quoique ce soit malgré les menaces, Bonnie avait été trop pensive pour dire beaucoup, Jeremy avait aussi refusé d'essayer, de même qu'Alaric qui la considérait comme une amie, surtout grâce à Jenna. Stefan n'avait pas réussi à lui parler vraiment, de même qu'Elena qui avait juste dit qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, et qui avait été vexée de ne pas être aimé par la jeune femme, pas plus que par Luna d'ailleurs. Luna avait aussi réussi à lui refuser des réponses facilement et il n'avait pas voulu tenter la menace sur Teddy pour les faire parler parce qu'il avait vu la lueur dangereuse quand elle l'avait averti. Elle le tuerait avant de céder et avec ce qu'il avait vu ce soir il n'était pas tenté de la provoquer.

"Tu ne me laisses pas entrer ?" Damon demanda quand ils se retrouvèrent devant chez elle

"Non, va t'asseoir dans le jardin je te rejoins." Isa répondit simplement

Elle ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec de l'alcool et deux verres.

"Fais attention c'est fort, c'est du Whisky Pur Feu. C'est beaucoup plus alcoolisé que la plupart des alcools." Isa l'avertit après lui avoir servi un bon verre

Après qu'il ait bu une gorgée où il manqua de s'étouffer il jugea que c'était vraiment bon, même si il était un peu choqué quand il cracha du feu.

"Je suis vexé que tu ne me laisses pas entrer." Damon commenta après un moment

"Pourquoi devrais je ? Ce serait mettre mon fils et même Luna en danger, après tout qu'est ce qui se passe si tu me demandes mon aide et que je dis non ? Tu vas tenter de te venger ?" Isa interrogea levant un sourcil

Damon concéda la justesse dans ses propos en levant son verre.

"Si ça peut aider Stefan n'a pas eu permission non plus. Je ne vais pas laisser un vampire avec un problème avec le sang humain dans ma maison. Caroline est la seule qui a l'autorisation." Isa admit

La soirée se passa agréablement entre eux, Luna les rejoignant après un moment. Ils n'étaient pas meilleurs amis mais ils étaient un peu amis et Damon se sentait mieux. Même si le lendemain matin en plus d'une gueule de bois il devait gérer avec une blessure à la poitrine qu'Isa lui avait fait quand il avait expliqué ce qui était arrivé à Mason.

 

Isa avait du aussi gérer avec la gueule de bois le lendemain matin et elle était pour toujours reconnaissante envers l'inventeur des potions pour ne plus la subir. Elle était en train de travailler sur la création d'une pensine un projet sur lequel elle et Luna travaillaient, même si ce n'était pas sur les mêmes domaines, quand on toqua à sa porte. En vérifiant qu'elle était au moins correcte elle alla ouvrir, c'était Tyler.

"Tu savais ?" Tyler lui demanda de suite de manière agressive

"Je savais quoi ?" Isa demanda en fronçant les sourcils, à son ton et attitude mais aussi à la trahison qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux

"Pour Mason, pour Stefan et Damon ? Tu savais ?" Tyler précisa

"J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à ton oncle hier soir, et oui je savais que les Salvatore étaient des vampires. Maintenant si tu veux qu'on en parle tu vas devoir baisser d'un ton." Isa avertit en se poussant pour qu'il puisse entrer si il le voulait.

Il le fit, avec un regard d'excuse à son égard. En voyant la table basse recouverte de divers document il se sentit mal de la déranger, il était évident qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à voir quelqu'un, après tout elle avait un débardeur usé et un short, sans compter que ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un semblant de chignon maintenu par sa baguette. Teddy était en train de dessiner sur la table installé à côté de la table basse juste pour lui. Il s'assit sur le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains, il ne se redressa que quand Isa lui tendit une tasse de thé.

"J'ai appris pour Mason hier soir dans une conversation avec Damon Salvatore. Si tu le désires je peux te raconter ce qui c'est passé." Isa proposa, et continua après avoir eut un hochement de tête de Tyler "Damon s'est intéressé au secret de ta famille parce que ton père et toi aviez été atteint par l'appareil qui ne devait toucher que des vampires. Si cela n'avait été qu'un de vous deux il aurait attribué cela à une erreur mais avec les deux, plus la force de Mason quand il a débarqué il a été intrigué.

Il a découvert l'existence des loups garous la nuit de la pleine lune, la même nuit où Stefan et Caroline ont été attaqué par accident, par Mason, comme tu le sais on ne peut pas contrôler le loup dans ce cas. Le barbecue de Jenna a offert une confrontation entre Damon et Mason, une qui c'est mal finie et a déclaré une hostilité entre les deux. Peu après Mason a fit au shérif ce que Stefan et Damon étaient, signalant l'ouverture de la guerre entre les trois.  Une guerre qui c'est terminé avec la mort de Mason par Damon.

Tu as le droit d'etre en colère contre Damon, même contre Stefan si tu veux mais Caroline n'y est pour rien. Elle ne peut pas s'opposer totalement contre Damon, il est plus fort qu'elle. Si elle t'a aidé c'est contre ses souhaits à lui, elle l'a fait parce que tu es son ami et elle ne t'a pas révélé le nom des autres vampires pour les protéger autant que pour te protéger, si Damon avait su que tu savais il y a des chances que tu aurais subi la même chose que Mason. La morsure d'un loup garou est mortelle pour un vampire après tout, et son amie est morte hier à cause d'une telle morsure. Probablement Julia, celle qui t'a appris pour les autres vampires n'est ce pas ?"

Tyler hocha la tête et réfléchit un moment en silence, au bout d'un moment il partit avec un 'merci', Isa le regarda partir avec une point d'inquiétude, elle espérait que ce qu'elle avait dit avait aidé et pas le contraire.

 

Elle pensait toujours à la situation avec Tyler, ainsi qu'à l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait en sortant du supermarché en fin d'après midi, ce n'était donc pas vraiment surprenant qu'elle fut surprise quand Elijah arriva devant elle.

"Puis je t'aider Isa ?" l'originel demanda poliment

Isa pensa à refuser, mais d'un côté elle avait besoin d'aide entre les courses et Teddy c'était un peu compliqué, elle avait aussi la sensation qu'il n'accepterait pas une autre réponse que oui et en plus elle était assez curieuse dans la place d'Elijah dans ses vies antérieures.

"Je ne dis pas non, je suis à pied et j'ai acheté bien plus que prévu à la base. Merci beaucoup Elijah." Isa dit donc en le laissant prendre deux des sacs.

"Il n'y a aucun problème, c'est un plaisir." Elijah répondit poliment

"Vos recherches pour votre livre se passe bien ?" Isa décida de demander

"J'ai tous les documents que je pourrais désirer oui, mais toi et moi savons parfaitement que je n'écris pas vraiment un livre n'est ce pas Miss Potter ou devrais je dire la Survivante ?" Elijah demanda en haussant un sourcil

"J'ai horreur de ce nom, mais j'aurais du me douter que vous comprendrez qui j'étais à un moment où à un autre, après tout un vampire de votre âge a forcément des contacts un peu partout." Isa contra

"Moins qu'il le faudrait je le crains, encore moins dans le monde sorcier de ceux à baguette, après tout sinon j'aurais vu ton visage bien avant notre rencontre. C'était un que je recherchais avec ferveur après tout." Elijah reconnut

"A cause de qui j'étais pour toi dans mes vies antérieures ?" Isa demanda curieuse

"Oui, tu te rappelles alors." Elijah conclut

"Pas tout non, des flash uniquement. Mais ton visage était plus clair dans mes souvenirs après notre rencontre." Isa reconnut "Mais l'autre homme est toujours flou. Qui est ce ?" Isa questionna

"Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu le découvres par toi même. Navré." Elijah répondit après un moment d'hésitation

Isa accepta sa réponse, elle préférait en général se faire sa propre opinion de la personne, ce n'était donc pas une mauvaise chose qu'Elijah ne réponde pas.

"Teddy est adorable. Où est son père ?" Elijah demanda en regardant Teddy qui était retenu par sa mère pour l'empêcher de courir partout

"Oui, il peut être un ange, où un petit démon selon les occasions. Son père est mort avec sa mère une semaine après la naissance de leur enfant. Teddy était mon filleul avant que je ne l'adopte, maintenant c'est Luna sa marraine." Isa répondit avec un sourire "Tu aurais pu me le demander directement tu sais. Ce n'est pas un secret."

Ils étaient arrivés chez elle, après un instant d'hésitation Isa se décida à lui laisser le droit d'entrer, mais uniquement une fois qu'il lui eut donné sa parole qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à Luna, Teddy, Andromeda, Jenna et elle même. Dans les souvenirs qu'elle avait de lui il était quelqu'un de parole et d'après ce qu'elle avait vu cela n'avait pas trop changé.

Ils discutaient de choses légères quand Luna rentra, elle avait l'air inquiète.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Isa demanda de suite

"Je crois que Caroline a des ennuis." Luna répondit de suite

Elijah partit voir ses warlocks pour protéger la blonde vampire, mais cela ne suffisait pas à Isa. Elle n'était pas du genre à rester sans rien faire pendant que Caroline était en danger. Elle laissa donc Teddy avec Luna qui était entièrement d'accord avec la décision de sa grande sœur, elle partit suivant le sort de localisation qu'elle avait lancé.

Elle arriva à temps pour voir Caroline plaquée contre une caravane.

"Ça suffit." Isa dit en utilisant ses pouvoirs pour séparer loups et vampires.

Elle n'eut pas à faire plus car juste après son arrivée avec Caroline qui se précipita dans ses bras, le warlock d'Elijah arriva, rendant inconscient tous les loups garous sauf Tyler à qui il donna le message qu'ils devaient quitter la ville. Après s'être assuré que Tyler allait bien, tout comme les Salvatore Isa ramena Caroline avec elle, Luna l’accueilli les bras ouverts et avec un bain qui était en train de couler.

Tyler fit une apparition un moment après, voulant s'excuser mais Caroline refusa de l'entendre. Ce que les deux femmes considéraient compréhensible, encore plus quand on savait les sentiments qu'elle commençait à avoir pour lui. Stefan arriva ensuite, dérangeant les trois amies qui étaient en train de discuter avec un mojito chacune. Isa alla ouvrir vu que Luna et Caroline était en train de discuter décoration.

Il avait Bonnie et Elena avec lui et les deux semblaient vouloir passer la nuit et même s'attendre à la faire sans problème.

"Oui ?" Isa demanda en levant un sourcil montrant sans effort qu'elle n'était pas impressionnée par leur attitude, des années à connaître Drago Malefoy aidant.

"Je me suis dit que Caroline avait besoin de réconfort." Stefan se justifia

"Et donc tu as pensé qu'amener l'amie qui l'avait laissé tomber après qu'elle ait été tué par Katherina et celle qui l'oublie à la moindre occasion était une bonne idée parce que ?" Isa demanda d'une voix trainante

"Je ne te permets pas.." Elena s'exclama en tentant de passer de force, uniquement pour être propulsé en arrière par les sorts de protection autour de la maison, n'évitant une chute sur le derrière que grâce aux réflexes de Stefan

"Je dis juste la vérité et je me moque de ce que tu me permets ou non c'est clair ? Je me moque de ton opinion et de tout ton tralala tout ce que je sais c'est que depuis que Caroline est devenue vampire je l'ai trouvé à la porte plus souvent que non ayant besoin de réconfort parce que ses meilleures amies l'avaient laissé tomber ne se rappelant de son existence que quand elles en avaient besoin. Ne me sous estimes pas Elena je suis pas à prendre à la légère. Retente une chose comme celle que tu viens de faire et le résultat sera bien moins agréable crois moi. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis à peu près correcte avec toi c'est pour Jenna et pour Jeremy, rien d'autre.

Je vais te laisser entrer parce que Caroline veut vous voir, mais ne penses pas pour autant que tu es chez toi ici ou que je t'apprécie. Est ce que je suis claire ?" Isa demanda d'une voix glaciale

Elle les laissa entrer après avoir eu un hochement de tête des deux filles, elle en avait marre de voir Caroline dans cet état, elle n'aimait pas que les gens qu'elle aimait ne soit pas heureux et Caroline dernièrement n'était pas heureuse. Elle avait besoin de se sentir accepté, surtout parce que sa mère n'était jamais là, et cela avait été amplifié quand elle était devenue une vampire, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour laquelle Isa, et Luna était du même avis, allait la laisser se faire piétiner par Elena Gilbert qui semblait penser détenir la vérité universelle.


	7. Chapter 7

Isa se retrouva vite seule avec Teddy le lendemain matin, Luna était partie courir, elles y allaient tour à tour dans la journée pour que Teddy ne soit pas seul. Carole l'appela pour l'inviter à un thé en l'honneur d'Elijah, Isa avait tenté de se défiler mais elle n'avait pas eu de bonne excuse pour la maire, contrairement à Luna qui travaillait au Grill. Le seul soulagement était que Jenna y serait aussi, tout comme Alaric mais les deux n'étaient pas très proches à cause de la relation d'Alaric et de Jenna, et du nombre de fois où Isa et Luna avaient réconforté Jenna à cause d'Alaric.

'Elijah mange avec toi ce midi, bisous.' Isa relut sans comprendre le sms de sa petite sœur. Qu'est ce qu'elle manigançait encore ? Isa devait manger avec Teddy vu que Luna commençait tôt au Grill pour ne pas travailler le soir mais apparemment elle aurait un invité.

Isa soupira et se résigna à la situation, elle était têtue oui mais pas autant que Luna quand la petite blonde décidait quelque chose, surtout qu'elle agissait comme ça rarement mais jamais sans raison. La raison aussi pour laquelle Isa la laissait faire.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as prévu un repas entre Elijah et moi ?" Isa demanda à Luna quand elle rentra pour déjeuner avant le travail

"Plusieurs raisons. Premièrement comme ça tu discuteras avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas de besoin de ton aide ou de ta guidance, et qui n'est ni Andy, Jenna ou moi. Deuxièmement je sais que tu es intéressé en lui, pas de manière romantique, mais si il te connaissait dans tes vies antérieures ça veut dire qu'il avait de l'importance pour toi et on sait toute les deux que tu n'aurais pas cherché à mieux le connaître. Troisièmement je pense qu'il a besoin d'une amie." Luna justifia

"Je discutes avec plus de gens qu'Andy, Jenna ou toi." Isa protesta

"Caroline a besoin de toi et ne sait pas comment se comporter envers toi vu que tu es maternelle pour elle, Tyler te regarde comme une conseillère et confidente. Damon tu as fais que boire un soir avec lui et moi. Vous vous tolérez mais ça ne va pas plus loin. On ne voit pas souvent Alaric et la dernière personne a qui tu parles régulièrement c'est Jeremy parce que tu l'écoutes." Luna contra "Nos amis d'Angleterre tu leurs parles en appel téléphonique mais c'est de choses légères et plus sur leur vie et Teddy."

Isa ne put argumenter d'avantage, Luna avait en effet raison même si ça l'énervait de devoir le reconnaître.

Elijah arriva dix minutes après le départ de Luna, il avait l'air un peu gêné, Isa était amusé par cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Luna l'avait invité.

"C'est délicieux. Tu es une très bonne cuisinière." Elijah félicita en goûtant les lasagnes que Isa avait préparé, il pouvait dire qu'elle avait tout fait elle même, même la pâte, c'était assez rare il le savait à cette époque que les gens cuisinent ainsi.

"Merci beaucoup." Isa répondit avec un sourire en découpant les lasagnes de Teddy pour l'aider

"Je me demandais si je pouvais te poser quelques questions." Elijah demanda ensuite

"Bien sûr, mais je ne dis pas que j'y répondrais pour autant." Isa avertit

"Pas de soucis, je comprends très bien. Tu peux aussi m'en poser évidemment." Elijah lui assura

"Merci mais je pense que j'attendrais d'avoir regagné un peu plus de souvenirs avant de t'interroger." Isa dit avec un sourire

"Cela me convient." Elijah ne voulait pas lui expliquer sa relation avec Niklaus, pas quand il prévoyait de le tuer

"Alors que veux tu savoir ?" Isa questionna

"Je sais que être parrain ou marraine dans le monde sorcier est un honneur bien plus important que dans le monde classique. Donc je me demandais comment es tu devenue la marraine de Teddy ?" Elijah décida de commencer par Teddy

"Je ne connaissais pas vraiment la mère de Teddy. Tonks, son nom était Nymphadora Tonks mais elle avait horreur de son prénom. Mais Remus, le père de Teddy était un des meilleurs amis de mon père, je pense que j'étais la seule personne en qui il avait confiance qui lui restait de son passé. Nous étions en guerre quand Teddy est né, j'ai été choisi aussi je pense parce qu'ils savaient que je ne trahirai pas leur confiance. Ils sont morts lors de la bataille finale, une semaine après sa naissance." Isa expliqua

"Et tu as eu sa garde comme ça ?" Elijah demanda surpris, elle était jeune quand même

"Andy, Andromeda pardon, la mère de Tonks était la seule personne qui avait des droits directs sur lui. J'étais prête à le lui laisser et à ne le voir qu'une fois par semaine, avoir une petite place dans sa vie. J'avais pas encore 18 ans après tout. Mais deux mois après la guerre, Andy me la laissé, elle ne se sentait pas capable de prendre soin de son petit fils, pas d'un bébé. Se jugeant trop âgée et fatiguée. Ce qui était compréhensible, elle avait perdu son mari, sa fille et son gendre pendant la guerre. Sans compter une de ses sœurs, même si elle ne lui avait pas parlé depuis des années et qu'elle avait été la responsable d'horreurs, ça lui a quand même fait de la peine." Isa expliqua

Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres lors du déjeuner et puis ce fut l'heure de partir, Isa attacha Teddy sur son siège avant de monter à l'avant. Elle conduisait.

"De quoi tu te rappelles exactement ?" Elijah se décida à demander

"J'ai encore pas mal de zones d'ombres, mais je me rappelle que je te connaissais quand tu étais humain, et que je te considérais comme mon grand frère. J'ai été tué par un homme en en protégeant un autre, un que j'aimais, après votre transformation en vampire. Je suis revenu au 15e siècle et vous m'avez retrouvé à Londres. Toi et un autre homme, mais je ne sais pas qui. Je suis resté avec vous presque un mois avant que Katherina ne me tue pour s'enfuir. Tu l'aimais." Isa dit doucement

"Oui, je l'aimais. Tu l'avais vu de suite. Je me rappelle que tu m'avais dit d'être prudent, que tu avais un mauvais pressentiment avec elle mais je ne t'ai pas écouté et ça a causé ta mort." Elijah admit

"Ce n'est pas ta faute. Je ne sais pas qui est cet homme, je ne sais pas pourquoi je renait comme ça, mais je sais que il y a une raison. J'ai horreur de toute cette histoire de destinée et tout mais je ne peux pas vivre ma vie et être aussi proche de Luna et ne pas comprendre que certaines choses doivent se passer d'une certaine manière. Crois moi il y a eu des moments où j'ai haie cette vie là, mais ce que j'ai traversé à crée qui je suis et j'ai rencontré des gens sans qui je ne me vois pas être heureuse." Isa avait instinctivement pris sa main dans la sienne en confort.

Elijah serra en retour, il avait besoin de ça sans nul doute.

"Tu l'aimes encore ?" Isa demanda quand ils arrivèrent chez Carol

"Je ne la connais plus si je l'ai connu un jour." Elijah reconnut d'une petite voix

Isa était touchée de voir ce côté d'Elijah, un qu'elle savait que peu voyait, juste la famille.

 

"Je te déteste Luna, j'aurais trop voulu pouvoir échapper à ça. C'était horrible." Isa se plaignait au téléphone

"A ce point ? Par rapport au rendez vous politique d'après guerre ?" Luna questionna amusée

"Pas pire que ça mais pas loin. Il y avait rien de pire que ça pour moi. Hermione elle était aux anges."Isa répondit, pensant avec un pincement au cœur à son amie, elles s'étaient vraiment éloignées après la guerre "Tu arrives bientôt ?" Isa demanda en entendant un bruit dans le jardin, elle était rentrée chez elle se servant de Teddy comme excuse

"Non, je vais chez Caroline, j'ai vu Bonnie Bennet et Jeremy faire un truc étrange et je suis inquiète. Pourquoi ?" Luna répondit inquiète

"Je vais avoir de la visite alors. Je t'appelles quand j'en sais plus." Isa dit en sortant un poignard et sa baguette

"Ok, sois prudente." Luna répondit en raccrochant

Isa s'assura que Teddy était en sécurité dans sa chambre, toujours endormi, avec les sorts de protection activés d'un simple coup de baguette avant d'aller ouvrir la porte à laquelle on venait de taper.

Elle alla ouvrir en se poussant du chemin de suite, un bon réflexe vu qu'elle évita de justesse un tir avec des balles en bois.

"Je vais être claire, je vous ai laissé en vie hier et j'étais agacée. Là votre présence ici mets mon fils en danger. Vous avez cinq secondes pour foutre le camp de là avant que je ne vous tue tous." Isa avertit

Les quatre loups le prirent en rigolant. Ils avaient tort, une fois le délai dépassé elle attaqua et les tua tous. Un en lui tranchant la gorge avec son poignard, le second avec un sort d'expulso, il avait menacé son fils, qui donna des résultats assez dégoutant, les deux autres elle les tua rapidement avec un diffindo. La rencontre avait été rapide, et Isa ne perdit pas de temps à léviter les corps dans une partie non visible du jardin pour s'en charger ensuite. Elle nettoya ensuite le sang qu'il y avait sur le perron et c'est ainsi que la trouvèrent Luna et Bonnie.

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Luna ?" Isa demanda en voyant l'expression furieuse de sa sœur

"Il y a que cette wiccan a pensé que c'était une bonne idée de forcer un jeune warlock a révéler les plans d'Elijah grâce à ses pouvoirs." Luna explosa

Elle alla ensuite dans le jardin mettre feu au corps pour se calmer.

"Je devais savoir ce qui se passait. Et j'ai eu raison de le faire, ils veulent la mort d'Elena pour tuer Klaus." Bonnie tenta de se justifier

"Tu te tais et tu vas t'asseoir. Ce que tu as fait est inexcusable et injustifiable. Tu as abusé de la confiance d'un être humain et tu lui as soutiré des informations de force. C'est de la magie noire ce que tu as fait et pas qu'à cause du fait que la magie de l'esprit est un sujet controversé. Mais surtout parce que tu as trahi un sorcier. Les sorciers sont supposé s'entraider mais toi tu renie cela." Isa tenta d'expliquer

"Alors aidez nous. Vous êtes de puissantes sorcières, aidez nous à protéger Elena." Bonnie demanda

"Non. Je sors d'une guerre Bonnie, je cherche la paix et la tranquillité je ne vais pas risquer ma vie et celle de ma famille pour un sosie. J'ai un fils auquel je dois penser et tu n'as aucun droit de me demander ce genre de chose." Isa répondit sèchement avant de monter prendre une douche avant de se coucher, Luna gérerait Bonnie

"Elle ne m'aime pas beaucoup." Bonnie dit à Luna quand la jeune blonde vint s'asseoir avec elle

"Non, Isabelle est quelqu'un de très complexe mais tu peux être sûre que quand elle donne sa parole elle s'y tiendra et qu'elle fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour protéger ceux qu'elle aime. Elle ne t'aime pas beaucoup parce que tu as fait du mal à Caroline et parce que tu juges pas selon les personnes mais selon ce qu'ils sont." Luna dit simplement

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Quel bazar. En moins d'une semaine l'ambiance calme bien que tendue avait été totalement brisée et tout ça à cause des secrets qu'Elena Gilbert tenait à garder. Isa et Luna faisaient de leur mieux pour consoler une Jenna trahie.

"Je peux pas, je peux plus. Non seulement ils me cachent des choses du au surnaturel, mais en plus Elena ne me dit rien par rapport à son père biologique : John quel cauchemar. Mais comme si ça suffisait pas j'apprends qu'Isobel est vivante, même si c'était comme un vampire, le lendemain du jour où Alaric m'a dit que je pouvais le croire sur deux choses : qu'il m'aimait et que sa femme était morte. Et là ta-dam j'ouvre la porte pour y trouver Isobel qu'Elena avait déjà rencontré, que Jeremy, John et Alaric le savaient. J'en peux plus, qu'est ce que je fais de mal ? Je veux les aider, être là pour eux mais ils me repoussent, ils ne me font pas confiance.

Et c'est pas comme si je leur avais pas donné plus d'une fois l'opportunité de le faire non plus. Mais rien. C'est la goutte d'eau Isobel, j'en ai marre. Je vais partir au campus." Jenna rageait elle pleurait mais surtout elle était folle de rage

"Tu peux rester ici tu sais." Luna lui proposa de suite

"Non, j'aimerai et ce serai génial mais je peux pas. Elena, Jeremy et Alaric insisteraient pour me voir et .. je peux pas les voir maintenant. J'ai besoin de temps." Jenna refusa la proposition

"Mais.." Luna tenta

"Laisse Luna. Toi et moi on peut comprendre le besoin de partir quelques temps il me semble." Isa intervint "J'ai une question pour toi Jenna par contre."

"Quoi donc ?" Jenna demanda surprise par le sérieux de son amie

"Je ne veux pas m'opposer à ce Klaus qui veut la vie d'Elena d'après ce qu'on a pu comprendre, mais si tu me le demandes je le ferai." Isa dit "Ma question c'est que veux tu que je fasses ?"

Isa ne voulait pas s'en mêler, pas plus que Luna, mais elles voulaient laisser le choix à Jenna. Leur amie les connaissait, connaissait leur histoire, pas tout en détail mais suffisamment pour savoir ce que ça leur couterait si elles aidaient. Mais Elena était sa nièce, sa famille, donc elles l'écouteraient, c'était la seule personne qui pouvait les faire changer d'avis.

"Il veut la tuer ?" Jenna demanda pour clarifier

"On sait pas exactement, mais Damon m'a dit que c'était le cas et Tyler l'a aussi écrit dans sa lettre. Le sosie Petrova doit être vidé de son sang apparemment." Isa répondit

"Ils ont fait un marché avec Elijah non ?" Jenna demanda encore, ses amies l'avaient mises au courant quand au fait qu'Elijah était un originel et que Isa le connaissait dans ses vies antérieures et qu'elle lui faisait confiance

"Étant donné qu'il n'a pas donné de nouvelles à Isa depuis le diner chez les Salvatore et que c'était parce que les deux frères ont trouvé un moyen de se servir de son sens de l'honneur pour l'incapaciter.. Je sais pas si quand Elijah se réveillera le deal sera toujours valide." Luna dit d'un ton sec

Caroline leur avait dit ce qui c'était passé avec Bonnie, les deux sorcières avaient été horrifié par ce qu'Elena avait fait ainsi que les Salvatore. Trahir sa parole ainsi était horrible, surtout que des deals étaient fait sur l'honneur. Ils avaient brisé une promesse. Isa en particulier était furieuse, non seulement elle tenait à Elijah mais en plus ça lui rappelait ce que Peter Pettigrow avait fait à ses parents. En plus pour elle c'était juste une preuve qu'Elena était fourbe, comme Katerina qui l'avait tué dans le dos après s'être servi de Trevor et d'Elijah et de Tatia qui avait joué avec Kol et Elijah mille ans auparavant.

Jenna avait été choqué par ce que sa nièce avait fait, c'était tellement contraire à ce qu'elle savait d'Elena qu'elle avait du mal à l'accepter. Une des raisons pour son départ d'ailleurs. Réfléchir aux actions des gens autour d'elle pour juger la situation au mieux.

"Mais il doit avoir un moyen de la sauver non ?" Jenna insista

"C'est fort plausible oui, Elijah aimait Katerina. Sachant ce qui allait se passer avec le sacrifice il a surement pris des mesures pour sauver celle qu'il aimait. Et je doute que Damon et Stefan laisseront Elena mourir. Pas sans qu'elle revienne en tout cas." Isa répondit comprenant ce que Jenna voulait 

"Alors je ne vous le demanderez pas. Je ne veux pas vous mettre en danger, ou vous poussez à vous mêlez de choses pareilles pour une fille que vous n'aimez pas. Vous avez le droit au repos et Teddy a besoin de vous. Juste quand Klaus arrivera, vous voulez bien vous assurez qu'Elijah soit réveillé ?" Jenna demanda juste

Sa réponse poussa ses amies à la prendre dans leur bras. Elles étaient reconnaissantes pour Jenna et le fait qu'elle ne leur demandait pas de se mettre en danger. Elles l'auraient fait sans problème quelques années plus tôt mais elles étaient fatiguées de devoir se battre. Elle voulait être tranquille.

 

Isa raccrocha son téléphone énervée, elle venait de se disputer pour la énième fois avec Damon qui exigeait qu'elle l'aide à protéger Elena. Elle s'assit sur le canapé regardant son fils qui était en train de jouer au petite voitures sur le tapis. Elle se saisit d'un de ses dossiers de recherches et eut la surprise de trouver la lettre de Tyler dedans. Elle avait du l'y mettre sans faire attention.

_Isa,_

_Je t'écris cette lettre parce que je pars. Désolé de pas te le dire en face mais je pouvais pas. Je te respecte énormément même si ça fait peu de temps qu'on se connait et je n'aurais pas pu supporter de te voir déçue de mon comportement. Mes actions ce soir auraient pu tuer Elena, les gens dont tu as sauvé Caroline hier, là où j'ai encore merdé en aidant pas.. Ces gens m'avaient parlé d'une malédiction du soleil et la lune. Une qui pourrait une fois levée m'empêcher de me transformer à la pleine lune._

_Je suis pas idiot, j'ai vu les vidéos de Mason et la douleur qu'il devait traverser, je sais que l'autre soir tu m'en as protégé de beaucoup de cette douleur, que ce que j'éprouvais était à peine un dixième de la douleur, mais je voulais quand même que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. Je voulais que les choses reviennent à la normale je pense. C'était bien sûr avant que j'apprenne que ça requérait la mort d'Elena. Je le savais pas je te le jure._

_Je voulais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, avec Luna aussi bien sûr._

_Mais je pars, Julia va m'aider à mieux comprendre mon loup comme Luna dit. Et j'ai besoin de partir, entre Caroline, mon père et Mason, plus toutes ces histoires de vampires j'ai besoin de partir quelques temps. Je sais pas trop où je vais ni rien mais je reviendrai._

_Merci encore_

_Tyler_

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Caroline en larmes à la porte. 

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Matt ?" Isa demanda de suite

Elle et Luna avaient aidé la jeune vampire a cherché le jeune homme qui avait mal réagi après avoir appris l'existence des vampires la veille au soir, mais en vain. Elles ne pouvaient pas utiliser un sort de localisation vu qu'elles n'avaient rien lui appartenant. Luna avait du arrêter pour aller travailler, mais Isa n'était rentrée avec Teddy qu'une fois que Caroline lui avait envoyé un sms pour lui dire qu'elle l'avait trouvé.

"Je lui ai tout raconté, tout mais il m'a demandé de tout lui faire oublier." Caroline sanglota

Isa ferma les yeux comprenant sans mal la douleur qu'éprouvait la jeune femme devant ce rejet. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile pour elle, elle venait juste de se remettre avec Matt, avait espéré ne plus avoir à lui mentir et maintenant ça..

Caroline resta toute la nuit chez elles, avant de partir pour passez à sa maison se changer et prendre ses affaires pour aller au lycée et faire les derniers préparatifs de la danse du soir sur les années soixante.

Luna partit se balader, à la recherche d'une de ces créatures, Isa la laissa faire comprenant qu'elle voulait voir si elle ne pouvait pas 'voir' davantage sur les événements, elle partit quand à elle au parc avec Teddy. Il se régalait dans l'herbe, chassant les lézards, ou jouant avec les pierres.

"Salut Neville, comment va ?" Isa répondit au téléphone heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles d'un de ses meilleurs amis

"Ça va et toi ?" Neville demanda en retour

"Ça peut aller, Luna et Teddy aussi d'ailleurs. Avant que tu ne demandes." Isa lui dit, ils s'appelaient environ une fois par semaine tout les deux, ou alors il appelait Luna

"Génial alors. Je peux pas te parler longtemps, je voulais juste t'avertir les politiques sont en train de prévoir un truc pour les deux guerres, ils le feront surement pour Halloween vu que mai est déjà passé." Neville avertit

"Tu es pas sérieux là ? Rien à foutre j'y serai pas." Isa protesta

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant que Neville ne doive raccrocher, Isa était hors d'elle. Ils allaient se servir des morts et des blessés des deux guerres pour un coup politique. C'était surement pas une coïncidence que les élections pour le ministre approchait. Enfin bon elle avait plusieurs mois pour trouver une excuse. Elle décida de rentrer et appela donc Teddy.

Ils sortaient du parc quand elle vit qu'Alaric la regardait. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le saluer, ce n'était parce qu'elle voulait lui botter les fesses pour la situation avec Jenna qu'elle n'était pas inquiète pour lui.

"Hey Ric, ça va ?" Isa le salua

Il la regarda étrangement, elle et Teddy d'ailleurs, elle crut même voir une lueur de rage lorsqu'il vit Teddy. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment en étant près de lui mais elle décida de l'ignorer, mis à part pour partir rapidement.

"Oui et toi Isabelle ?" Alaric demanda

"C'est Isa tu le sais, Isabelle c'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle quand j'ai des ennuis. Mais ça va sinon. Jenna va bien aussi, avant que tu demandes. Elle est surtout en colère et trahie. Mais c'est compréhensible. Tu as finis ta journée ?" Isa changea de sujet

"Oui, j'avais pas beaucoup d'heures heureusement, mais j'ai encore la fête de ce soir. Tu y seras ?" Alaric interrogea, espérant que la réponse soit oui. Il voulait vraiment passer du temps avec elle. Elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Même si il appréciait pas du tout de voir un enfant dans ses bras, encore plus un qui l'appelait maman et qui lui ressemblait. Si elle avait quelqu'un il ne savait pas si il pourrait se contrôler. Elle était à LUI.

"Bien sûr que non." Isa nia de suite

"Pas une fan des années soixante ?" Alaric demanda tout en la dévorant des yeux, il était en train de la raccompagner chez elle

"Plutôt pas une fan des fêtes de lycéens, si je dois aller en soirée je veux pouvoir me détendre vraiment, et je pense pas que ça soit le cas dans ce genre d’événement. Tout va bien Ric, tu as l'air étrange ?" Isa questionna

"Oui, un peu fatigué, toute cette histoire avec Jenna et Isobel.." Alaric expliqua en se creusant la tête pour se rappeler du nom de la petite amie

"Prends soin de toi quand même. Je te laisse on est arrivé et j'ai des recherches à faire." Isa s'excusa

"sur.." Alaric commença uniquement pour être interrompu

"Isa, t'es là. Tu as idée depuis combien de temps je t'attends ? Bon sans importance, il faut que tu aides, j'ai que moyennement confiance dans les capacités de Bonnie a tué un original, même avec le pouvoir de tout un tas d'esprit. Mais toi je sais que tu es hyper forte. Allez beauté fais le pour moi." Damon tenta le charme cette fois ci, inconscient du fait que Klaus dans le corps d'Alaric voulait lui arracher le cœur.

"Ma réponse est la même que hier, et avant hier et tout les jours d'avant Damon. C'est non. J'ai mon fils à protéger et je vais pas risquer ma vie et celle de Luna juste pour sauver la peau d'Elena. Maintenant messieurs si vous voulez bien m'excuser c'est l'heure du gouter pour Teddy et j'ai des recherches à faire. Et Damon tu ne fais que penser à toucher mon fils pour me forcer la main et je te jures que tu le regretteras chèrement avant d'agoniser." Isa avertit en rentrant chez elle après un sourire poli à Alaric.

 

Le lendemain matin Isa eut une surprise lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte, elle raccrocha avec Daphné, Daphné Greegrass elles étaient devenues amies en sixième année, pour aller ouvrir. Elena était là, mais ce qui stoppa Isa de refermer sa porte fut la présence d'Elijah, sale et avec un costume un peu brûlé mais conscient.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Elijah quelle surprise. Heureuse de te voir conscient. Que puis je faire pour toi ?" Isa demanda à son ami ignorant totalement Elena

"Je me demandais si tu pourrais m'accorder l'hospitalité et de quoi me changer. Et je suis heureux de te voir également douce Isa." Elijah dit avec un sourire qui choqua Elena, il était entièrement sincère et doux

"Mêmes conditions que la dernière fois. On ne touche pas à un des habitants d'ici et surtout pas à mon fils. Entendu ?" Isa demanda pour vérifier

Elijah accepta de suite, une fois qu'il l'eut fait Isa lui permit l'entrée à lui et Elena.

"Il y a des sucettes au sang dans la cuisine, donne moi un moment je vais voir ce que j'ai qui pourrait t'aller. Tu veux bien surveiller Teddy en attendant ?" Isa lui demanda et monta à l'étage une fois qu'elle eut son accord.

"Vous avez l'air d'être proche." Elena remarqua curieuse

"Nous le sommes, mais je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde Elena." Elijah dit avant de l'ignorer pour s'occuper de Teddy

Isa redescendit un moment après avec un costume dans les bras.

"Tiens, ça devrait t'aller tu fais la même taille que Neville je dirais. La salle de bain du bas est au fond du couloir à gauche." Isa lui dit en lui tendant le costume bleu foncé et une chemise blanche "Si tu veux prendre une douche il y a une serviette propre dans le meuble sous le lavabo.

"Merci beaucoup." Elijah dit avant de partir se changer "Je pense que je vais profiter de ton offre. Je me sens sale."

Isa alla dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé ignorant la présence d'Elena qui l'avait suivit. 

"Tu es amie avec Elijah alors. Damon est au courant ?" Elena demanda hautaine 

"Pourquoi au juste devrais je dire à Damon Salvatore qui sont mes amis ? Ou même en quoi ça te regardes d'ailleurs ? Je vais mettre les choses au point Elena tu n'es absolument rien pour moi. Damon est une connaissance mais avec ce qui c'est passé avec Caroline je ne sais pas si je peux le considérer comme un ami, encore moins vu que dernièrement tout ce qu'il me dit c'est que je dois t'aider. Donc un conseil mêle toi de tes affaires et ne touches pas aux miennes. Je ne suis pas une personne que tu veux avoir comme ennemi et je ne suis certainement pas à tes ordres comme beaucoup dans cette ville." Isa dit calmement sans détacher son regard émeraude de celui noisette d'Elena.

Elena était comme figée jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi insignifiante que là, il y avait rien dans ces yeux magnifiques que du mépris pour elle. Elle dégageait une telle puissance qui ne semblait que magnifier encore sa beauté que'Elena qui s'était toujours su belle et n'avait jamais vraiment essayé comme Caroline, se sentait inférieure et comme une enfant. Elle détestait ce sentiment, être dédaignée ainsi était impensable et elle ne le laisserait pas  passer comme ça. 

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à un moyen de se venger Elijah revint propre et  élégant comme si rien ne s'était passé.. 

Il commença ensuite à raconter l'histoire avec Niklaus qui était en réalité son demi frère. Plus Elijah parlait et plus les souvenirs de ma première revenait. C'était étrange de se voir agir mille an plus tôt mais en même temps cela paraissait normal comme si j'avais attendu depuis cela toute ma vie. 

**Mille ans plus tôt**

_"Tu m'attraperas pas." cria une petite fille que je reconnus c'était moi je courrais dans les bois un garçon derrière moi Niklaus_

_Il venait de se faire disputer par son père et j'essayais de lui changer les idées._

_Notre jeu fut interrompu lorsque nous tombèrent sur Finn, le frère aîné de Niklaus. Un adolescent alors que je voyais comme un grand frère. J'étais là fille aînée de deux autres filles mais elles étaient jumelles et encore des bébés. Elles étaient nées deux mois plus tôt et pour ne pas gêner mes parents je passais le plus clair de mon temps avec les enfants Mikaelson. Finn était le frère aîné calme et sérieux, Elijah celui qui me taquinait, Kol était comme mon petit frère et je faisais en sorte de passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Il se sentait souvent seul. Rebekah m'adorait, j'étais sa grande sœur. La seule fille à qui elle disait tout._

_Et enfin Niklaus, il passait beaucoup de temps avec moi. Nous nous complétions, là où j'étais calme il s'emportai. La où il aimait dessiner, en secret puisque pour Mikael ce n'était pas une activité d'homme, moi j'aimais la musique._

_Tout était parfait et nous étions en paix et tranquille. Niklaus essayait de convaincre Mikael qu'il voulait m'épouser quand tout à basculé._

_Henrik était mort et Mikael à demander à Esther quelque chose. Une chose interdite et contre la volonté des esprits. Elle a transformé sa famille en vampire. Et lorsque le côté loup garou de Niklaus s'est révélé..._

_"Tu m'as trompé. Ce n'est pas mon fils, ce n'est qu'un bâtard." Mikael était hors de lui, il avait sorti son épée sur Niklaus qui était au sol, la levre en sang du coup qu'il avait reçu._

_"Non. Ce n'est pas sa faute ! Il est innocent !" Elle avait hurle en se mettant devant Niklaus son amour_

_Mais Mikael n'avai t rien voulu entendre et il n'avait pas arrêté sa lame, mais elle n'avait pas bougé et avait été transpercer en pleine poitrine. Finn et Elijah avaient repoussé leur père mais il était trop tard. Niklaus voyait déjà la lumière s'éteindre dans les yeux émeraudes de sa bien aimée._

_"Non non je t'en prie. Ne me laisses pas." Niklaus pleurait_

_"Chut. Ce n'est pas ta faute Nik. Mais je ne peux rester pardonne moi mon amour." Fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça._

Isa secoua la tête revenant à la réalité, elle se concentra sur la conversation dans un effort pour oublier la douleur et le désespoir qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux bleus de celui qu'elle aimait. 

Ils étaient dehors, Elijah avait la main d'Isa sur son bras et de son autre côté il tenait la main de Teddy. 

"Il n'y a pas de malédiction de la lune et du soleil. Ce n'est qu'un mythe pour pousser les deux espèces à rechercher les ingrédients pour un rituel." Elijah disait à Elena qui avait l'air choqué

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que des gen pensent que ce soit vrai. Enfin réfléchissons deux minutes, aucun shaman, ou druide ou sorcier ne peut maîtriser suffisamment de pouvoir pour maudire deux espèces éternellement. C'est impossible." Isa dit en secouant la tête 

Elena ne put répondre une grossièreté comme elle semblait le vouloir parce qu'Elijah, agacé par le portable du sosie qui ne faisait que sonner le lui rendit. Apparemment Niklaus qui était dans le corps d'Alaric, était allé voir Jenna et lui avait tout 'révélé'. Et Stefan qui avait été là, avait conduit Jenna chez lui. Et il pensait qu'Elena devrait rentrer pour parler à sa tante. 

"Je présume que Jenna est déjà au courant pour le monde surnaturel."Elijah questionna après le départ d'Elana

"En effet. Je suppose qu'elle est plus en colère que choquée. Enfin si on oublie la part où son petit ami est en réalité posséder et à tenté de la tuer." Isa répondit avec un sourire 

"Je m'en doutais. Tu n'as jamais apprécié les mensonges. Tu te souviens de plus à présent ?." Elijah dit avec un sourire tout en tirant la chaise d'Isa pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir

"Presque tout je pense. Mais je n'ai pas encore tout assimilé je dois le reconnaître. Tu veux tuer Niklaus n'est ce pas ?" Isa demanda le cœur lourd

"C'est mon intention oui. Il n'est plus l'homme que tu as connu. Il y a une centaine d'années j'aurais espéré que ton retour puisse lui rendre son humanité mais à présent j'en doute. Je suis navré." Elijah dit en la regardant rapidement avant de détourner son regard sur Teddy qui observait un escargot

"De quoi à t'il besoin pour le rituel ? J'ai le vague souvenir que je suis nécessaire." Isa questionna 

"Un loup-garou, un vampire, la pierre de lune, le sang du sosie Petrova avec une sorcière bien sûr ainsi qu'une fiole de ton sang. Vu que ton sang a aidé ma mère pour notre transformation. Toi et celui de Tatia. Mais ma mère avait conservé un peu de ton sang au cas où. Tu étais et es encore une sorcière incroyablement puissante."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ne me demande pas de l'affronter Elijah. Je ne pourrais pas." avertit Isabelle, elle ne connaissait certes pas le Niklaus de ce temps, les différences qu'il avait avec l'homme qu'elle avait connu des années plus tôt mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se mettre sur son chemin. Enfin à part si il s'en prenait à une personne qu'elle aimait, là ce serait différent. Mais sinon elle ne pourrait pas passer outre les moments passés ensemble dont elle se souvenait à présent.

"Je ne te ferais pas ça, je te le jure." promit Elijah sérieusement 

"Elijah a t'il changé à ce point que tu veuilles le tuer ainsi, allant même jusqu'à continuer une alliance avec des gens qui ont brisé leur paroles encore et encore ainsi que d'une double Petrova ?" Isa demanda ensuite honnêtement curieuse et surprise de ce que son ami tenait à faire, il aimait tellement sa famille et était toujours aux côtés de Niklaus, c'était surprenant à présent de voir ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour arriver à son but.

"Oui Isabelle, je ne vois plus aucun espoir pour lui. Il y a encore cent ans je t'aurais dit tout autre chose, j'aurais même pensé que ton retour serait un nouvel espoir pour notre famille mais maintenant... je ne sais plus, je ne connais pas ce Klaus qu'il est devenu. Il a tué les autres Isa, il a jeté les cercueils où reposaient notre famille et les a  jeté à la mer." il confessa les larmes aux yeux

Isabelle n'attendit pas plus pour le prendre dans ses bras, comprenant sans mal qu'Elijah ne s'était jamais vraiment permis de faire son deuil, encore moins avec une autre personne. Ils restèrent un moment enlacés ainsi, Elijah profitant du réconfort qu'elle lui donnait si volontairement, se demandant non pour la première fois comment une femme comme elle pouvait être destinée à Niklaus.

Ce fut le bruit précédant l'arrivée d'une voiture qui les sépara, récupérant Teddy ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur où Elijah avec la permission d'Isabelle alla ouvrir la porte pendant qu'elle préparait du thé et du chocolat chaud pour son fils. Elena entra comme une furie dans la maison, cherchant Isabelle du doigt avant de foncer vers elle.

"Vous.. vous comment avez vous osé parler à Jenna du surnaturel ?" hurla Elena dans le visage calme et impassible d'Isabelle

"Recule toi Elena." Isabelle demanda tranquillement Isabelle, mais Elijah nota les mains tremblantes qu'elle avait et se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi devant une personne roche d'elle

"Répondez à ma question." Elena hurla ignorant la demande de la puissante sorcière en face d'elle

C'en fut trop pour Isabelle qui se servit de sa magie pour faire reculer Elena, ayant juste suffisamment de contrôle et d'affection pour Jenna pour l'envoyer sur un fauteuil et non dehors ou autre chose du même genre.

"Tu es ici chez moi Elena, et bien que je veuille bien être un peu patiente à ton égard surtout à cause Jenna, je te demanderai de ne pas oublier tes manières et quand je te demande de reculer de mon espace tu le fais." dit Isabelle fermement "Et bien que je ne sois pas du tout obligé de répondre de mes actions à une gamine qui est entrée chez moi comme une harpie, je vais quand même le faire pour la première et la dernière fois. Jenna est une de mes meilleures amies et quand elle a vu Teddy pratiquer de la magie et qu'elle m'a posé la question je n'ai même pas pensé à lui faire perdre la mémoire et à la place j'ai répondu à ces questions. Et quand j'ai compris que Stefan et Damon étaient des vampires je l'ai informé de cela encore plus quand j'ai compris que tu étais au courant et que Jeremy l'était aussi." répondit froidement Isabelle

"Ce n'était pas votre place de lui dire ces choses." protesta Elena qui ne se leva pour autant pas de son siège

"Non en effet c'était la tienne, mais tu n'en as rien fait et vu ta réaction Jenna ne saurait rien si ce n'avait pas été grâce à moi ou à cause de l'intervention de l'Alaric possédé par Klaus. Mais ce n'était pas ta place non plus de décider si elle devait savoir ou non, tu es une adolescente Elena rien de plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ta bande d'ami fait tes quatre volonté mais je te l'ai déjà dit je ne tolérerais pas ça chez moi." Isabelle avertit

Elijah continua ensuite son histoire sur la réelle raison du rituel de Klaus, se libérer du sort qui bloquait le loup en lui, devenir ainsi un véritable hybride. Une fois cette information révélée, ainsi que le petit bout concernant le fait qu'Elijah avait un moyen pour que le double Petrova survive il partit avec Elena pour aller à la maison des Salvatore. Laissant ainsi Isabelle attendre Luna pour lui raconter à son tour ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Elle envoya aussi un sms à Jenna pour s'assurer de comment elle allait, mais cette dernière lui répondit de suite que ça aller très bien, elle était juste énervé à cause de Stefan et d'Elena. Le premier avait commencé à lui donner des ordres, ce qu'elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié, et la deuxième pour les mensonges presque quotidiens sur lesquels elle pouvait enfin la punir. Elle avait aussi parlé à Jeremy qui était dans une maison abandonnée pour lui dire qu'il allait aussi avoir des problèmes. Mais sinon elle allait super bien, vu qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir être une vrai gardienne pour les deux Gilbert.

La soirée se passa tranquillement, Elijah vint la passer avec elles et Teddy, et ils parlèrent de sujets légers pour ne pas penser au fait qu'Elijah allait tuer son frère et l'âme sœur d'Isabelle le lendemain soir. Isabelle disant juste au début de la soirée quelle ne pensait pas qu'il ait pu faire une chose pareille, mais ce fut la seule fois où le sujet fut abordé.

 

Le lendemain matin Elijah partit tôt chez les Salvatore pour les préparatifs, et pour transmettre le message à Jenna qu'Isabelle allait passer dans la journée pour lui changer les idées mais quelle ne savait pas encore quand vu qu'elle avait pleins de choses à faire et que Luna après son midi de service au Grill devait aller voir quelqu'un via Portoloin et qu'elle ne rentrerait que le soir. Du coup Isabelle allait devoir s'occuper seule de Teddy qui était comme d'habitude un jour de pleine lune avec les émotions dans tous les sens.

Elle devrait aussi trouver un moment pour passer à l'hôpital, vu que Carol Lockwood y était après avoir fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers.

Après une matinée au parc pour faire dépenser de l'énergie à son fils, elle alla ensuite faire les courses pour remplir le frigo et décida ensuite de passer au Grill pour manger, n'ayant pas envie de cuisiner et en plus comme ça elle verrait un peu Luna.

En entrant dans le bar restaurant elle fut accosté par Matt qui avait l'air inquiet et occupée par sa conversation avec le jeune homme et son fils elle ne vit pas les yeux bleus qui étaient fixés sur elle.

"Bonjour Madame Potter;" Matt dit dès qu'il la vit

"Bonjour Matt, et c'est Isabelle je te rappelle." elle répondit avec un sourire

"Oui, est ce que vous avez vu Caroline ce matin ? Ou est ce que vous l'avez eu au téléphone ?" Matt demanda de suite

"Non pourquoi ?" Isa demanda un peu inquiète, Matt n'était pas le genre de personne qui lui poserait ces questions sans raison

"Elle devait me rejoindre pour ma pause déjeuner mais elle n'est pas venue et elle ne répond pas au téléphone." dit Matt

Isabelle comprit de suite pour quelle raison il était inquiet, Caroline répondit toujours à son téléphone, encore plus à Matt qu'elle aimait vraiment et avec qui elle voulait passer du temps.

"Non, écoute je vais tenter de la joindre et si j'ai du nouveau je te préviens de suite d'accord ? Je devais aller voir Carol en début d'après midi mais.." Isabelle commença à dire mais Matt l'interrompit

"Caroline elle devait aller la voir aussi, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit quand elle est passée tout à l'heure." Matt s'exclama de suite

"Bien, je lui demanderai alors si elle l'a vu ou non et je te le dis dès que je sais. Tu me tiens aussi au courant d'accord ?"Isabelle proposa

"Ça marche. J'ai bientôt fini mon service je vais aller la chercher aux endroits où elle aime bien allé."Matt dit avant de s'excuser pour aller prendre la commande à une autre table

Elle se dirigea vers sa table habituelle, elle était placée à un endroit plutôt stratégique du restaurant, lui permettant de voir la porte et les fenêtres, d'être dos au mur mais en même temps elle pouvait sortir rapidement. Elle venait juste d'asseoir Teddy et de s'asseoir à son tour lorsqu'un homme vint lui parler. Elle le reconnut sans mal, c'était Niklaus. Il avait changé un peu depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu dans son corps, ses cheveux étaient plus courts entre autre chose mais c'était une question d'époque aussi.

"Coucou love. Tu es aussi magnifique que d'habitude." Klaus dit de suite en la regardant attentivement, elle aussi était différente de ses vies antérieures mais en même temps elle était la même. Il y avait juste quelques changements, elle était un peu plus petite et un peu plus mince. Son attitude et sa posture étaient plus prudentes entre autre chose. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette vie mais une chose était sûre cela l'avait rendu plus dure.

"Niklaus. Je vois que tu n'es plus dans le corps d'Alaric."Isa souffla en premier avant de se reprendre

"Non, je préférais reprendre le mien, j'y suis plus à l'aise et bien plus séduisant en plus. Tu n'es pas d'accord love ?" Klaus demanda taquin

"Je n'ai jamais regardé Alaric de cette manière je ne suis donc pas la mieux placée pour te donner un avis. Navrée." répondit Isa sur le même ton

C'était tellement facile de lui parler, de lui répondre sur un ton amical. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ils furent momentanément interrompus par l'arrivée de Luna qui apportait le repas de Teddy et d'Isabelle, elle n'avait même pas attendu leurs commandes, ce n'était pas la peine pour elle. Elle savait très bien ce que Teddy pouvait ou non manger ainsi que ce qu'Isabelle préférait.

"Salut Luna, tout va bien ?" Isa demanda tout de suite à sa petite sœur

"Oui ça va. J'ai hâte d'avoir fini par contre. Qui est ton ami ?" Luna demanda poliment mais son attention n'avait pas quitté l'homme qui était à côté d'Isabelle, elles étaient très protectrices l'une envers l'autre et ce qu'il s'agisse d'un combat ou d'une affaire de cœur.

"Ah oui pardon, Klaus voici Luna qui est ma petite sœur et  Luna je te présente Niklaus, qui préfères Klaus si je ne me trompe pas ?" Isabelle demanda à Klaus à la fin

"C'est exact, enchanté de te rencontrer Luna." Klaus dit poliment, n'ayant pas manqué la lueur d'avertissement dans les yeux émeraudes de la femme qu'il aimait depuis plus de mille ans. Il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher à la petite blonde si il voulait avoir la moindre chance de conquérir Isabelle de ça il était sûr. Même si il était un peu agacé à Luna qui les avait interrompu.

Luna ne resta pas longtemps, après avoir observé Klaus une minute ou deux elle fit un sourire à Isabelle avant de repartir travailler, donnant ainsi en quelque sorte sa bénédiction.

"J'ai raté quelque chose là non ?" Klaus demanda en observant tour à tour la blonde qui s'en allait et le sourire attendri sur les lèvres d'Isabelle.

"Oui, mais je ne te dirai pas quoi." Isabelle dit avec un sourire avant de couper en huit l'hamburger de Teddy pour qu'il puisse le manger plus facilement et avec un peu de chance proprement. 

Cela attira bien sûr l'attention de Klaus sur l'enfant.

"Donc love, qui est le père ?" il demanda avec un arrière de danger dans  la voix, il était possessif ce n'était pas nouveau, ça avait été aussi le cas quand il était humain et ça n'avait fait qu'augmenter en devenant vampire

"Il s'appelait Remus Lupin, c'était un des meilleurs amis de mon père." Isa répondit calmement

"Un des amis de ton père ?" Klaus demanda curieux

"Oui mon père est mort quand j'étais un bébé et j'ai rencontré Remus quand j'avais treize ans. Quand il s'est marié avec Tonks j'étais une des seules personnes en qui il avait confiance et il a décidé de me nommer marraine au cas où. Il est mort deux semaine après la naissance de Teddy, et Tonks est morte avec lui. Donc tu n'as pas besoin de menacer la vie du père de Teddy ou d'être jaloux, non pas que tu n'en ai le droit à la base vu qu'on est pas ensemble." Isabelle lui dit calmement en le regardant

Il savait qu'elle avait raison, pour autant il n'aimait pas du tout ce fait. Elle était à lui, avec lui et il n'allait pas la laisser partir maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé.

"Et si je voulais qu'on soit ensemble ?" Klaus demanda

"Il faudrait qu'on apprenne à se connaître avant, je ne te connais plus et tu ne me connais pas, je suis différente de mes vies antérieures tout comme tu es différent d'il y a cinq cent ans." dit Isa en le regardant dans les yeux, essayant de voir si l'homme qu'elle avait aimé était toujours là

"Je te séduirais à nouveau alors. Je dois partir love, mais je te retrouverai plus tard. Une fois que mes affaires seront réglées." Klaus dit en se levant, faisant un baise main à Isabelle au passage avant de partir, satisfait d'avoir entendu son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il l'avait touché. Ça lui donnait de l'espoir.

 

Elle le revit plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait pensé à la base, en effet après avoir vu Carol à l'hôpital et cherché Caroline, dont elle n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle elle avait finit par trouver un moment pour aller voir Jenna chez les Salvatore. Elle venait de garer sa voiture dans l'allée lorsqu'elle la vit. Jenna au sol la nuque dans une position étrange et Klaus à côté d'elle.


	11. Chapter 11

Isabelle ne réfléchit pas elle sortit de sa voiture en courant, heureuse que Teddy soit endormi et donc qu'il ne verra pas ce spectacle. Elle se précipita vers le corps de Jenna, priant qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment morte, que Klaus ne l'ait pas tuée comme ça. Elle ne pourrait pas gérer avec ça, elle ne voulait pas perdre une nouvelle amie. Elle vit avec soulagement le sang autour de ses lèvres. Il restait encore le problème de la transition à gérer mais pour le moment elle allait bien.

"je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais exactement ?" Isabelle demanda à Klaus sans quitter du regard Jenna, elle parlait doucement mais avec une redoutable froideur dans sa voix

"J'avais besoin d'un vampire pour le sacrifice, tu le sais." Klaus tenta de se justifier, sentant qu'il était dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou

"Et tu vas me dire que tu n'avais pas plusieurs vampires qui t'avaient suffisamment énervé durant le dernier millénaire pour que tu veuilles les utiliser pour le sacrifice. Au lieu de transformer une innocente, qui est aussi une de mes meilleures amies, en vampire ?" Isabelle continua avec le même ton

"Damon a libérer le loup garou et le vampire que j'avais prévu à la base." Klaus dit doucement

"Qui était ce ?" Isa demanda prise d'un horrible soupçon

"Tyler Lockwood et Caroline Forbes." Klaus dit juste avant de se prendre une gifle qu'il n'avait vraiment pas vu venir

"Alors on va mettre les choses au clair Klaus, ce sont mes protégés ces deux gamins. Ils sont innocents je te rappelle. Je sais et comprends que tu veuilles briser le sort qu'Esther a mis sur toi, mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour utiliser des enfants. Tu prends Caroline, Tyler, Matt, Jenna, Alaric ou Jeremy pour ton sacrifice et je te jure que je ferai tout ce qui est possible pour l'empêcher." prévint Isabelle "Et je n'ai pas besoin de préciser que Luna et Teddy sont aussi sur cette liste n'est ce pas ?"

"Tu es la seule femme au monde pour qui j'accepte qu'elle me parle sur ce ton et de vivre après ce que tu as fait." dit Klaus à la place "Qu'est ce que j'ai en échange ?"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Isabelle contra

"Ton sang pour le rituel pour commencer." Klaus dit sérieusement

"Ta parole qu'il ne servira que pour le rituel qui libérera ta partie loup garou." demanda Isabelle en échange, elle savait que trop bien ce qu'on pouvait faire à un sorcier avec juste une fiole de son sang.

"Tu l'as, j'utiliserai l'intégralité de ce que tu m'auras donné pour le rituel de ce soir qui me permettra de devenir hybride." promis Klaus

Isabelle métamorphosa donc un mouchoir en une fiole, elle se coupa ensuite la main et fit couler le sang dedans.

"Ça suffira ?" Isa demanda ensuite à Klaus qui se saisit de la fiole, regarda la dose à l'intérieure avant de hocher la tête en confirmation.

"Oui merci. J'ai une autre demanda avant que je parte." Klaus dit ensuite avec un sourire séducteur

"Quelle demande ?" Isabelle demanda sur ses gardes

"Un baiser. Je veux que tu te rappelles ce que m'embrasser est, et autrement que dans tes rêves de tes vies antérieures. Ça devrait aussi t'empêcher de nier ce qu'il y a entre nous." Klaus dit toujours avec le même sourire mais elle pouvait aussi voir la lueur de vulnérabilité dans son regard.

Elle acquiesça et de suite après elle avait les lèvres de Klaus sur les siennes. Ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, s'embrassant avec passion et luttant pour dominance sans qu'aucun d'eux ne réussisse à gagner sur l'autre. Ils finirent par se séparer tout les deux à bout de souffle.

"Sois prudent Klaus.." Isabelle finit par dire, ne voulant pas trahir Elijah encore plus comme elle avait le pressentiment qu'il ne pourrait pas aller jusqu'au bout et tuer son frère, mais ça ne voulait quand même pas dire qu'elle n'était pas inquiète.

Il partit après un dernier baiser, un sourire aux lèvres et une promesse de 'Toujours'.

Elle regarda après lui un moment avant de léviter Jenna jusqu'au siège passager. Elle envoya ensuite un sms à Alaric pour lui dire ce qui c'était passé, enfin que Jenna était en transition mais qu'elle ne serait pas sacrifiée, elle prévint aussi Luna qui heureusement venait de rentrer chez elles. Elle prit donc Teddy et ses affaires pendant qu'Isabelle se chargeait de Jenna, lançant un sort pour qu'elle soit plus légère et la transportant à l'intérieur comme si elle avait juste des difficultés pour se déplacer.

Elles venaient juste de fermer la porte et de placer Jenna sur le canapé lorsque le téléphone d'Isabelle sonna, c'était Caroline.

"Caro.." Isabelle commença mais la jeune vampire la coupa

"On a besoin d'aide, Tyler est transformé et veut me tuer, moi et Matt, on est chez les Lockwood, dans la cage prévue pour les loups garous et il est à l'entrée." dit Caroline très rapidement

"Okay, écoute j'arrive, tu conduiras Matt jusqu'à chez nous d'accord ? Je me charge de Tyler." Isabelle dit calmement

"D'accord, dépêches toi et sois prudente." Caroline supplia

Isabelle raccrocha et prévint Luna de ce qui se passait elle transplana ensuite jusqu'à l'endroit indiqué par Caroline avant de se transformer en louve, comme ça elle entendit très clairement les grognements de Tyler. Elle fonça et le plaqua au sol avant de se concentrer et ignorant les crocs qui venaient de se planter dans son épaule, elle réussit à les transplaner tous les deux dans la zone prévue sous leur garage. Une fois loin de Caroline et dans un territoire que le loup connaissait il se calma un peu, mais peu après il commença à l'attaquer pour tenter de la vaincre et de redevenir alpha. C'était en vain vu qu'elle avait de l'expérience et de la force en plus de la vitesse, alors que lui avait de la force oui mais ne savait pas encore comment s'en servir et de la vitesse aussi mais c'était le même principe.

La nuit allait quand même être difficile et douloureuse pour les deux, mais une chose qui donnait du courage à Isabelle c'était que la nuit était assez brève vu qu'ils étaient en été, du coup la transformation ne durerait pas trop longtemps. Elle était néanmoins inquiète de savoir comment Jenna gérait les choses, et aussi pour Klaus. Elle espérait qu'il allait survivre.

 

Elle fut soulagée de voir Tyler redevenir humain et elle sortit de la cave pour laisser à Caroline le soin de le soigner, elle devait prendre des potions pour ses blessures et Luna devait compléter ça avec quelques sorts. C'était plus facile d'être soigné par quelqu'un d'autre, les sorts étaient plus efficaces.

Caroline en la voyant ne perdit pas de temps à se précipiter pour aller aider Tyler, la petite trousse où elles gardaient les potions pour l'après pleine lune dans les mains. Il y avait dans le salon Matt et Jenna. Matt avait l'air triste et vu la tête de Caroline Isabelle avait une petite idée de ce qui avait du se passer malheureusement. Jenna elle avait l'air bien, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle avait complété la transformation. Un point renforcé par la bague qu'elle portait à présent. Il était évident que Luna avait encore pu utiliser la magie des wiccans.

"Il ne t'as pas raté dis donc." Lune commenta en voyant les diverses lacérations sur le corps de sa grande sœur

Elle n'était pas inquiète par rapport à Jenna, sachant très bien qu'Isabelle sachant qu'elles avaient des vampires à la maison avait lancé sur elle même un sort pour rendre leur sang inodore. Elle lui donna les potions pour la soigner tout en lançant les sorts adéquats.

"Non, il était nerveux. Matt je vois que tu veux partir. Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, que ce soit des réponses ou simplement un repas fait maison tu es le bienvenu." Isabelle dit en le regardant dans les yeux pour qu'il voit qu'elle était sérieuse.

Il acquiesça l'air reconnaissant, avant de dire au revoir et de partir.

"Comment tu te sens Jenna ?" Isabelle demanda ensuite

"Étrange, soulagée surtout de savoir que je ne serais pas utilisée dans un sacrifice. Merci pour ça d'ailleurs. Sinon je me sens coupable de pas avoir mieux fait pour Jeremy et Elena ce genre de chose, mais Luna m'a dit que c'était normal vu que mes émotions étaient amplifiées." Jenna répondit

"Oui c'est normal, et il y a pas de soucis j'allais pas te laisser mourir comme ça." Isabelle dit simplement

"Oui, et ça dure combien de temps parce que j'avoue que le sentiment de trahison que j'éprouve envers Jeremy, Alaric et Elena n'est pas très agréable." Jenna reconnut ensuite

"Ça durera toujours, tu apprends juste à le contrôler avec le temps. Après Caroline pourra t'aider je pense, elle est vampire depuis peu, je pense que tu veux pas parler à Damon et que Stefan..." Isabelle proposa

"Je ne veux pas parler à Stefan et Damon pour le moment. Je n'apprécie pas du tout ce qui c'est passé durant les derniers jours." Jenna dit avec colère avant d'ajouter plus calmement "J'aurais bien posé des questions à Caroline mais elle et Matt discutaient et vu leurs têtes je me suis dit que c'était pas forcément le meilleur moment pour parler de ça."

Elles discutèrent de choses et d'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Alaric envoie un message pour prévenir que Klaus était toujours en vie vu que Elijah l'avait sauvé après que l'hybride ait dit quelque chose à propos de sa famille étant toujours en vie. Jenna partit donc pour aller retrouver Jeremy, Alaric ainsi qu'Elena qui devait à présent être une vampire vu que Damon lui avait donné son sang de force le matin même.

Les deux sorcières se préparèrent ensuite pour leur journée, elles avaient beaucoup à faire.


	12. Chapter 12

Le timing était extrêmement mauvais, Isabelle était absolument surchargée. Luna avait du aller en Angleterre pour aller voir son père, ce n'était pas une visite qu'elle pouvait repousser, vu que c'était pour l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Depuis l’événement père et fille avaient tout fait pour passer la journée ensemble, Luna avait même pu quitter Poudlard pour la journée pour l'occasion. Ils avaient toute une tradition, et sachant à quel point c'était important pour les deux, Isabelle avait refusé lorsque Luna avait proposé d'annuler. En effet Teddy était malade, ça c'était produit durant la pleine lune et depuis il ne faisait que tousser. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient allé voir un médicomage américain spécialisé pour les enfants et il avait confirmé que c'était une mauvaise grippe. 

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Teddy tombait malade durant la pleine lune, son système immunitaire était alors plus faible, mais ça n'avait jamais jusque là était aussi grave. Donc non seulement Isabelle était toute seule avec son fils malade, ce qui était déjà difficile vu qu'elle avait pas dormi durant la pleine lune pour s'occuper de Tyler, mais en plus elle devait rester alerte vu que le shériff était à présent au courant de qui faisait partie du surnaturel. Caroline l'avait dit à Matt qui avait ensuite fait semblant d'être hypnotisé. Et Isabelle ne savait pas du tout si elle devait s'attendre à une visite du conseil étant une sorcière.

Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Damon était passé la voir peu après le départ de Luna il y a deux jours, pour l'informer qu'il avait été mordu par Tyler. Elle l'avait bien sûr examiné, et lui avait dit qu'il avait trois jours grand maximum avant que les symptômes ne soient trop horrible, Tyler étant bien plus jeune loup garou que Julia ne l'avait été, ça et l'âge de Damon avait un poids sur la survie du vampire. Elle n'avait pas réussi à se procurer de larmes de phénix malheureusement et n'avait pas trouvé de remède miracle. Luna et elle avait bien sûr cherché après ce qui était arrivé à Rose, après tout Caroline était une personne qu'elles aimaient beaucoup, mais aucun sorcier n'avait trouvé de remède. Non pas que beaucoup en ait cherché malheureusement. Ou si ils en avaient trouvé un il n'était pas connu.

Isabelle ne voulant pas que Damon meurt, même si il était agaçant, avait donc cherché des potions pour lui permettre de gagner quelques jours, quand elle n'était pas au chevet de Teddy à s'arracher les cheveux à cause de son impuissance. Tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire c'était quelque chose pour la douleur, ainsi que la soif de sang. Rien de bien utile à la longue mais elle n'avait pas mieux. Elle avait appelé Hermione au cas où son amie ait une idée mais même elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

En plus de ça Isabelle ne savait pas ce qu'était devenu Elijah, Damon lui avait juste dit en passant que John était mort et que Elijah les avait trahi. Rien de plus. Elle espérait que Klaus ne fasse rien à l'original qui avait tenté de le tuer, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Enfin à part s'inquiéter, chose pour laquelle elle était très douée, malheureusement pour elle.

Luna plaisantait d'ailleurs souvent qu'elle n'aurait certes pas de cheveux blancs du à l'âge étant donné qu'elle était immortelle en tant que Maitresse de la Mort, mais qu'elle en aurait surement à cause de l'inquiétude. Ce à quoi Isa répondait le plus souvent avec un coussin dans le visage de la jeune sorcière.

Cela faisait donc trois jours depuis la pleine lune, Jenna n'avait pas pu passer. Chose qu'Isabelle pouvait comprendre, la vampire avait après tout eu sa vie bien chamboulée. Et même si John et elle n'était pas proche, Jenna en avait suffisamment parlé pour savoir que sa mort la secouerait. Encore plus avec sa transformation à elle mais aussi à Elena en vampire. Non les Gilbert avaient eu beaucoup de changement dernièrement.

En plus avec la maladie de Teddy, Isabelle ne pouvait pas utiliser un sort pour que son sang ne soit pas attirant pour un vampire, et comme le sang des sorciers avec un noyau magique était particulièrement appétissant, selon les recherches de Luna, il valait mieux que Jenna garde ses distances.

 

Isabelle était en train de se préparer un café, elle n'était pas une grande fan de la boisson, préférant s'en passer et boire des tisanes, mais n'ayant pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers jours c'était nécessaire. Elle buvait donc un café pour se tenir éveillée encore un jour. Luna devait rentrer ce soir. Lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Après une rapide vérification qu'elle portait bien un pantalon et un T-Shirt, et qu'elle était visible, Isabelle alla ouvrir la porte. C'était Stefan Salvatore, un peu un choc, en effet Isabelle n'avait pas beaucoup de contact avec lui. Le fait qu'il risquait de craquer pour le sang humain et de rompre son régime de sang animal ne la rassurait guère. Elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas Elena ou même Bonnie, cette dernière qui était très à l'aise avec le jeune Salvatore. En effet Isabelle n'était pas d'accord avec toutes les actions de Damon mais au moins il risquait moins de craquer si quelqu'un se mettait à saigner devant lui, Stefan elle était moins sûre.

Le fait que Stefan avait aussi tendance à éviter les sorcières puisque elles n'aimaient pas Elena aidait également.

"Stefan que puis je faire pour toi ?" Isabelle demanda, son mug de café à la main et s'appuyant contre le côté de la porte.

Il était hors de question qu'un vampire rentre chez elle avec Teddy malade et elle épuisée, elle n'était pas au top pour repousser une attaque.

"Damon m'a dit pour la morsure, et il m'a dit qu'il était venu te voir. Tu as une solution, un remède ?" Stefan demanda désespéramment

Il était évident qu'il ne voulait pas perdre son frère, le seul lien qu'il avait avec sa vie humaine, et même sa seule famille. Compréhensible.

"Je n'ai pas de remède." Isabelle dit de suite, elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs "Le seul remède auquel je peux penser pour une morsure de loup garou sur un vampire c'est les larmes de phénix et c'est pas vraiment quelque chose de facile à trouver. J'ai par contre crée une potion pour la soif de sang et pour la douleur. Je n'ai rien de mieux."

"J'ai du empêcher Damon de se laisser brûler par le soleil ce matin." souffla Stefan

"Je suis désolée Stefan, mais je n'ai pas de remède miracle. Mon style de sorcières ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à soigner les vampires." Isabelle dit simplement en lui tendant les deux fioles contenant les potions

"Merci. Tu crois que les sorcières comme Bonnie ont un moyen ?" Stefan demanda avec de l'espoir

"Je l'ignore, mais avec leur rapport avec les vampires je crains que non." répondit Isa

"Je vais quand même tenter. Merci Isabelle." Stefan dit avant de partir à vitesse vampire

Isabelle regarda un moment dehors avant de soupirer et de fermer la porte, il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse faire de plus, et en plus son fils avait besoin d'elle. Et c'était sa priorité absolue.

 

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, Isabelle commençait à être inquiète, Luna n'était toujours pas rentrée. Heureusement la fièvre de Teddy était tombée, et pour la première fois depuis trois jours il dormait paisiblement, et voir ses traits tranquilles ainsi était un baume pour Isabelle. Le pire était passé, ce n'était pas fini mais le plus dur était fini.

En entendant un coup à la porte elle fronça les sourcils, Luna n'avait pas oublié ses clés et elle n'attendait personne. Elle descendit néanmoins les escaliers pour aller ouvrir la porte et elle eut le choc d'y voir Klaus.

"Tout va bien love, tu as l'air fatiguée." Klaus demanda de suite en voyant les cernes sur le visage de la femme qu'il aimait

Elle avait beau être en jogging et un vieux T Shirt un peu grand pour elle, et avec un stylo dans les cheveux pour retenir un chignon rapide, elle restait une des plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais vu.

"Oui ça va, mon fils était malade, les derniers jours ont été un peu difficile. Toi ça va ?" Isabelle demanda plus par habitude qu'autre chose

"Oui très bien, je suis enfin un hybride. Ça fait du bien de sentir mon loup libre." avoua Klaus

Isabelle ne voulait même pas l'imaginer, avoir débloqué son loup mais pourtant le sentir en cage en permanence pendant mille ans.. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre comment Esther avait pu infliger ça sur n'importe qui, encore plus son propre fils.

"Tant mieux, je suis heureuse pour toi. Où est Elijah ? Il va bien ?" Isabelle demanda ensuite, inquiète pour celui qu'elle considérait comme un grand frère

"Oui, endormi pour le moment. Dis moi love étais tu au courant que mon frère comptait me tuer ?" Klaus demanda ses yeux prenant un air infiniment plus dangereux

"Je savais qu'il en avait l'intention. Il m'a dit que tu avait tué Finn, Rebekah et Kol. C'est pour cela que je ne t'ai rien dit quand tu as épargné Jenna, ça et le fait que je ne pensais pas Elijah capable de vraiment te tuer." Isabelle avoua

"Pourtant tu m'en pensais capable ?" Klaus dit plus que demanda, il avait l'air blessé

"Je ne sais pas, dans mes rêves, ou souvenirs, de mes vies antérieures je dirais que non. Mais je ne te connais pas Klaus, je suis Isabelle Potter et personne d'autre. Je connaissais Elijah parce que lui et moi avons passé du temps ensemble. Toi, qui que tu as été dans mes vies antérieures je ne te connais pas, pas plus que tu ne me connais." Isabelle dit en le regardant dans les yeux

Oui elle ne nierait pas qu'elle était attirée par Klaus, ou qu'elle voulait le connaître. Mais elle n'allait pas se lancer comme ça, juste parce qu'ils avaient été ensemble dans des vies antérieures.

Klaus la regarda un moment, le visage indéchiffrable avant de soupirer.

"Je présume que si je te demande de quitter Mystic Falls avec moi aujourd'hui c'est non ?" Klaus demanda

"Oui c'est non. J'ai une vie Klaus, et surtout mon fils a une vie. Il a besoin de stabilité." Isa confirma

"Comment puis je te connaître et toi me connaître si tu ne nous donnes pas une chance ?" Klaus demanda "Comment tu veux procéder ?"

Il voulait la prendre avec lui, mais il savait qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, une des choses qu'il aimait chez elle. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et ne se laissait pas faire. Il la laisserait décider comment fonctionner si ça voulait dire qu'elle lui laissait une chance.

"Je suis prête à porter un objet pour que tu puisses me localiser." Isa commença, elle avait suffisamment de souvenirs pour se rappeler à quel point il était protecteur, il ne partirait pas si ça voulait dire qu'il pouvait ne pas la retrouver, et puis ça lui prouverait qu'elle était vraiment prête à lui laisser une chance. "Et quand tu es stable, que tu es posé quelque part tu viens me trouver et on en parle. Je ne te suivrais pas sinon Klaus. Je veux apprendre à te connaître, je ne le nie pas tu m'intrigue et de ce que j'ai vu de mes vies antérieures toi et moi on s'aimait vraiment, mais je ne peux pas tout abandonner comme ça."

Klaus la regarda un moment avant de sourire, un vrai sourire et pas un sourire narquois, non un doux et tendre. Il enleva ensuite un collier d'autour de son cou. Il était en argent et ancien, Isa ne put un retenir un cri de surprise. C'était un qu'il lui avait offert au début de leur relation mille ans auparavant. Un soleil avec une pierre bleu au centre.

"Tu l'as gardé." Isa souffla

"Précieusement, comme tout ce qui me restait de toi. Je te l'avais redonné il y a cinq cent ans, et il était déjà enchanté pour que je puisse toujours retrouver le porteur." Klaus dit avec la voix emplie d'émotion

Isa se tourna alors pour qu'il puisse le lui attacher.

"Je suis le seul qui peut l'enlever. Je veux que tu sois au courant." prévint Klaus mais Isa ne fit pas un mouvement pour se dégager, elle s'y attendait un peu

Ressentir le poids du pendentif était rassurant et familier, c'était un peu étrange pour elle mais aussi réconfortant.

"Je pars ce soir." Klaus dit tristement "J'ai le droit à un baiser d'au revoir ?"

Isabelle hésita un moment mais finalement accepta, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'en avait pas envie après tout. Au hochement de tête d'Isabelle Klaus n'attendit plus un moment, il se mit à l'embrasser passionnément, comme pour marquer les lèvres d'Isa comme sienne.

Lorsque Luna arriva, Isa était assise sur le canapé et bien que Klaus était parti depuis une dizaine de minute elle n'était toujours pas remise.


	13. Chapter 13

Luna était extrêmement amusée par rapport à Isabelle, elle était toujours en contrôle et aux yeux de l'ancienne serdaigle avoir un homme qui la surprenait était pour le mieux. Mais Klaus avait encore du chemin à faire avant d'avoir la bénédiction de Luna. Oui en le rencontrant elle avait donné son approbation par rapport à son physique et au fait qu'il semblait digne de confiance pour protéger Isabelle si nécessaire. Le reste viendrait avec le temps, mais l'effet qu'il avait sur sa grande sœur était génial dans tous les cas. 

Les taquineries de la blonde s'arrêtèrent par contre lorsqu'on toqua à leur porte. Surprises étant donné qu'elles n'attendaient personne et qu'il commençait à être tard, Luna se leva quand même pour aller voir ce qui se passait. C'était Caroline et sa mère le shérif.

"Désolée de venir aussi tard mais on peut entrer ?" Caroline demanda d'une voix fatiguée 

"Ta mère ne va pas nous tirer dessus pas vrai ?" Luna demanda en haussant un sourcil 

Elles avaient eu un appel de Jenna un peu plus tôt pour les informer de ce qui était arrivé à Jérémy, l'adolescent s'était pris une balle en pleine poitrine lorsque le shérif avait tiré sur Damon qui avait évité le coup. Bonnie avait apparemment réussi à le ramener à la vie. Tout ça c'était passé très rapidement et sachant que Teddy était malade Jenna n'avait pas appelé. Ce sur quoi les deux sorcières avaient protesté. Oui elles étaient venues à Mystic Falls pour trouver la paix et en suivant les pressentiments de Luna mais elles avaient bien compris que le premier était un peu compliqué à obtenir. Elles s'étaient résignées à l'idée. Elles ne voulaient toujours pas se battre mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elles ne pouvaient pas aider de temps en temps.

Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait du neveu de leur ami, un gamin qu'elles aimaient beaucoup, bien plus qu'Elena en tout cas. Il ne prenait pas de grands airs et il était poli et gentil. Sa mort aurait vraiment été une tragédie, et tout cela parce que le shériff avait décidé que tirer sur un vampire extrêmement rapide dans un lieu public était une bonne idée. Donc non, elles n'avaient pas particulièrement envie d'être aimable envers Madame Forbes. 

"Non, s'il vous plait, je ne sais pas comment lui expliquer tout ce qui est arrivé." Caroline supplia

Échangeant un regard les deux femmes acceptèrent, si elles pouvaient aider la mère de Caroline a accepté sa fille alors elles le feraient. Caroline avait été inconsolable quand elle avait du effacer les souvenirs de sa mère quand Liz l'avait enfin accepté. Mais Caroline avait choisi de ne pas être égoïste, elle avait choisi de protéger les vampires de Mystic Falls, sachant que la sheriff n'accepterait jamais toutes les actions de Damon, entre autres.

Les quatre femmes se retrouvèrent rapidement assisse à la table du salon, nulle ne parla, ne sachant pas quoi vraiment dire.

"Je présume que vous avez des questions ?" Luna finit par demander

"Je ne sais pas vraiment où commencer à vrai dire. Peut être qu'on pourrait se tutoyer non ?" Liz proposa

Les deux femmes acceptèrent volontiers, et pour se donner quelque chose à faire Isabelle alla servir à boire, elles choisirent toutes de prendre de l'alcool, Isabelle choisit de servir du vin blanc. Ne pensant pas que ce soit une bonne idée de boire quelque chose de plus fort après une journée pareille.

"Qu'est ce que tu voudrais savoir en premier ?" Isabelle demanda en se rasseyant

"Caroline m'a dit que vous l'avez aidé et que vous êtes des sorcières." Liz dit après un moment de réflexion 

"Oui pour les deux, nous sommes des sorcières et c'est pour ça que j'ai reconnu ce qu'était devenue Caroline lorsqu'elle m'a attaqué. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser affronter une telle épreuve seule. Ce serait injuste envers elle." Isabelle répondit doucement 

Voyant que Liz avait des questions mais qu'elle n'osait pas les poser, Luna proposa à Caroline de venir l'aider à préparer un gâteau. Caroline accepta volontiers, comprenant que sa mère ne voulait probablement pas posé toutes ses questions devant elle. 

"Comment on devient un vampire ?" Liz questionna inquiète, elle voulait savoir ce que sa petite fille avait du traverser

"La personne concernée boit du sang de vampire et doit ensuite mourir pour que la transformation entre en action. Ensuite elle doit boire du sang pour devenir vraiment un vampire, si elle n'en boit pas elle meurt au bout de 24 heures, c'est le temps de la transition. Caroline n'a pas voulu devenir un vampire, une femme l'a tué après son accident de voiture. Caroline avait reçu du sang de vampire pour la sauver et du coup la transition était en action." Isabelle expliqua doucement mais sans rien cacher

Si elles voulaient que ça fonctionne, elles devaient être honnête. Sinon ça ne servait à rien, surtout que les secrets avaient tendance à revenir à la surface, souvent de la pire manière possible. 

"Quand on devient un vampire toutes les émotions, le caractère, tout est amplifié. Caroline est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, elle a risqué sa vie pour aider un ami. Tyler Lockwood est ce qu'on appelle un loup garou, l'ennemi mortel des vampires. Si un vampire est mordu par un loup garou le soir de la pleine lune alors le vampire est condamné. Pourtant sachant ça, elle n'a pas hésité à tout faire pour l'aider, alors que la plupart des vampires l'aurait tué sans la moindre hésitation pour se protéger. 

Elle est vraiment épanouie en tant que vampire, tout n'est pas parfait et elle le sait. Et je ne doute pas qu'un jour ce sera difficile d'accepter que le monde va continuer à changer et qu'elle ne vieillira pas avec, qu'elle ne pourra pas avoir d'enfant. Mais pour le moment elle fait tout pour se concentrer sur le positif. 

Tu es sa mère et je ne me mettrais jamais entre vous, mais j'adore Caroline, Luna et moi on a du la soutenir une fois quand tu l'as rejeté. Je ne permettrai pas que tu la blesse de nouveau. Si tu as le moindre doute sur ta possibilité à accepter la magnifique et extraordinaire jeune femme qu'elle est en train de devenir, je préférerai le savoir maintenant." Isabelle dit en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Si il y avait une chose pour laquelle elle se battrait toujours, c'était pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Caroline faisait partie de la liste des personnes qui comptaient pour elle et elle la protégerait autant que possible. Les Potter comme les Black étaient connus pour être protecteurs de ceux qu'ils aimaient, il était même dit qu'ils étaient pire que les pires prédateurs lorsqu'on touchait ceux qu'ils aimaient. Et Isabelle était les deux, sa grand mère était une Black, et son parrain en était un aussi. 

"J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs avec Caroline, je m'en rends compte. Mais je refuse de la perdre, je veux comprendre ce qui se passe et comment l'aider au mieux. Je veux être une bonne mère." Liz dit de suite en la regardant droit dans les yeux 

Isabelle réprima un sourire en voyant la détermination dans les yeux de la femme, elle avait fait son choix et sa fille serait sa priorité. Elle pouvait respecter ça. 

"Bien." Isabelle se contenta de dire sérieusement "Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir alors ?"

"Ma fille a.. a t-elle besoin de tuer pour survivre ?" Liz questionna ensuite

"Non, avec les poches de sang les vampires ne sont plus obligés de tuer. Non pas qu'ils l'étaient à la base, si ils arrivaient à se contrôler, ils pouvaient se contenter d'un peu de sang. Malheureusement tout le monde n'a pas assez de contrôle, ou parfois ils n'avaient simplement pas envie." Isabelle dit simplement "Pour beaucoup de vampire la vie humaine ne compte pas vraiment." 

"Damon Salvatore par exemple ?" Liz demanda 

"Damon est un cas étrange, il est un mix de contradiction. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à le cerner. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit quelqu'un de foncièrement mauvais, par contre il est égoïste. Cela ne fait aucun doute." Isabelle dit doucement, elle ne comprenait pas le vampire, elle était plutôt impressionnée par l'amour qu'il avait eu pour Katerina, même si elle ne savait pas si c'était de l'amour ou de l'obsession. Il était évident en tout cas qu'il était un homme passionné. 

"Stefan est aussi un vampire. Pourtant ils sont si différents.." Liz dit après

"Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Stefan Salvatore, il fait parti de ces vampires qui n'ont absolument aucun contrôle et qui se retrouve facilement aux extrêmes. Il refuse de boire du sang humain, chassant les animaux à la place, parce qu'il ne peut pas se contrôler quand il boit du sang humain. Le problème c'est que les vampires sont rarement, voire jamais, fait pour une extrême pareille. Se priver ainsi de sang humain l'affaiblit, mais affaiblit encore plus son contrôle à la vue du sang. Il y a plus de risque qu'il ne craque que Damon par exemple." Isabelle expliqua

Les quatre femmes discutèrent un moment encore, Luna et Isabelle répondant de leur mieux aux questions du sheriff, et quand Liz et sa fille partirent, la mère avait l'air plus calme et déterminée par rapport à la situation. 

"J'espère qu'on a bien fait de lui parler." Isabelle dit un moment après le départ

"On a bien fait, Liz est une bonne mère et elle a accepté Caroline. Maintenant elle doit juste s'habituer à l'idée, ce n'est pas facile pour elle. On lui a appris depuis longtemps à haïr les vampires, accepter qu'ils sont en quelque sorte humain est difficile." Luna dit doucement 

Isabelle hocha la tête, sachant pertinemment que Luna avait surement raison. 

"Maintenant passons à plus important. Tu vas faire quoi par rapport à Klaus ?" Luna demanda avec un grand sourire

Isabelle poussa un grognement et décida d'éviter le sujet en allant dans la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas y penser et Luna ne ferait que l'embrouiller. 

L'été allait être long en tout cas.


	14. Chapter 14

L'été n'avait certes pas été long comme Isabelle et Luna avaient pensé en premier lieu, il avait en tout cas était mouvementé pour elles. 

Leur priorité avait été Jenna, étant donné que Damon était trop occupé vu qu'il cherchait son frère qui était parti avec Klaus pour le sauver. Ce qui etait certes compréhensible mais les deux sorcières ne comprenaient pas vraiment le but, en effet Stefan avait fait un marché. Dix ans de sa vie en échange du sang de Klaus pour sauver Damon.

Mais elles le laissaient faire, son but était louable et les deux étaient heureuses de voir qu'il y avait quand même une réelle affection fraternelle entre eux. Elles espéraient juste qu'Elena n'allait pas la briser totalement. 

Au début il venait les voir dans l'espoir qu'elles puissent localiser Stefan, mais vu que Klaus avait un sort pour bloquer ce genre de tentative du lui et que Stefan était toujours avec lui, ça avait été en vain.

Après cela il ne venait les voir que pour parler et se changer les idées. Elles ne seraient jamais ses plus grandes fan, mais il pouvait être agréable et de bonne compagnie. 

Caroline aidait Jenna un peu, mais les trois femmes voulaient qu'elle profite de l'été pour se reposer et se détendre. Après l'année qu'elle avait traversé, elle le méritait bien. 

Pour autant elles voyaient souvent la blonde adolescente qui venait les voir quand elle en avait marre d'Elena et de son obsession pour retrouver Stefan, elle ne parlait que de ça, ou de la compagnie de Tyler. Bonnie étant en vacances dans sa famille paternelle, elles étaient les seules vers qui Caroline pouvait se tourner.

Il revenait donc aux deux sorcières d'apprendre à Jenna comment se comporter en tant que vampire, elle avait choisi de se nourir de poche de sang, elle voulait avoir de la force pour protéger sa famille, mais en plus elle aimait bien trop les animaux pour en tuer comme ça et il était hors de question qu'elle risque de tuer un humain. Ce n'était pas toujours facile mais elle arrivait de mieux en mieux à se contrôler, s'aidant beaucoup des sucettes de sang que Isabelle et Luna avaient en stock. 

Quand à la relation entre Jenna et Alaric c'était fini. Jenna se sentait beaucoup trop trahi que son petit ami lui ait autant menti mais qu'en plus il ait écouté Elena dans ce qui ne la concernait pas du tout et que lequel elle n'avait aucun droit de décider. A savoir si Jenna devait ou non savoir à propos du monde surnaturel. 

Jenna ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour vraiment faire confiance à Alaric, mais en plus elle n'était pas sûre de vraiment le connaître vu qu'il lui avait caché une part importante de sa vie et donc de lui même. Elle était aussi pratique, Alaric ne voulait pas devenir un vampire c'était évident, du coup il était plus logique de rompre dès le début plutôt que de continuer une relation vouée à l'échec. 

Les deux tentaient donc d'être amis, malgré les sentiments qu'ils avaient encore l'un pour l'autre mais ils faisaient des progrès.  Chose nécessaire vu que Alaric vivait chez les Gilbert. Jenna voulait qu'il soit là pour l'arrêter au cas où si jamais elle risquait de boire sur les deux adolescents dont elle avait la garde. Vu qu'Alaric n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rentrer chez lui, dans un appartement où Klaus avait été,  et qu'en plus il voyait le risque il n'avait pas vraiment protesté. 

A la demande de Jenna, qui ne voulait pas qu'il dorme sur le canapé en permanence, Luna avait créé une chambre supplémentaire pour le chasseur de vampire. Il n'était donc pas obligé de dormir dans la chambre des parents décédés de Jeremy. 

Jeremy venait aussi souvent à la maison des sorcières, il discutait surtout avec Isabelle lui posant des questions sur son expérience quand elle était revenue à la vie après avoir été tué. Jenna lui avait dit pour le rassurer après sa propre expérience. Isabelle avait perçu qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez l'adolescent mais respectant son intimité elle n'avait pas cherché à en savoir davantage, il en parlerait quand il le voudrait et pas avant. 

Jeremy appréciait le fait qu'il pouvait vraiment se détendre dans cette maison. Il avait avoué ne se sentir que moyennement en sécurité depuis qu'il savait que Damon était un vampire et qu'il avait accès à sa maison en permanence.  Le vampire l'avait tué après tout. Et en plus chez les sorcières il n'avait pas à se soucier d'entendre parler de Stefan en permanence ou du surnaturel en général. 

Il savait que Isabelle faisait des études sur la magie et que Luna faisait de même mais elles n'en parlaient pas en permanence et elles lui posaient des questions sur lui et des intérêts. Il avait découvert avec plaisir que Luna aimait aussi dessiner. Les deux partaient depuis régulièrement dans de grandes discussions sur le sujet.

En plus de son travail et de la maison des deux jeunes femmes, Jeremy passait aussi beaucoup de son temps avec sa tante. Il savait à quel point il avait été proche de la perdre et comme elle était la seule adulte qui lui restait il faisait en sorte de passer beaucoup de son temps avec elle. Les deux partaient parfois dans de grandes ballades dans les environs de Mystic Falls où ils allaient simplement de leur côté lors des jours en famille sur lesquels Luna insistait. Le dimanche le plus souvent ils allaient à la mer ou au zoo, faire du tourisme ensemble. Enfin dans Elena qui refusait de venir, ce qui était plutôt hypocrite de sa part après tout des discours sur la famille mais bon, ils passaient quand même de bons moments. Alaric les accompagnait parfois quand il n'avait pas déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Damon bien sûr. 

Il n'était pas non plus le seul jeune dans la maison vu que Matt vivait avec elles a présent. Et ce depuis qu'il était tombé malade et que Luna l'avait conduit jusqu'à la maison, refusant catégoriquement qu'il reste seul chez lui. 

Matt avait été gêné au début bien sûr, ainsi que touché que des gens s'en soucient, il avait même proposé d'aider au niveau des frais. Ce a quoi Isabelle avait répondu qu'avec tout son argent elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il fasse ça, il devait juste participer aux tâches meménagères et c'était tout. 

Du coup pour la première fois depuis toujours,  Matt avait quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui, pour lui faire le petit déjeuner,  s'assurer qu'il ne se couche pas trop tard .... c'était étrange pour lui mais il adorait. 

Il se rapprochait aussi beaucoup de Jeremy qui comme lui n'avait pas grand monde de proche. Elena était toujours préoccupé par Stefan, Caroline et Tyler étaient presque toujours ensemble. Matt avait certes rompu avec Caroline mais c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas gérer tout le vampirisme pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de sentiment pour elle. Du coup la voir avec Tyler qui avait été un de ses meilleur ami, c'était pas évident. 

Peu avant l'anniversaire d'Elena, Matt Isa aborder un sujet qui le travailler. 

"Isa tu envisage d'être avec Klaus? "Matt demanda un jour où ils étaient sur tout les deux, Teddy faisait une sieste et Luna était au travail.

Matt avait parfois entendu Luna taquiner Isa pas rapport à Klaus et il se posait beaucoup de question, c'est pour ça qu'interrompant sa lecture sur les différentes créatures magique dans le monde il posa cette question.

"Oui Matt, je l'envisage. Pourquoi ?" Isabelle répondit honnêtement et gentiment 

"C'est juste après ce qu'il a fait comment peux tu...?" Matt questionna 

"Ce que tu dois comprendre Matt c'est que j'ai des vies antérieures dont je me souviens. Dans ces vies antérieures j'ai connu Klaus, je l'ai connu quand il était encore humain, on a grandi ensemble. Et je l'ai connu quelques semaines il y a cinq cent ans. 

Je ne dis pas que je suis d'accord avec toutes ses actions mais je sais qui il est au fond, derrière ses masques. 

Je veux apprendre à connaître qui il est aujourd'hui bien sûr tout comme je veux qu'il sache qui je suis. Mais Niklaus est mon âme sœur, donc je sais qu'il est fait pour moi. 

En plus Matt je suis immortelle, alors pourquoi est ce que je tournerai le dos à une personne avec qui je peux partager toute ma vie ?" Isabelle demanda 

"Mais il a tué Elena et pleins d'autres personnes." Matt protesta

"Je sais, et c'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à accepter. Mais je comprends aussi a quel point Niklaus était désespéré de pouvoir enfin être lui même, de ne plus avoir une partie de lui même bloquée en permanence. 

Et puis à part Jenna je ne crois pas qu'il y ait un seul vampire qui n'est jamais tué.  

Matt je sais que ce que je te demande ait quelque chose de très dur mais est ce que tu accepterais de donner une chance à Klaus, d'apprendre à vraiment le connaître. Tu pourrais faire ça ?" Isabelle demanda 

Si il disait non elle s'adapter, Matt était de la famille à présent et elle n'allait pas le rejeter comme ça. Elle voulait juste le savoir a l'avance pour prendre des dispositions par rapport à Klaus. 

Matt fut totalement choqué quand elle lui dit cela, personne ne s'était jamais soucié de lui comme Isabelle et Luna faisaient. 

"J'essaierai de vraiment le connaître." Matt promit faisant naître un sourire et un regard fier d'Isabelle

Il ne perdit pas de temps à se replonger dans son livre pour cacher son embarras. Le rire de la jeune femme prouva que ça avait été en vain mais elle n'en parla pas ce pourquoi il lui fut reconnaissant. 

Teddy était évidemment enchanté d'avoir un nouveau partenaire de jeu, parfois même deux quand Jeremy restait aussi. L'enfant était aux anges, il avait même eu l'occasion de voir certains de ses oncles et tantes d'Angleterre. 

Neville, Fred et George étaient en effet passé durant les vacances. Matt avait bien sympathisé avec eux, il avait aussi adoré le sens de l'humour des jumeaux. 

Au plus grand soulagement du blond, il ne s'était pas ridiculisé devant Fleur quand elle était venue avec son mari Bill ainsi que leur fille Victoire qui avait un an de moins que Teddy. Quelque chose dont le quaterback pouvait être fier, vu que Fleur avait rayonné de hoir quant juste appris qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois. Elle avait eu du mal à contrôler son allure, mais Matt avait été bien plus fasciné par Gabrielle, la petite sœur de Fleur qui à 17 ans était une vrai beauté.  

Les deux avaient d'ailleurs échangé leur numéros de téléphone et textotaient régulièrement depuis.  

L'été touchait malheureusement à sa fin et avec lui la paix qui avait commencé à s'installer dans la ville.


	15. Chapter 15

"Et maintenant on a couché ensemble et je sais pas où on en est." Caroline finissait de dire

Sa mère l'avait déposé plus d'une heure auparavant chez Isabelle et Luna, et depuis le moment où Isa l'avait assise devant un jus de fruit, en lui disant de vider son sac, la blonde avait fait justement ça. Pendant qu'Isabelle faisait de la pâtisserie, Caroline parlait de tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé depuis près d'un an, que ce soit de sa relation avec Damon, du sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle avait eu avec lui, de l'impression qu'elle était la cinquième roue du carrosse avec Bonnie et Elena, de sa relation ratée avec Matt qu'elle avait aimé, de sa transformation en vampire, de la peur que lui inspirait le visage d'Elena, des remords par rapport à l'homme qu'elle avait tué, de l'horreur qu'elle avait de l'hypnose, de sa colère envers Katherine, Elena, Damon et Stefan, de sa joie par rapport à la nouvelle relation qu'elle avait avec sa mère, du sentiment de trahison qu'elle ressentait vis à vis de son père et pour finir de sa confusion envers sa relation avec Tyler. 

Isabelle écouta tout le long, la laissant hurler si nécessaire, elle pouvait lui donner son attention sans problème vu que Matt avait pris Teddy pour aller jouer dehors et qu'elle était presque sûre que Jeremy les avait rejoint, une des choses positives de cet été était la relation entre Matt et Jeremy, ils étaient devenus très proches et Matt arrivait vraiment à voir plus chez le plus jeune Gilbert que simplement le petit frère d'Elena, qu'il avait vu si longtemps. C'était agréable pour Jeremy de son côté d'avoir un ami, dû à ses problèmes de drogues surtout, il avait perdu les quelques amis qu'il s'était fait. Il parlait avec quelques personnes mais elles étaient plutôt distantes, Matt à ce niveau là était parfait, et il avait lui aussi besoin d'un ami qui pouvait le comprendre, il avait perdu son meilleur ami après que Tyler ait embrassé sa mère et le fait qu'il soit tombé amoureux de Caroline, n'avait pas arrangé les choses non plus. 

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Caroline ?" Isabelle demanda calmement en mettant la tarte aux pommes qu'elle venait de finir au four et en décidant de se concentrer sur le dernier problème que la jeune vampire avait abordé "Pose toi et réfléchi si tu veux vraiment être avec Tyler." 

"Je ne sais pas Isa, c'est ça le soucis, une part de moi dis oui, je pense que je suis plus qu'un peu amoureuse de lui mais j'hésite." Caroline admit 

"Tu hésites parce que Tyler est ton ami et que tu as peur de le perdre ? Parce que tu ne penses pas qu'entre vous à la longue ça peut marcher ? Ou parce que tu penses que tu as besoin de temps pour toi après tout ce qui t'es arrivé ?" Isabelle questionna gentiment, elle ne pensait pas que Caroline devrait plonger de suite dans une relation, c'était sans aucun doute tentant, surtout avec Bonnie et Elena dans des relations, quoique pour Elena c'était un peu compliquée, mais elle était aimée par deux hommes et du coup ça tracassait probablement Caroline. Isabelle pouvait comprendre, c'était un peu les tensions entre Ron et Hermione durant sa sixième année et le besoin de souffler qui l'avait poussé vers Blaise Zabini, leur relation n'avait pas durée, mais ça avait été un soulagement pour Isabelle, tout comme elle pensait la relation avec Matt avait été pour Caroline. Malheureusement, même si elle avait beaucoup de sympathie pour le jeune loup garou qui avait eu besoin d'aide durant les premiers temps de sa transformation, elle avait appris à le connaître suffisamment pour voir que entre lui et Caroline ça ne durerait pas. Déjà que Isa trouvait l'idée d'un vampire avec un loup garou, juste un désastre en attente, mais c'était plus dû aux caractères des deux jeunes, ils s'aimeraient profondément de ça elle en était sûre, et Luna l'avait confirmé, mais Tyler était encore entre l'alpha et le beta, il se cherchait encore et un jour où l'autre il aurait besoin d'une meute avec qui courir, pas comme il avait fait durant l'été avec elle même, mais vraiment partager l'appel de la lune. Une chose qu'il n'aurait pas ici, et elle ne pensait pas que Tyler avait la volonté nécessaire pour sacrifier ça pour Caroline. Il était quelqu'un de bien, ou en tout cas il avait les moyens de le devenir, mais il y avait trop de colère, de rage et de perte en lui pour que ça marche longtemps. Un loup garou avait ses émotions exacerbés, pas autant qu'un vampire mais quand même un peu, le désir d'ami, d'une meute était vitale pour un loup, elle le savait parce qu'elle le ressentait elle même quoique moins puissamment en tant qu'une louve animagus, c'était la présence de Luna, de Teddy, d'Andy parfois et depuis un moment de Jenna, qui aidait vraiment. Elle pouvait aussi compter Matt et Jeremy à présent. Remus lui avait dit que pour un loup garou mordu c'était pire, les années avec les Maraudeurs en animagus avaient été une bénédiction pour lui c'était vrai, mais c'était après quand il faisait des visites dans les meutes, qu'il avait vraiment apprécié sa partie lupine. Il n'aimait pas tout c'était vrai, mais courir durant cette nuit là avec d'autres loups était un sentiment absolument génial.   

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, je veux pas le perdre comme j'ai perdu Matt ça c'est clair, si ce n'était pas pour toi je suis sûre qu'il m'adresserait pas la parole et honnêtement je peux le comprendre je suis sortie avec lui avant de rompre sans vraiment donner de bonne raison mais c'était parce que j'avais peur de lui faire du mal, on se remet ensemble, il me dit qu'il m'aime et tout ça et moi je le récompense en lui mentant et en me rapprochant de Tyler. Je suis blessée bien sûr qu'il m'ait pas accepté quand il a appris que j'étais une vampire, et qu'il en ait parlé à ma mère, mais d'un autre côté il a perdu sa sœur à cause des Salvatore et tout le monde lui a menti. Si je lui avais appris ça différemment peut être que ça aurait changé les choses...

Tyler il est génial, je le vois, je suis pas idiote mais,... quand je le vois je peux pas m'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il a failli me laisser là dans cette caravane, au fait qu'il est parti comme ça. Comment je peux être sûre qu'il ne le refera pas ?" Caroline dit en pleurant presque 

"Tu ne peux pas, mais si tu as des doutes pareils avant de sortir avec lui alors peut être que vous pourriez attendre non ? Vous laissez le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus, voir si entre vous ça peut marcher ou non à long terme. Caroline tu ne dois pas oublier quand même que Tyler est un loup garou, il est mortel, il va vieillir et un jour que j'espère lointain il va mourir. Je ne te dis pas de chercher uniquement un petit ami immortel comme toi, mais juste, penses y avant de plonger dans une relation sérieuse. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres trésor." Isabelle dit gentiment 

"Tu me conseilles quoi vraiment Isa ?" Caroline demanda en levant ses beaux yeux bleus vers ceux émeraude de la sorcière, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle la voyait : une amie, une sœur, une tante ? C'était difficile à dire, Isabelle n'était pas beaucoup plus vieille que la blonde, même chose pour Luna, mais il y avait une certaine sagesse dans les yeux des deux sorcières qui semblait dire différemment. 

"Honnêtement ?" la sorcière demanda 

"Oui." Caroline acquiesça déterminée 

"Ne sors pas avec lui, reste ami avec lui mais que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Laisse toi le temps de t'habituer vraiment à ta nouvelle existence, autant vis à vis de ton vampirisme que de ta relation avec ta mère, mais aussi laisse toi le temps de guérir. Tu as été blessé tellement de fois au cours simplement de l'année passée, tu es jeune et tu as la vie devant toi, prends le temps de te reconstruire doucement mais surement afin d'avoir des bonnes bases pour le jour où tu rencontres soit ton âme sœur soit quelqu'un qui te plait  énormément et avec qui tu as envie de tenter le coup, sans toute ces questions. Parce que si tu crains tellement avant d'entrer dans une relation avec quelqu'un, je trouve pas que ce soit un bon présage personnellement." Isabelle dit en prenant les mains de la jeune vampire, Liz, Luna, Jenna et elle même faisaient tout pour que Caroline soit aussi forte à l'intérieur qu'en apparence mais elles savaient aussi à quel point elle était fragile. 

Elle même aurait pu après la guerre reprendre sa relation avec Blaise, ou alors avec un autre homme au fil des voyages et des rencontres. Elle avait parfois été tenté, mais elle n'avait pas cédé, elle avait eu besoin de se reconstruire après la guerre et voyager prendre une pause de presque tout avait été la solution pour elle. Et elle était d'avis que Caroline méritait mieux que Tyler en plus, la plupart des loups garous né avec la lycantropie en eux prête à s'éveiller dans le cas où ils étaient responsable de la mort d'un être humain, avaient en général un certain problème à gérer leur colère, elle savait que Niklaus aurait le même problème, même si ça avait été étrangement absent lorsqu'il était humain, mais elle était plus qu'à même de se défendre et elle ne laisserait personne l'abuser, même si elle apprenait à l'aimer. Elle en avait eu assez pour le reste de son existence chez les Dursley. Caroline était plus fragile à ce niveau là, Damon avait totalement détruit une confiance en elle qui était déjà bancale, elle avait fait des progrès depuis mais pas encore suffisamment pour être capable de repousser Tyler sans s'en vouloir ensuite. 

 

Caroline partit peu après, elle devait rejoindre Bonnie et Elena pour se préparer pour la Nuit des Blagues, pour laquelle la blonde était très motivée, bien que Isabelle était sûre que ce soit plus pour le côté normal de la chose en réalité que la Nuit des Blagues elle même. 

Isabelle vérifia que rien d'urgent ne devait être fait dans la cuisine avant d'aller au sous sol de la maison, une pièce que Luna avait aménagé pour Matt quand il était venu s'installer. 

Les deux sorcières n'arrivaient pas toujours à dormir toute la nuit, du coup elles s'occupaient, Luna avait tendance à créer de nouveaux espaces et à ensuite passer du temps dans les magasins pour les remplir avec ce qu'elle avait en tête. Matt avait du accompagner la petite blonde le jour où elle lui avait crée une chambre, il avait du venir ensuite au magasin pour choisir tout ce qui lui plaisait, il avait tenté de protester, puis de ne prendre que le strict nécessaire quand il avait vu qu'il n'avait pas le choix mais Luna était trop douée pour se laisser avoir d'une telle manière. Isabelle était sûre que Luna aurait pu être à Serpentard sans aucun soucis. 

La jeune sorcière ne s'est pas arrêté là non plus, non elle a crée un sous sol avec tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire de la musculation du niveau de Matt, des jeux vidéos, un écran plat et des consoles. Jeremy et Matt avaient passé un nombre inquiétant d'heure sur ces machines, du point de vue de Isabelle et Jenna en tout cas, Luna était plus que pour, surtout depuis qu'ils lui avaient montré comment tout fonctionnait. 

Matt était en train de faire du rameur mais c'était évident que ça faisait un moment qu'il faisait du sport, son haut était recouvert de sueur. 

"Tout va bien Isa ?" Matt demanda inquiet, Isabelle ne descendait pas souvent dans le sous sol durant la journée, le soir ils leur arrivaient de faire des soirées jeux vidéos tout les trois après que Teddy soit mis au lit mais durant la journée elle se tenait éloignée, ayant à faire ailleurs. 

"Oui ça va. Caroline te salue." Isabelle dit légèrement "Elle voulait que je te rappelle que c'était la Nuit des Blagues ce soir." 

"Je sais." Matt souffla

"Tu ne nous en a pas parlé, je sais que tu n'as pas à nous demander la permission pour sortir Matt, mais ...." Isa commença avant d'être coupée

"Non je vous en aurai parlé, mais je me suis dit que c'était pas la peine d'y aller. J'en ai pas envie." Matt dit en tournant le visage 

"Je ne suis pas familière avec toutes vos traditions mais d'après ce que Caroline et même Jenna m'ont fait comprendre que c'était important, Tyler aussi quand je l'ai vu. Une part importante de devenir un senior." Isabelle dit avec une légère question dans la voix

"C'est plus agréable de faire ça entre amis..." Matt finit par dire 

"Et tu ne sais pas où tu en es avec les tiens. " Isabelle réalisa 

"Deux de mes ex, mon ancien meilleur pote et Bonnie. Pas vraiment la meilleure combinaison non ?" il dit d'un ton amer

"Moi je te dirai d'y aller, tu as mis de la distance avec eux durant l'été et c'est pas grave, je comprends. Mais là vous reprenez les cours et ça veut dire que tu vas devoir les voir tout les jours, leur parler, peut être que les revoir vraiment pour la première fois en dehors du Grill serait plus agréable en privé non ?" Isabelle proposa "Et puis crois moi si j'avais eu l'opportunité de faire des blagues massives à mes professeurs je n'aurai pas hésité." 

Cela fit rire Matt, qui après un moment décida d'aller faire un peu de sport au lycée, Isabelle lui proposa de l'amener mais il refusa, elle lui fit en revanche promettre de l'appeler avant de partir du lycée et surtout si il y avait le moindre soucis. 

Luna et Isabelle mangèrent seules ce soir là, Teddy avait mangé un peu plus tôt, Matt était au lycée, après avoir mangé quelque chose, Isabelle avait insisté. Jenna et Alaric discutaient pour la soirée tandis que Jeremy avait dit qu'il allait dessiner un peu. Elles en profitèrent pour discuter de tout et de rien, enfin à part le moment où Luna tenta de convaincre Isa de retourner en Angleterre pour Halloween, ce pour quoi la Maîtresse de la Mort était très contre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se plonger dans la vie politique, ou encore d'être célébrée comme elle l'avait été les quelques fois où des sorciers anglais l'avaient vu.

Leur soirée fut interrompue par du bruit  à la porte, quelqu'un toquait. Luna refusait totalement de se lever du canapé où elle était installée, du coup Isabelle se résigna au fait qu'elle allait se lever, elle ouvrit la porte et fut extrêmement surprise.

"Salut love." Klaus dit avec un sourire, mais il n'était pas seul, Rebekah était avec lui. 


	16. Nuit des blagues

Isabelle n'eut pas le temps de regarder longtemps l'homme qui avait hanté ses pensées et ses rêves depuis plusieurs semaines, non en effet vu que la jeune fille blonde à côté de Klaus se se jeta dans ses bras sans la moindre hésitation, et la sorcière l'y accueillit volontiers ayant reconnu Rebekah, la plus jeune Originelle et celle qu'elle avait considéré comme sa petite  sœur.  Klaus lui avait manqué, même si elle savait qu'il était différent de lors de sa dernière vie, ce qui était normal vu que c'était il y a 500 ans, elle voulait le connaître, elle voulait être proche de lui et qu'il la connaisse comme elle : Isabelle Potter, pas Elizabeth Sullivan ou Sannan Erikdotter. Elle était différente de ses vies antérieures c'était un fait, plus dur, plus cruelle parfois mais elle comprenait aussi mieux certaines choses, en tout cas elle était certainement plus puissante qu'avant. 

"Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir." dit Rebekah sans relâcher la jeune femme devant elle 

"C'est bon de te voir aussi, de vous voir." répondit Isabelle sincèrement en croisant le regard surpris et nerveux de Niklaus qui se détendit en entendant ses paroles et en voyant les émotions dans ses yeux émeraudes, il n'avait pas été sûr de l’accueil qu'il allait recevoir "Entrez je vous en prie." elle les invita

"Isa c'est qui ?" demanda Luna qui était avec Teddy 

"Niklaus et Rebekah, Rebekah je te présente ma petite sœur Luna, Luna voici ma petite sœur Rebekah." dit Isabelle avec un sourire mais il y avait un avertissement dans ses yeux, un message pour Rebekah que la blonde comprit sans soucis. Isabelle n'était pas aveugle et elle savait que Rebekah était possessive et pouvait être dangereuse si elle était jalouse, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait, Rebekah avait été comme sa petite sœur dans sa première vie et elle ne voyait pas pourquoi ça devrait changer maintenant, pareil pour Luna. Luna n'était pas négociable, de même que Teddy, Matt et Jenna, elle n'allait pas tolérer facilement que les gens sous sa protection soient blessés ou pire à cause de leur lien avec elle. 

"Ravie, Isa m'a beaucoup parlé de toi." dit Luna avec un sourire désarmant à la blonde Originelle qui bien qu'un peu hésitante le lui rendit, elle connaissait suffisamment la sorcière aux yeux émeraudes pour savoir qu'elle devait faire un effort "Niklaus, un plaisir de te revoir."

"De même Luna." salua Niklaus en lui faisant un baise-main, il avait son autre main tenant celle d'Isabelle, et il n'était pas du tout tenté de la lâcher, il voudrait la passer autour de sa taille mais il ne savait pas si ça serait apprécié ou non et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques avec Isabelle, il avait vu qu'elle était plus solide, dangereuse, sûre d'elle que auparavant. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment douté d'elle, mais disons que les époques ne lui avaient pas permis d'être ainsi, aussi confiante, c'était quelque chose qu'il appréciait, certes elle allait probablement s'opposer à lui souvent, lui tenir tête mais il préférait ça, pour elle en tout cas, à si elle avait acquiescé à tout ce qu'il disait. Il l'aurait aimé quand même, de ça il était sûr, mais il l'aurait détruite, il le savait, il se connaissait suffisamment. Il était trop dominateur, encore plus à présent, il l'aurait fait devenir celle qu'il aurait pensé être le mieux pour lui, plus que pour elle, et elle n'aurait pas du tout été elle. 

"Qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ? Ne me dis pas que c'est pour nous Niklaus, je ne te croirais pas." pointa Isabelle après qu'ils se soient installés au salon, sur les fauteuils et qu'elle leur ait servi à boire, de l'alcool pour eux tandis qu'elle se contentait d'un sirop. 

"Je serai revenu juste pour toi tu sais." il répondit en lui prenant la main pour faire un baise main, ce qu'elle accepta avec un léger sourire 

"Serai, donc ce n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui." elle renchérit donc, serrant sa main dans la sienne, il n'avait pas lâché et elle n'était pas vraiment tenté à le faire elle même.

"Non je l'avoue, je n'arrive pas à faire mes hybrides. Ils meurent tous, on est allé à Chicago pour voir Gloria une puissante sorcière mais elle a filé avant de pouvoir me donner une réponse." il expliqua 

"On a étudié la malédiction que Esther a lancé, elle est plus complexe et retorde que tu ne le savais." commença Luna 

"Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?" demanda Rebekah qui était assise entre Isa et Luna, elle était vraiment heureuse de retrouver celle qu'elle avait aimé comme une sœur aînée, elle avait voulu tuer Mikael plusieurs fois mais jamais autant que le jour où il avait tué Isabelle, alors Sannah, qui avait protégé Niklaus.

"Esther avait fait une sauvegarde pour que même dans le cas où tu réussisses à défaire la malédiction, tu ne puisses pas changer d'autres loups en hybride." expliqua Isabelle "Tu ne peux changer des loups que avec le sang de la sosie, la sosie humaine bien sûr." 

"C'est pas vrai ?" s'énerva Klaus "Elle est allée jusque là ?" 

"Elena est vivante donc tu peux avoir une base et si on a un peu de son sang, on pourra réussir à contourner la malédiction. Si on l'avait étudié avant que tu ne la brises, on aurait peut être pu faire quelque chose plus tôt mais comme elle est déjà défaite, ça nous complique les choses." continua Isabelle sans se soucier le moins du monde de la colère de l'hybride originel

"Mais c'est faisable ? Je ne suis pas obligé de m'appuyer entièrement sur le sang de la sosie ?" il s'assura 

"C'est faisable, il y aura toujours une sorte de limite, mais on peut probablement changer la limite à un nombre d'hybride transformé par année." acquiesça Luna 

"Mais avec son sang ça marchera ?" il vérifia

"Oui, tu devrais leur laisser le choix, ils seront plus loyaux." conseilla Luna 

"Pardon ?" il demanda avec colère de nouveau 

"J'écouterai Luna, elle a une excellente intuition, et mon parrain, il est mort à cause des actions d'un serviteur mécontent. Il a tout fait pour nuire à Sirius et ça a conduit à sa mort." ajouta Isabelle 

"Où est elle ? Où est Elena Gilbert ?" demanda Niklaus "Je voudrai régler le problème le plus vite possible."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda de suite Isabelle "Quel est ton but ?" 

"J'en ai plusieurs, mais je veux une armée pour lutter contre Mikael, j'ignore où il est en ce moment, ainsi qu'où est le pieu en chêne blanc, seul capable de le tuer." il expliqua 

Au nom de Mikael, Isabelle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de pâlir, elle avait craint cet homme tout au cours de sa première vie et il l'avait tué à la fin, elle craignait bien plus Mikael qu'elle avait jamais craint Voldemort et ses hommes. La main de Niklaus la serra d'avantage, il n'oublierait jamais le jour où elle était morte dans ses bras pour la protéger, la seconde fois il avait découvert son cadavre, il ne l'oublierait pas non plus et Katerina le paierait très cher.

"Vous récupérer un peu de sang d'Elena et puis quoi ?" questionna Isabelle un peu pour changer le sujet mais aussi parce qu'elle était curieuse de le savoir

"J'irai faire des hybrides mais je resterai en contact cette fois, j'aurais du l'être cet été, je suis désolé." dit Klaus en s'excusant avec un autre baise main pour la femme aux cheveux sombres 

"Je pensais rester un peu pour m'inscrire au lycée et passer du temps avec vous. Enfin si possible." demanda un peu hésitante Rebekah 

"Tu es la bienvenue, Isa se plonge souvent dans un bouquin où alors elle va faire des courses et je suis horriblement abandonnée." dit de suite Luna "Alors je t'en prie tu dois venir loger à la maison, non seulement je veux connaître ma nouvelle sœur mais aussi tu dois rencontrer Teddy, le fils de Isa."

"Dans ces conditions..." acquiesça Rebekah avec un sourire 

* * *

Rebekah et Niklaus partirent peu de temps après pour aller au lycée, chercher Elena qui y était pour la Nuit des Blagues, Isa s'étant assurée de menacer clairement Niklaus dans le cas où il s'en prenait à Matt et Caroline, ils étaient absolument hors cible, ou il y aurait de grosses répercussions.

Rebekah arriva moins d'une heure après avec deux tubes à essai rempli de sang, elle leur promit qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mort, enfin à part Tyler qui avait été changé en hybride, Klaus avait voulu tester la théorie, s'assurer qu'elles avaient raison. C'était heureusement le cas et Tyler n'aurait plus à se changer lors de la pleine lune, ce qui était bien sûr un plus, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Stefan en revanche avait un peu trop énervé Klaus, un mensonge de trop en somme, après tout un été de mensonge, ça avait été la goutte d'eau, et Klaus lui avait ordonné d'éteindre ses émotions. Cruel mais après des mensonges en continu, elle pouvait un peu comprendre, elle ne supportait pas la trahison, si elle pouvait respecter le point de vue du 'végétarien', il s'était tu pour protéger sa copine, il avait promis sa loyauté pendant dix ans en échange de la vie de son frère, il avait trahi sa parole.

"Isa tout va bien ?" demanda Rebekah dix minutes après son retour 

"Je n'aime pas ça, Matt n'est pas là et il devrait déjà être rentré, et il ne répond pas au téléphone." dit Isabelle en se mordant les lèvres "Je vais voir." elle décida en prenant ses clés, mais ça n'était pas nécessaire

"Je peux te porter, on ira plus vite." proposa Rebekah 

"Merci, Luna tu gardes un œil sur Teddy d'accord ?" demanda Isa à la blonde qui acquiesça 

Elles trouvèrent Matt rapidement, il avait eu un accident et était rentré dans un arbre avec son pick-up. Isa se précipita vers lui et découvrit le jeune homme la tête contre le volant, il saignait beaucoup.

"Matt. Matt réponds moi je t'en prie. Matt." implora Isa en tentant de sentir son pouls, il était très faible. 

"Je peux lui donner mon sang." proposa Rebekah 

"Je lui ai promis de ne pas le faire à part si c'était notre dernier espoir. Aide moi à le bouger, j'ai des potions dans mon sac et je vais lui faire un massage cardiaque. Donne lui de la rouge et de la bleue." ordonna Isabelle tout en agissant, Matt ne voulait pas devenir un vampire, elle le savait et elle ne voulait lui imposer ça, pas quand il y avait un autre choix.

"Isa." dit Matt en revenant à lui un peu plus tard, les potions avaient fait leur effet, réparer les dégâts internes et réparer les os brisés sous le choc.

"Tu es puni jusqu'à nouvel ordre pour le fait que tu viens de me faire une peur bleue Matt. Et je conduis pendant un moment, je ne te veux pas derrière un volant pendant plusieurs jours." elle dit en le serrant contre elle, elle s'était attachée au gamin et elle ne voulait plus perdre quelqu'un, pas après la guerre, pas aussi vite.

"Ça marche." il accepta volontiers. "J'ai vu ma sœur, j'ai vu Vicky." il dit d'un air choqué et émerveillé

Ce commentaire la mit de suite sur ses gardes, Matt était humain et Vicky une vampire, ils n'auraient pas du pouvoir se voir ainsi, à part si il y avait une présence puissante derrière elle, suffisamment puissante pour faire une brèche dans la barrière de l'Autre Côté. Il n'y avait pas énormément de sorcière ou sorcier capable de ça, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout. 

"Tu peux toujours la voir n'est ce pas ?" elle demanda en fermant les yeux lorsqu'elle le vit acquiescer, pour Jeremy c'était différent, sa bague lui accordait un lien spécial avec la mort de plus il y avait une magie infime chez les Gilbert, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était ou non lié aux bagues, elle n'avait connu que Jeremy et John partageant le sang de la lignée et Elena bien sûr, mais Elena était une sosie donc elle était différente.

"Rentrons à la maison, elle pourra entrer mais si elle a de mauvaises intentions, alors elle sera expulsée." avertit Isabelle décidant de ne pas parler de ses doutes, Matt avait le droit de passer un moment avec sa sœur, de lui dire au revoir.

 

"Qu'est ce qui se passe Isa ?" demanda Luna après que Matt soit parti se coucher, une fois qu'elle eut vérifiée qu'il allait en effet bien, elle était un peu plus spécialisée dans les sorts de guérison que Isabelle qui était meilleure dans les sortilèges de défenses

"Matt n'a eu aucune magie avant de recevoir la bague, Jeremy a toujours eu un peu de magie, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment, assez pour être une sorte de médium, une passerelle entre l'Autre Côté et nous. Matt n'avait aucune magie avant pourtant il pouvait voir Vicky, c'est peut être lié à leur lien frère/sœur, mais je crains qu'il y ait plus." dit Isa 

"Quand tu dis plus ?" demanda Rebekah 

"Je dis une sorcière ou un sorcier très puissant qui a aidé à agrandir la porte." confirma Isa, comprenant la question de Rebekah

"Et ?" demanda l'Originelle 

"Et Esther en a sans aucun doute le pouvoir, avec le fait que Nik puisse commencer ses hybrides, je suis sûre que c'est lié." dit Isa inquiète "Mikael et Esther, j'aurai vraiment voulu que tu arrives sans les parents." elle soupira avant de l'embrasser sur le front pour lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, c'était juste la situation qui l'énervait, elle craignait Mikael, mais elle haïssait Esther. "Allez viens, je vais te conduire à ta chambre, tu as cours demain, je vous amènerai toi et Matt."

 


	17. Course

Après une nuit brève et passée en discussion avec Rebekah majoritairement, Isabelle était dans la voiture avec les deux adolescents, en apparence au moins, vivants avec elle, plus Vicky qui n'avait pas disparu, un fait qui inquiétait toujours Isabelle, ainsi que Luna. La sorcière aux yeux émeraudes avait vu l'inquiétude dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, visible uniquement parce qu'elle la connaissait très bien, elles n'étaient vraiment pas à l'aise avec la situation, ainsi que le fait que Vicky semblait remplie d'émotions négatives et parlait comme si elle comptait rester. Tout cela n'inspirait aucune confiance en Isabelle, qui même en conduisant gardait un œil sur la sœur de Matt, heureuse de pouvoir la voir, si ça n'avait pas été le cas elle aurait été encore plus paranoïaque, elle n'en doutait pas le moins du monde. Déjà elle avait placé tout un tas de sorts de protection autour des gens qu'elle aimait et qui habitaient à Mystic Falls, y compris Jenna et Jeremy, s'étant levé tôt pour le faire, même chose avec Caroline et Liz. Elle n'allait pas prendre le moindre risque.

Conduire au lycée et à l'école maternelle les jeunes, était un peu étrange, mais agréable, Isabelle était heureuse de le faire, de s'occuper d'eux comme ça, Rebekah avait toujours voulu de l'attention mais n'en avait pas reçu beaucoup, quand à Matt, le moins était dit sur sa mère le mieux c'était. Cette femme n'aurait jamais du procréer, mais Isabelle était heureuse qu'elle l'ait fait vu que ça voulait dire qu'elle avait pu rencontrer Matt. Et puis c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elle avait une telle pensée devant une femme qui était supposée être mère et qui était ... tout sauf une véritable mère, Esther faisait aussi parti du nombre.

Esther... quoiqu'elle fasse ce nom la faisait toujours se tendre, sa .. belle-mère était une femme qui l'inquiétait beaucoup, bien sûr Isabelle savait qu'elle même était une puissante sorcière, plus que capable de se défendre et de protéger ceux qu'elle aimait, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que Esther n'était pas une adversaire à sous estimer. Dans un sens, et malgré sa terreur, Isabelle préférait Mikael à Esther, il était froid, dur, cruel, et extrêmement dangereux, elle en avait pleinement conscience, mais en même temps il était franc. Il ne cachait pas ce qu'il voulait, à savoir la mort de Niklaus, de préférence après l'avoir fait souffrir, l'hybride représentait après tout l'erreur d'Esther et sa trahison. La liaison d'Esther n'était pas quelque chose que Isabelle critiquait, avec un mari pareil, aussi cruel et froid, elle pouvait comprendre, pas forcément respecter mais au moins comprendre. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas accepter, respecter ou quoique ce soit d'autre ça avait été l'abandon qu'Esther avait fait vis à vis de Niklaus. Elle l'avait laissé à la merci de celui qu'il prenait pour son père pendant des années, et la sorcière savait à quel point Mikael avait été cruel et brutal envers lui, elle l'avait soigné à plusieurs reprises et avait essayé de le rassurer, qu'il n'était pas du tout celui que pensait Mikael. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que Niklaus était un lâche ou un faible, ou même une erreur, elle avait même voulu protéger l'homme qu'elle aimait de Mikael, et plus d'une fois, elle se connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle aurait voulu le faire même si elle n'avait eu aucun sentiment pour lui. 

Isabelle n'avait aucune illusion sur la position de Esther et de Mikael à son égard. Pour Mikael elle n'était qu'un point faible pour Niklaus, elle ignorait si c'était toujours le cas mais son attitude le lui laissait comprendre, c'était aussi le cas pour Esther, et vu qu'elle avait déjoué la malédiction d'Esther qui n'avait pas voulu que Niklaus puisse créer d'autres hybrides, sans compter qu'elle essayait de détruire cette malédiction une bonne fois pour toute.. Non Esther ne serait pas de son côté. Niklaus n'avait que peu de points faibles, sa famille et elle, si il n'avait pas tellement changé et que ce qu'avait dit Rebekah était correct, quoique la blonde lui cachait quelque chose, elle en était sûre. Contrairement à Niklaus, elle en revanche, en avait bien plus et ce rien qu'à Mystic Falls, et les personnes qu'elle aimait n'avaient pas l'avantage d'être plus ou moins indestructibles...

"Vous m'appelez si il y a le moindre soucis, ou vous appelez Luna vu qu'elle sera en ville. N'oubliez pas vos repas pour midi, gardez un œil l'un sur l'autre s'il vous plait et si tu as des questions Bekah n'hésite pas à m'envoyer un message. Matt tu es prudent, les potions ont agi mais tu n'es pas encore au top de ta forme, et n'oubliez pas que je viendrais vous chercher cet après midi." dit Isabelle une fois garée devant le lycée. 

"Oui Isa, ne t'en fait pas tout ira bien." dit Matt avec un air un peu exaspéré, mais il était vraiment heureux qu'elle prenne le temps de lui dire ce genre de chose, personne ne l'avait fait avant pour lui. Elle était vraiment là pour lui et c'était très agréable, Luna faisait d'ailleurs la même chose, elles faisaient attention à lui, la veille au soir, elles avaient été visiblement très inquiètes après son accident de voiture.

"Je te promet de ne tuer personne." ajouta Rebekah, qui lui sourit aussi, reconnaissante. Ses frères prenaient soin d'elle bien sûr, mais c'était différent, Isabelle comme elle s'appelait aujourd'hui avait toujours été sa protectrice, en tout cas lorsqu'elles avaient été humaines. Lui montrant quelles baies on pouvait manger ou non, quelles plantes avaient un effet guérisseur, et surtout la protégeant au niveau des commentaires méchants des autres filles du village. Sannah, comme elle s'appelait alors, était certes l'amoureuse de Niklaus, mais elle était proche de tous les membres de la famille Mikaelson, en tout cas la plus jeune génération, Mikael et Esther, c'était une autre histoire.

"Bonne journée à toi aussi Vicky." dit ensuite Isabelle, un peu moins chaleureusement que précédemment, elle n'avait pas confiance en elle.

"Merci." répondit Vicky, qui semblait plus ennuyée qu'autre chose par l'attitude d'Isabelle.

Les trois jeunes ne perdirent pas de temps à descendre, Rebekah qui était assise à l'avant, lui fit quand même un bisous sur la joue avant de suivre le mouvement. Isabelle les regarda un moment, avant de redémarrer la voiture pour amener son fils à l'école maternelle. Où Teddy alla à sa classe sans discussion, un fait qui faisait plaisir à sa mère, qui préférait vraiment ça aux pleurs, néanmoins son attitude la rendait triste aussi vu qu'il n'avait pas de problème à y aller, tandis qu'elle voulait conserver son fils dans ses bras. L'institutrice lui fit un sourire compréhensif avant d'acquiescer quand au fait que ce serait Luna qui viendrait le chercher pour le déjeuner. Sa petite sœur lui avait dit qu'elle devait aller à Richmond pour faire les courses nécessaires et qu'elle s'occuperait de Teddy ce midi. Isabelle avait protesté, elle avait entièrement confiance en Luna bien sûr, mais c'était la rentrée de son fils et elle voulait être là pour lui. Néanmoins la blonde la connaissait très bien, peut être même trop, et savait donc exactement quoi dire pour la faire céder, du coup elle était en route pour Richmond et ne devait pas rentrer avant le milieu d'après midi. Les courses étaient importantes, elle le savait mais elle n'était pas obligé d'y aller ce jour là, elles avaient quelques jours avant que ça soit vraiment nécessaire, bien sûr ça lui permettrait de commencer certains projets qui étaient dans leurs têtes depuis un moment mais qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps, ou l'occasion, de réaliser, sans compter les tests qu'elles devaient faire quand aux lignées de vampires et à la malédiction de Niklaus. La route jusqu'à Richmond se passa sans encombres et elle dut descendre de la voiture pour commencer les courses, soupirant au passage, elle n'aimait pas tellement le faire mais Luna n'avait pas la... motivation nécessaire et elle achetait en général pas forcément ce qui était sur la liste. Sur le principe Isabelle n'avait pas de problème avec ça, elle faisait aussi des achats supplémentaires, mais elle achetait quand même des objets sur la liste, Luna pas toujours. 

Elle commença par les affaires moldues qu'elle devait acheter, pas la peine de prendre de risques avec celles du monde des sorciers, après tout, tout n'était pas discret et certains objets dont elle avait besoin ne pouvaient pas être rétrécit. Luna était plus intéressée par la recherche au niveau des wicans et des vampires, mais Isabelle avait d'autres centres d'intérêts, les pensine par exemple, créer de nouveaux sorts, travailler sur de la magie qui pouvait aider des gens, elle ne se voyait pas comme une héroïne, elle ne l'avait jamais fait, mais elle savait, dû à sa vie en Angleterre et surtout à ses voyages, que certains avaient de la difficulté avec la magie, et puis elle voulait participer plus à l'histoire qu'en étant une enfant-soldat. Parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait été, aussi énervant que ce soit d'y penser. Essayant de se changer les idées, déterminer à ne pas se concentrer sur des pensées sombres, elle alla faire ses courses, déterminée à passer un aussi bon moment que possible, sachant qu'à son retour à Mystic Falls elle allait devoir se concentrer sur Vicky, Esther et tout le reste, faire l'autruche et ignorer le problème ne servirait à rien, bien au contraire. Elle allait aussi devoir aborder le sujet de Katherine et Damon, Damon était un idiot et ne demanderait pas beaucoup de son temps, surtout qu'il n'avait pas été le cerveau de l'opération, mais Katerina avait osé enlever Jérémy et ça c'était impardonnable, elle avait décidé de laisser passer le fait que la femme l'avait tué lorsqu'elle avait été Elizabeth, à la fin du quinzième siècle, mais là c'était différent. Elle avait réussi à calmer Jenna qui avait été folle de rage, tout en notant qu'elle devait trouver un moyen de la rendre plus forte, elle et Caroline, vu qu'elles étaient des jeunes vampires, cependant Katerina allait quand même payer. Surtout pour avoir abordé le sujet de Mikael.

Se concentrant de son mieux sur les épices dont elle avait besoin, elle ne put bloquer ses instincts, instincts qui lui criaient qu'elle était observée, un rapide regard, discret, autour d'elle ne releva rien mais elle ne se détendit pas pour autant. Ses instincts lui avaient sauvé la vie plus d'une fois et même si elle ne pouvait plus être tuée à cause des reliques, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle désirait tenter l'expérience. Loin de là même, une fois lui avait largement suffi. Le sentiment d'être observé ne disparut pas lorsqu'elle changea de magasin, allant à la place dans une librairie, décidant de prendre un livre pour chacun de ses proches, selon leurs goûts respectifs bien sûr, tout en cherchant l'origine du regard. Si ses pensées noires n'avaient pas le droit de lui pourrir la journée alors personne n'en avait le droit. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de payer pour ses livres qu'elle repéra qui exactement était en train de l'observer, en le voyant elle ressentit de la colère, elle s'était vraiment inquiétée, mais aussi de la joie quand au fait de le voir, elle était aussi agacée, elle n'aimait pas être suivie et observée comme il l'avait fait et elle voulait que ce soit clair. Qu'il n'en prenne pas l'habitude parce que ça elle ne pourrait pas le supporter, elle luttait déjà suffisamment contre les instincts qu'elle avait du obtenir durant la guerre et elle ne voulait pas qu'il augmente ainsi la difficulté. Elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès à ce niveau là, pour être plus détendue et elle n'avait aucune intention de régresser. Après avoir payé elle ne perdit donc pas de temps à payer et à mettre ses livres dans un sac, elle se hâta donc de sortir de la librairie pour se diriger vers l'homme qui l'observait.

"Niklaus, tu me suis depuis quand ?" elle demanda une fois devant l'hybride, une moue sur le visage.

"Salut love." il dit avec un sourire, tentant de la charmer, prenant même sa main pour faire un baisemain, néanmoins il remarqua rapidement que ça ne fonctionnerait pas et il se résigna à répondre. "Depuis que j'ai senti que tu quittais Mystic Falls." 

"Pourquoi ?" elle demanda, loin d'être ravie qu'il l'ait suivi ainsi.

"Déjà j'étais inquiet pour toi et tu m'as dit que tu voulais qu'on apprenne à se connaître, n'est ce pas ?" il demanda, une pointe de nervosité visible dans ses yeux bleus.

"C'est vrai, mais je n'aime pas vraiment être suivie ou observée de loin comme ça." elle lui dit sérieusement mais sa colère s'était apaisée, le sujet n'était pas clos mais elle était heureuse de voir qu'il se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit et était touchée qu'il essaie.

"Noté." acquiesça Niklaus, il n'allait rien promettre, après tout il avait pensé à la faire suivre par ses futurs hybrides pour assurer sa protection et l'idée n'avait pas disparu, mais il le retenait quand même. "Alors..." 

"Alors quoi ?" demanda Isabelle, une lueur un peu taquine dans ses yeux verts.

"Est ce que je peux me joindre à toi ?" il demanda, un sourire un peu plus doux sur le visage.

"Volontiers oui." elle acquiesça. "J'ai des courses à faire par contre donc ce ne sera probablement pas très amusant." elle prévint, elle avait envie de passer du temps avec lui, surtout loin de Mystic Falls où il serait plus sur ses gardes à cause des Salvatore, néanmoins elle ne comptait pas le prendre en traître.

"Tes courses, elles consistent à aller acheter des vêtements ou des chaussures ?" il demanda curieux, et un peu inquiet, il avait déjà du subir ça avec Rebekah et bien qu'il aimait la femme devant lui, il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer l'expérience. Pas pendant un long moment en tout cas. 

"Non." elle le rassura, connaissant Rebekah et ayant vu la valise de vêtement qu'elle avait, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une explication pour déchiffrer l'attitude de Niklaus, loin de là même. "Je dois aller acheter des jeux vidéos pour les garçons mais ensuite ce sera des courses dans la partie magique de la ville. Luna et moi en avons besoin pour plusieurs projets et expériences."

"Alors allons y." il dit en prenant les sacs de courses qu'elle avait déjà, d'une main tandis qu'il tendait son bras gauche pour qu'elle s'y accroche, un geste très galant qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. "Je serai heureux de vous offrir un peu de mon humble compagnie milady."

"Quel gentilhomme."rit Isabelle "Néanmoins je ne suis pas sûre que le mot humble soit le mot le plus adapté pour te définir Niklaus." 

"Je ne peux pas vraiment nier la seconde partie." il reconnut aisément, c'était vrai, il savait qu'il pouvait être arrogant et fier. "Mais même un homme tel que moi, ne peux s'empêcher de s'incliner et de se sentir humble devant une aussi belle femme." il réussit néanmoins à répondre. "Et bien qu'Elijah soit le gentleman de la famille, je sais bien me conduire."

"Je n'en ai jamais douté, et je pense que chacun à votre manière vous êtes tous les quatre des gentlemen." elle commenta doucement, ayant senti la jalousie que Niklaus avait envers son aîné, un frère dont il avait autrefois été très proche. Isabelle se rappelait de leur lien, ils avaient été des meilleurs amis, inséparables, le fait qu'Elijah avait cru que Niklaus avait pu faire une telle atrocité que jeter sa famille à la mer, qu'il ait été sur le point de tuer son petit frère... Elle craignait d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé pour les séparer autant. Qu'était il arrivée à la famille si unie qu'elle avait connu ? "Tu recherches des meutes ?" elle demanda pour changer de sujet. 

Niklaus accepta volontiers le changement de sujet et les deux discutèrent de tout et de rien, l'hybride parlant de certains de ses projets, bien qu'il restait vague ayant appris à être méfiant, lui posant aussi des questions sur elle et ses projets. Ils restaient légers, n'ayant pas envie de parler de leurs passés à part quelques situations drôles qui leur étaient arrivés. Il y avait beaucoup à dire mais ce serait pour plus tard, là ils apprenaient juste à nouveau à se connaître, passant distraitement dans la partie magique de la ville. En Angleterre il y avait un lieu dans Londres où était concentré les quartiers magiques, en Amérique c'était différent, il y avait une sorte de poche magique qui englobait le pays entier. Bien sûr chaque ville avait également ses propres magasins, néanmoins beaucoup étaient accessibles dans cette poche, des magasins de Los Angeles ou de New York par exemple, c'était une magie impressionnante et Isabelle était toujours très impressionnée par ça. 

La journée passa rapidement, surtout vu qu'Isabelle devait partir assez tôt pour aller chercher Teddy à l'école, elle avait certes cédé quand au midi, mais elle allait chercher son fils à sa sortie et ça n'avait pas été négociable. Niklaus avait tenté de la faire changer d'idée, voulant passer plus de temps avec elle, encore plus loin de Mystic Falls, il appréciait cette journée où il pouvait être lui même sans s'inquiéter de porter un masque. Néanmoins il avait connu Sanna et même si elle s'était pliée aux demandes qu'on attendait des femmes à l'époque, néanmoins en privé et avec des gens de confiance elle avait montré un certain caractère, et surtout une grande obstination, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde qu'elle était pareille en tant qu'Isabelle, voire pire en réalité.

"Tu rentres quand à Mystic Falls ?" demanda Isabelle une fois ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture.

"Quand j'aurais des hybrides avec moi, un bon nombre." dit Niklaus, s'appuyant contre une des portières, l'observant. "Damon Salvatore m'a menacé. Disant qu'il savait où trouver Mikael et qu'il était en route. Comment a t'il su ?"

"Pas par moi si c'est le sens de ta question." répondit de suite Isabelle. "N'oublie pas que je n'ai pas plus d'intérêt que toi à ce qu'il arrive à Mystic Falls, il veut ta mort mais il veut aussi la mienne et je n'ai aucune envie d'être à nouveau une de ses victimes."

"Alors comment a t'il su ?" demanda Niklaus, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

"Je sais comment et je sais qui." répondit calmement Isabelle, nullement intimidée. 

"Qui ?" demanda Niklaus un peu plus calme en voyant qu'elle n'avait pas peur et qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de culpabilité dans ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes. Elle avait raison en plus, jamais elle n'aiderait Mikael.

"Katerina Petrova." répondit avec colère Isabelle. "Elle ne savait pas qui c'était avant peu, et je ne crois pas qu'elle sache qui il est vis à vis de toi et du reste de la famille."

"C'est le qui, comment a t'elle fait ?" il demanda, une véritable colère dans ses yeux.

"Là c'est un peu plus compliqué. Avant que tu ne partes, quand Damon était empoisonné par du venin de loup-garou, en même temps Liz, Liz Forbes la shérif, savait que les Salvatore étaient des vampires, tout comme sa fille d'ailleurs. Elle a tiré une balle sur Damon, qui l'a évité et elle a touché Jeremy dans la poitrine. Le tuant sur le coup, Bonnie Bennett a réussi à le ramener, avec l'aide des sorcières mortes, mais ça a eu des conséquences. Jeremy avait toujours eu une sorte de magie autour de lui, sans être un sorcier ou quoique ce soit, après sa résurrection, il a développé la capacité de voir les fantômes appartenant au surnaturel.  Ayant particulièrement un lien avec ceux qu'il connait. Katerina l'a appris, et elle a décidé de s'en servir pour le pousser à voir Anna, une vampire qui a brûlé il y a plusieurs mois et qui avait été à Mystic Falls en 1864, ainsi que sa mère Pearl, une amie de Katerina qui avait une information importante pour elle. Le nom d'un chasseur de vampire après toi. Anna savait son prénom mais aussi le lieu où reposait son corps. Elle a fini par le dire et Jeremy a du le transmettre. Damon était avec Katerina quand elle l'a appris, d'où l'origine de sa menace."elle expliqua. "Je veux qu'il y ait deux choses de clair Nik."

"Quoi donc ?" il demanda prudent devant la lueur de danger présente dans ses yeux. 

"La première, Jeremy est sous ma protection, tout comme sa tante, Caroline, Luna, Teddy et Matt, même chose pour Rebekah bien sûr. Aucun mal ne leur sera fait ou sinon tu pourras me considérer comme une ennemie." elle dit très sérieusement.

"Quelle est la deuxième ?" demanda Niklaus après un moment de réflexion, ça ne l'arrangeait pas et limitait même ses options quand à un point de pression sur la sosie mais il voyait que c'était important pour elle. 

"Katerina est à moi. Tu as eu cinq cent ans pour l'attraper et la faire payer, tu l'as torturé psychologiquement et je nie pas son efficacité mais je ne comptes pas la laisser courir encore longtemps, elle est une menace que je ne tolérerais pas. Elle a attaqué Jenna, Jérémy et elle a transformé Caroline, sans compter qu'elle a essayé de te tuer. Elle représente une menace pour notre famille, elle fait un geste vers moi et je la tue." elle l'avertit. "Tu as eu l'occasion de la tuer et tu as choisi de la laisser vivre, je ne ferai pas de même." si lors de sa première condition elle avait été sérieuse et déterminée, confiante que Niklaus accepterait aisément, là elle était froide et distante. La Isabelle Potter de Poudlard n'aurait jamais imaginé demander une telle chose mais la guerre l'avait changé, de même que ses voyages et les souvenirs de ses vies antérieures. 

"Si je refuse ?" demanda l'hybride. 

"Je la tuerai quand même. Katerina n'est plus autant terrifiée, elle s'enhardit et ça la rend dangereuse, je refuse de prendre le moins de risque quand à ma famille." elle avertit "Je n'ai en revanche pas envie qu'on se dispute Nik." elle admit ensuite avec un soupir.

"Je n'en ai pas non plus envie." il concéda également. "Si elle s'approche des tiens, alors je ne m'y opposerais pas, mais ne la chasse pas."

"D'accord." accepta Isabelle, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle voulait mais de toute façon elle n'avait aucune intention de le chasser, elle était maman après tout et elle ne ferait pas passer son désir de vengeance avant son enfant.

"Tu m'envoies un message quand tu rentres chez toi ?" il demanda en plaçant ses bras autour de la taille de la femme aux cheveux ébènes. 

"Bien sûr." acquiesça Isabelle. "Tu m'appelleras de temps en temps alors, pas comme cet été où je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles ?" 

"Oui, tu auras des nouvelles de moi tout les jours. Navré pour cet été, j'ai été distrait en partant." dit Niklaus avant de l'embrasser avec passion, ils avaient échangé plusieurs baisers au cours de la journée mais il en profitait à chaque fois, savourait chacun, heureux de l'avoir enfin dans ses bras. Les cinq cent ans d'absence avaient été longs pour lui.  "Soit prudente à Mystic Falls, je n'aime pas ce qui se prépare."

"Moi non plus mais je n'ai pas trop le choix et ne t'en fais pas je garderai les yeux grands ouverts." elle assura avant de monter dans sa voiture, le laissant voler un dernier baiser avant de repartir, la journée n'avait été qu'une brève pause et elle doutait qu'elle allait en avoir à nouveau, enfin pas avant un moment. 


End file.
